EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE
by dante uzumaki 2000
Summary: NARUTO ES ATACADO POR LOS ALDEANOS A LOS 4 AÑOS Y KYUBI LO AYUDA, NARUTO SE VA DE LA ALDEA POR 10 AÑOS CUANDO VUELVA QUE SORPRESA NOS TRAERA
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE POR FAVOR TENGAMEN PACIENCIA Y GANARE MAS EXPERIENCIA

CAP 1:LA MUERTE Y EL RENACER DE NARUTO

**EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA TODOS VIVIAN EN PAZ ,YA HABIA PASADO 4 AÑOS DESDE QUE EL KYUBI ATACO A KONOHA Y DESDE QUE SU PRECIADO YONDAIME MURIO PARA SALVAR A KONOHA ENCERRANDO EN UN NIÑO RICIEN NACIDO AL TEMIBLE BIJU DE 9 COLAS , POR LA CALLE SE VEIA PASAR A UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS PELIRRUBIO ,OJOS CELESTES IGUAL QUE UN DIAMANTE Y UNAS MARCAS DE NACIMIENTO EN SUS CACHETES QUE PARECIAN BIGOTES DE UN ZORRO ,LLEVA UNA REMERA BLANCA CON EL SIMBOLO DE KONOHA , UN PANTALON DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO Y UNAS SANDALIAS NINJAS QUE LE REGALO JIJI (EL HOKAGE),NARUTO ESTAVA LLENDO A COMER A ICHIRAKU RAMEN DONDE ERA EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE LE DABAN COMIDA SANA Y NO LO LLAMAN DEMONIO.**

**-VIEJO DAME UN TASON DE RAMEN DE CERDO -DIJO NARUTO SENTANDOCE EN LASILLA**

**TEUCHI ERA UN HOMBRE DE 47 AÑOS Y MEDIA COMO UNOS 1,70 DE ALTO LLEVABA UN KIMONO BLANCO , SU PELO ERA UN COLOR GRISACEO Y EN SU CABESA LLEVABA UN PAÑUELO BLANCO**

**-OH NARUTO COMO ESTAS?-PREGUNTO TEUCHI EL DUEÑO DE ICHIRAKU**

**-BIEN VIEJO ¿Y AYAME-CHAN? - PREGUNTO NARUTO**

**-ESTA ATRAS ORDENANDO LOS VEJETALES , SI QUIERES PASA Y VE A SALUDARLA MIENTRAS QUE PREPARO EL RAMEN- LE DIJO TEUCHI AL PELIRRUBIO.**

**NARUTO SE LEBANTO Y SE FUE A LA PARTE DE ATRAS DEL RESTAURANTE PARA SALUDAR A AYAME, CUANDO DIO LA VUELTA AL RESTAURANTE SE CHOCO CON ALGO ASIENDO QUE SE CALLERA ENCIMA DE ALGO, CUANDO ABRIO LOS OJOS LO UNICO QUE VIO FUE UNOS OJOS COLOR NEGRO, SE SORPRENDIO DE VERLA TAN CERCA ,NARUTO SINTIO ALGO EN SUS LABIOS ENTONSES SE ALEJO UN POCO PARA MIRAR A AYAME Y SE SORPRENDIO AL VERLA ROJA, NARUTO SE PREOCUPO Y LE PREGUNTO:**

**-AYAME-CHAN!¿QUE PASA TIENES FIEBRE?-PREGUNTO PREOCUPADO NARUTO ASERCANDO SU FRENTE CON LA DE AYAME ASIENTO QUE SE PUSIERA MAS ROJA **

**- N..NO TE..TENGO NADA-TARTAMUDEO ROJA EMPUJANDO A NARUTO PARA QUE SE QUITEDE ENCIMA**

**-PERO ESTAS ROJA SEGURA QUE NO ESTAS ENFERMA?-INSISTIO EL RUBIO**

**-QUE ESTOY BIEN NARUTO-KUN -RESPONDIO DENUEVO **

**AYAME TENIA OJOS NEGROS Y SU PELO ERA COLOR CASTAÑO LLEVABA UN HERMOSO KIMONO BLANCO Y ES UN AÑO MAYOR QUE NARUTO**

**NARUTO SE TRANQUILISO UN POCO PERO VOLVIO A SENTIR ESE RICO SAVOR EN SU LABIO**

**-NARUTO-KUN QUE PASA ?-PREGUNTO AYAME**

**-NADA ES QUE SIENTO UN RICO SABOR EN LOS LABIOS-**

**AYAME SE ACORDO DEL BESO QUE SE DIERON Y SE VOLVIO A SONRROJAR**

**-NARUTO-KUN -**

**-SI AYAME-**

**-EL SABOR QUE SIENTES ES ESTE? - PREGUNTO AYAME **

**AYAME SALTO SOBRE NARUTO Y LO BESO , EL BESO DURO UNOS SEGUNDOS PERO LE HABIA GUSTADO A LOS 2 **

**-SI ESE ES EL SABOR -RESPONDIO EL RUBIO INOCENTEMENTE SONRIENDO**

**-NARUTO -KUN TU TE ARAS CARGO,VERDAD ? -PREGUNTO AYAME**

**-DE QUE ? -PREGUNTO EL RUBIO SIN ENTENDER**

**-DE LO QUE ISIMOS- RESPONDIO MAS SONRROJADA **

**-QUE ISIMOS?-PREGUNTO AUN SIN ENTENDER**

**-NOSOTROS NOS BESAMOS Y SEGUN SE ,CUANDO UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER SE BESAN ES PORQUE SE CASAN-**

**-ENTONSES NOS CASAMOS?-PREGUNTO INOCENTEMENTE**

**-SI-**

**-ESTA BIEN -SONRIO NARUTO**

**CUANDO AYAME HIBA A HABLAR TEUCHI LE DIJO A NARUTO QUE EL RAMEN YA ESTABA LISTO ,NARUTO SE FUE CORRIENDO A COMER SU PRECIADO RAMEN DEJANDO A AYAME CON UNA SONRISA .CUANDO NARUTO TERMINO DE COMER SU RAMEN SE FUE A LA TORRE HOKAGE DONDE LO RECIBIO EL ASISTENTE DEL HOKAGE**

**-QUE QUIERES ACA DEMONIO?-PREGUNTO CON ODIO EL ASISTENTE**

**-SOLO VINE A VER A JIJI-RESPONDIO TIMIDAMENTE NARUTO**

**EL ASISTENTE LE DIO UN GOLPE A NARUTO EN LA CARA Y LE GRITO:**

**-MAS RESPETO PARA EL HOKAGE MALDITO DEMONIO-GRITO EL ASISTENTE APUNTO DE PEGARLE OTRA VES ASTA QUE ALGO LO PARALISO,ERA EL INSTINTO ASESINO DEL HOKAGE EN MENOR INTENCIDAD YA QUE NO QUERIA PROBLEMAS POR MATAR A UN CIUDADANO**

**-QUE LE ESTABAS POR ASER A NARUTO-PREGUNTO EL HOKAGE AUMENTANDO UN POCO EL INSTINTO ASESINO**

**-H...HOKAGE-SAMA YO..YO SOLO LE DIGO A ESTE DEMONIO QUE LO DEBE DE RESPETAR-DIJO EL ASISTENTE ASUSTADO**

**EL HOKAGE ISO UNA SEÑA Y APARECIO UN ANBU **

**-QUIERO QUE LLEVES A ESTE CIUDADANO A LA CARSEL POR PEGARLE A UN MENOR Y HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE NO TENIA QUE HABLAR**

**EL ANBU ASISTIO Y SE LLEVO AL CIUDADANO A LA CARCEL**

**-SIENTO ESO NARUTO JURO QUE PAGARA LO QUE ISO**

**NARUTO SE LEVANTO DEL PISO Y LE DIJO**

**-DESCUIDA JIJI YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A PEORES GOLPES-DIJO CON TRISTESA NARUTO**

**-BUENO, NARUTO TOMA AQUI TU DINERO Y ESTO-DIJO EL HOKAGE DANDOLE SU MENSUALIDAD Y UN CHALECO COLOR NEGRO CON UN REMOLINO COLOR ROGO EN LA PARTE DE ATRAS**

**-GENIAL -DIJO NARUTO PONIENDOSE EL CHALECO -JIJI QUE SIGNIFICA EL SIMBOLO?-PREGUNTO NARUTO**

**SARUTOBI SE SORPRENDIO DE QUE NARUTO PREGUNTASE POR EL SIMBOLO**

**EEH VERAS ESE SIMBOLO ...-SARUTOBI NO PODIA AGUANTAR MAS QUERIA CONTARLE A NARUTO QUIENES ERAN SUS PADRES**

**-ENTRA A MI OFICINA NARUTO ,AHI TE LO CONTARE -DIJO SARUTOBI SUSPIRANDO**

**CUANDO NARUTO ENTRO SARUTOBI SERRO LA PUERTA Y PUSO UN PAPEL EN LA PUERTA **

**-QUE ES ESO JIJI-PREGUNTO EL RUBIO**

**-ESTO NARUTO ES UN SELLO DE SILENCIO PARA QUE NO SE ESCUCHE NADA AFUERA DE LO QUE HABLAREMOS-RESPONDIO EL HOKAGE CON UN ROSTRO SERIO**

**-MIRA EL SIMBOLO QUE TRAES EN TU ESPALDA ES SOBRE TU CLAN-DIJO SARUTOBI**

**-QUE ES UN CLAN?-PREGUNTO EL RUBIO **

**-UN CLAN ES:UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS QUE TIENEN ABILIDADES RARAS POR EJ TU CLAN TENIAN UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE CHAKRA CUANDO NACIAN QUE RIVALISABA CON UN JONIN BAJO Y PODIAN VIVIR DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS UNO LLEGO ASTA LOS 150 Y PARECIA UN PERSONA DE 50 Y PODIAN PELIAR AUNQUE TENIAN ESA EDAD ,TU CLAN ERA FAMOSO POR SUS TECNICAS DE SELLADOS(FUINJUTSU)...TU MADRE ERA DE ESE CLAN-EXPLICO EL HOKAGE**

**NARUTO NO SE LO PODIA CREER HABIA UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE TUBIERA UNA FAMILIA**

**-¡Y DONDE ESTAN ELLOS!-PREGUNTO EMOSIONADO ELLOS-PREGUNTO EMOSIONADO EL PELIRUBIO**

**-MUERTOS ,MURIERON EN UNA GUERRA QUE EMPESO IWA Y KUMO-DIJO TRISTE EL HOKAGE**

**-Y MI MADRE TAMBIEN MURIO?-PREGUNTO NARUTO LLORANDO**

**-ELLA MURIO EN EL ATAQUE DE EL KIUBI-**

**-Y MI PADRE- **

**-TAMBIEN-**

**-COMO SE LLAMABAN ?-PREGUNTO EL RUBIO LLORANDO**

**-TU MADRE SE LLAMABA KUSHINA UZUMAKI -**

**-Y MI PADRE?-**

**-NO PUEDO DECIRTELO-RESPONDIO TRISTE EL HOKAGE**

**-¡PORQUE NO!?-GRITO NARUTO**

**-PORQUE EL TENIA MUCHOS ENEMIGOS Y ES MEJOR QUE TE VUELVAS FUERTE PRIMERO PARA QUE PUEDAS SOBREVIVIR**

**-¡Y QUE CREES QUE HE ECHO TODA MI VIDA APRENDI A VIVIR EN EL PISO EN EL FRIO , A NO COMER POR SEMANAS , A RECIBIR PALISAS DE LOS ALDEANOS O ASTA NINJAS, ME ACOSTUMBRE A COMER COMIDA PODRIDA QUE ME VENDIAN Y A RESIVIR MIRADAS DE ODIO DE TODOS LOS ALDEANOS!-LE GRITO EL RUBIO LLORANDO AL HOKAGE MIENTRAS SUS OJOS CAMBIAVAN A UN COLOR ROJO SANGRE Y SU PUPILA SE ASIA COMO LA DE UN FELINO**

**DECIR QUE EL HOKAGE ESTABA SORPRENDIDO ERA POCO-PERO, COMO SI EL NINJAS QUE ENBIAVA A PROTEGERTE DECIA QUE ESTABAS BIEN ,SOLO QUE LOS ALDEANOS TE MIRABAN CON ODIO-DIJO EL HOKAGE**

**-¡QUE ESE MALDITO QUE USABA UNA MASCARA DE PERRO Y PELIPLATEASO, ESE MAS QUE AYADARME AYUDABA A LOS ALDEANOS MIRA LO QUE ME HISO!-DIJO NARUTO LEBANTANDOSE LA REMERA MOSTRANDO CICATRISES CERCA DEL CORAZONY LIBERANDO CHACRA ROJO**

**-NARUTO PORFAVOR CALMATE YO NO SABIA DE ESTO EL ME DECIA QUE ESTABAS BIEN-DIJO SARUTOBI LLORANDO**

**NARUTO EMPESO A CALMARSE Y LE PREGUNTO **

**-PORQUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE YO TENIA AL KIUBI?-**

**-CO...COMO LOS SABES -PREGUNTO ASUSTADO ?**

**-EL KIUBI ME LO DIJO EL DIA QUE CUMPLI 3 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA PALISA MATUTINA QUE ME DAN-DIJO NARUTO**

**-NARUTO TE PROIBO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR CON EL KIUBI EL SOLO QUIERE CONTROLARTE-DIJO SARUTOBI CON EL ROSTRO SERIO**

**-JIJI NUNCA TE PREGUNTASTE COMO SE HABLAR?-**

**-EN EL HORFANATARIO SE LE ENSEÑA A LOS NIÑOS A ...-NO SIGUIO HABLANDO YA QUE SE ACORDO QUE A NARUTO LO ECHARON DEL ORFANATO A LOS TRES ANTES DE ENSEÑARLE A HABLAR**

**-PARECES QUE TE DISTE CUENTA-RIO NARUTO-EL KYUBI ES LO MAS SERCANO A UNA FAMILIA QUE TENGO NUNCA SE SEPARO DE MI ,ME ENSEÑO A LEER ,A HABLAR, A CONTAR ,A CAMINAR TODO LO QUE SE ME LO ENSEÑO EL-DIJO NARUTO**

**SARUTOBI NO SE LO PODIA CREER ESE MONSTRUO LE ENSEÑO A NARUTO**

**-POR QUE?-PREGUNTO SARUTOBI-¿QUE QUIERE ACAMBIO?**

**NADA EL SOLO ME ENSEÑO POR 3 RASONES:**

**LA 1ERA RAZON FUE POR QUE ESTABA ABURRIDO **

**LA 2DA RAZON ES PORQUE LE MOLESTABA COMO ME TRATABAN**

**Y LA TERCERA ERA PORQUE SIEMPRE QUISO TENER UN HIJO**

**SARUTOBI ESTABA QUE CASI LE AGARRA UN INFARTO YA NO ESTABA PARA ESTO**

**-BUENO NARUTO TERMINAREMOS ESTO MAÑANA OSINO ME AGARRARA UN INFARTO-DIJO SARUTOBI RIENDO**

**-BUENO ,ADIOS JIJI HASTA MAÑANA**

**NARUTO AL SALIR DE LA TORRE HOKAGE SE DIO CUENTA QUE YA ERA DE NOCHE ,SE ASUSTO PORQUE PUEDE QUE LO ESPERASEN EN SU CASA PARA DARLE SU PALISA MATUTINA**

**NARUTO FUE CON CUIDADO POR SI ACASO ,CUANDO ESTABA POR LLEGAR A SU CASA ALGUIEN LE PEGA EN LA CABESA Y LO DEJA MEDIO ATURDIDO ,NARUTO INTENTA ESCAPAR PERO LO AGARRAN Y LE EMPIESAN A PEGAR CON PALAS PIEDRAS O COSAS AFILADAS HASTA QUE LO UNICO QUE SE VE ES UN CUERPO EN UN CHARCO DE SANGRE ,UN HOMBRE CON MASCARA DE PERRO Y CABELLO PELIPLATEADO LE DICE **

**-ESTO ES POR MATAR A MI SENSEI-DIJO CLABANDOLE UN KUNAI CERCA DEL CORAZON**

**LOS ALDEANOS Y LOS NINJAS SE FUERON DISPERSANDO HASTA QUE SOLO SE ENCONTRABA NARUTO EN SU CHARCO DE SANGRE**

**-ASI ES COMO ACABARA TODO?-SE PREGUNTABA NARUTO**

**NARUTO PESTANEO Y APARECIO FRENTE A UNA JAULA GIGANTE**

**(MUNDO INTERNO) **

**-HOLA OTO-SAN QUE PASA?-DIJO NARUTO VIENDO QUE EN LOS OJOS DE KURAMA HABIA ODIO**

**-COMO,QUE PASA ? -GRITO EL KYUBI -ESOS MALDITOS ALDEANOS TE GOLPEARON A TI A MI HIJO-GRITO ENFURECIDO**

**A NARUTO LE SALIAN LAGRIMAS Y FUE CORRIENDO ASIA EL KYUBI- OTO-SAN ME DIJISTE HIJO-DIJO FELIZ NARUTO, EL KYUBI NOMAS LE DECIA NIÑO O MOCOSO**

**-JEJEJE PARECE QUE ME ENCARIÑE MUCHO CONTIGO DIJO EL KYUBI RIENDO TIERNAMENTE**

**EL KYUBI EMPESO A BRILLAR HASTA QUE NOMAS SE PUDO VER A UN HOMBRE DE CABELLO ROJO ,OJOS ROJOS CON LA PUPILA RASGADA Y UN KIMONO ,EL KYUBI SE SEPARO UN POCO DE NARUTO Y SE SRRODILLO HASTA ESTAR A LA MISMA ESTATURA Y LE DIJO **

**-NARUTO ESTA VES TE DEJARON MUY GRAVE PUEDE QUE MUERAS-LE DIJO EL KYUBI A NARUTO**

**NARUTO LO SABIA MUY BIEN EL SOLO AGACHO LA CABESA Y LE DIJO**

**-ENTONSES NO TE VERE MAS?-PREGUNTO LLORANDO NARUTO**

**-SI ME VAS A PODER VER CUANDO QUIERAS PORQUE NO VAS A MORIR ME FUSIONARE CONTIGO ASI TE SALVARAS PUEDE QUE TE DUELA UN POCO PERO TU SOLO AGUANTA EL KYUBI SE TRANSFORMO EN UN CHAKRA ROJO Y RODEO A NARUTO ,NARUTO EMPESO A GRITAR POR EL DOLOR QUE SENTIA ,DESPUES DE UN MINUTO QUE PARA NURUTO FUERON HORAS DEJO DE DENTIR DOLOR **

**(MUNDO REAL)**

**NARUTO SE LEVANTO AGITADO PENSANDO QUE FUE UN SUEÑO PERO AL VERSE EN LA CALLE SOBRE SU CHARCO DE SANGRE SUPO QUE FUE REAL,NARUTO INTENTO COMUNICARSE CON KYUBI MENTALMENTE**

-KYUBI ESTAS AHI?-PREGUNTO NARUTO MENTALMENTE

-SI NARUTO PERO NO HAY TIEMPO PARA HABLAR VE A TU CASA Y PREPARA LAS COSAS NOS VAMOS-DIJO SERIO EL KYUBI

-ADONDE?-PREGUNTO EL RUBIO SERIO

-FUERA DE KONOHA-DIJO KYUBI

-ESTA BIEN SOLO DEJA QUE PREPARE ALGUNAS CARTAS PARA JIJI,TEUCHI, Y AYAME-CHAN

**NARUTO SE FUE CORRIENDO A SU CASA Y ESCRIBIO UNA CARTA PARA CADA UNO PRIMERO FUE A LA OFISINA DEL HOKAGE Y LA DEJO AHI**

-ESPERA NARUTO VE A ESE CUARTO-LE DIJO KYUBI

**NARUTO LE ISO CASO A SU OTO-SAN ,CUANDO ENTRO ENCONTRO UN ROLLO GIGANTE**

-QUE ES ESO OTO-SAN?-PREGUNTO NARUTO

-ES UN ROLLO CON TECNICAS NINJAS PROIBIDAS Y ALGUNAS DEL LOS HOKAGES-EXOLICO KYUBI-NARUTO QUIERO QUE TOMES LAS HOJAS Y LOS PINCELES Y COPIES TODO LO QUE HAY EN ESE ROLLO PUEDE QUE NOS SIRVA-EXPLICO EL KYUBI

-BUENO-DIJO NARUTO

**NARUTO EMPESO A COPIAR A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE PARA UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS ENCIMA SIN NINGUN ERROR DE CALIGRAFIA(NO COMO YO)CUANDO TEMINO GUARDO LAS HOJAS Y DEJO TODO COMO ESTABA **

**SE FUE CORRIENDO A LA CASA DE TEUCHI Y ENTRO A LA VENTANA DE AYAME,PUDO VER QUE SU CUARTO ERA DE COLOR ROSA CON ALGUNAS MUÑECAS Y FOTOS CON SU FAMILIA ,NARUTO DEJO LAS CARTAS ENCIMA DE LA MESA PARA QUE AYAME LAS VEA ,SE ASERCO A ELLA CON CUIDADO Y LA OBSERVO HASTA QUE**

**-NARUTO KUN ,PORFAVOR MAS QUIERO MAS-GIMIO AYAME**

**NARUTO NO ENTENDIA NADA MIENTRAS QUE KYUBI SE REI EN EL INTERIOR DE SE ASERCO A LA CAMA DE AYAME Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y DESPUES EN LA BOCA **

**-ALMENOS QUIERO RECORDAR ESE SABOR-DIJO NARUTO MIENTRAS LE DABA OTRO BESO**

**EL KYUBI ESTABA CON LA MANDIBULA ASTA EL PISO , NO PODIA CREERLO SU HIJO ESTABA ENAMORADO**

-PARECE QUE ALGUIEN SE ENAMORO-DIJO KYUBI CON UNA SONNRISA PERVERTIDA

-ENAMORARME? QUE ES ESO? PREGUNTO NARUTO

-SIERTO ME OLVIDE DE EXPLICAR ESO ,DESPUES TE LO EXOLICO -

**-BUENO ENTONSES ES MEJOR QUE ME VALLA YA ,NARUTO EMPESO A CORRER ASI LA GIGANTE PUERTA DE KONOHA, PARA DESPUES PERDERSE EN EL BOSQUE**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAP 1**


	2. Chapter 2 EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 1

aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de el levantar de uzushiogakure

NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO

2:el entrenamiento parte 1

se veia a un niño pelirrubio corriendo por el bosque hasta que se hizo de noche ,el pelirrubio se oculto en una cueva que encontró y encendió una pequeña fogata

mientras se sentaba y se consentrava en comunicarse con el kyubi

-oto-san me escuchas?-pregunto el rubio

-si naruto ¿que pasa?- pregunto el pelirojo

-que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto naruto

-bueno ehhhhhhh... ya se , el primer año entrenaras el control de chakra ,mientras que vamos a uzu-dijo kyubi

-por que?-pregunto naruto

-así no gastaras mucho chakra en técnicas muy poderosas y iremos a uzu para ver las técnicas de sellado-respondió el kyubi-bueno el segundo año entrenaremos

fuinjutsu(técnicas de sellado) y veremos si puedo salir asi puedo estirarme un poco y puede que te encuentre una madre -dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa pervertida

-oto-san como nacen los niños-pregunto el rubio

-ehhhhhhhhhhhh ..mira cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho ellos realizan una muestra de su amor y así nacen los bebes pero primero están dentro de

la pansa de su mamá por 9 meses-explico el kyubi

-ahhhhhhhhh-dijo sin entender naruto

-después te lo explico mejor ,bueno donde nos quedamos...a si ya me acuerdo ,bueno el tercer año entrenaremos tu resistencia y tu velocidad , el cuarto año te

enseñare taijutsu(habilidad con el cuerpo , el quinto año averiguaremos cual es tu afinidad y después te enseñare algunos jutsus ,el sexto año te enseñare a crear y

salir de genjutsus(técnicas de ilusiones) ,el séptimo año el kenjutsu(técnicas con espadas) el octavo año practicaremos algunos kinjutsus(técnicas prohibidas)que

copiamos del pergamino , el noveno año crearas y pulirás lo que entrenamos y el ultimo año ganaras mas experiencia como mercenario-dijo el kyubi mientra se

imaginaba la tortu..digo el entrenamiento de naruto

-entonces me volveré muy fuerte-dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos

-eso depende de ti pero mas de tu voluntad para proteger a tu seres queridos-dijo kyubi sonriendole a naruto- a porsierto ,cuando me fucione contigo me olvide de

decirte que puede que sufras algunos cambios-le dijo el kyubi a naruto

-que cambios ?-pregunto el rubio

-eso no lo se puede que pase en unos dias ,semanas ,mese,años pero no te preocupes no sera muy malo-dijo kyubi

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse-dijo naruto sin saber que estaba muy equivocado

-bueno sera mejor que descanses mañana aprenderás a controlar tu chakra-dijo el kyubi

-bueno hasta mañana oto-san-se despidió el rubio

-hasta mañana hijo-dijo el kyubi despidiéndose con un abraso

al día siguiente

naruto se empeso a despertar al escuchar la voz de su padre

-naruto despierta de una vez que el tiempo se pierde-dijo kyubi

-ahhh buenos días oto-san que comeremos hoy?-pregunto naruto medio dormido

-eso depende de ti naruto,tendrás que salir a cazar-respondió kyubi

-pero,yo no se cazar-respondió el rubio

-yo te enseñare-dijo kyubi

el kyubi le dijo a naruto que encontrara un rio y que le avisara,después de unos 5 minutos encontró uno

-oto-san ya encontré uno ahora que hago-pregunto naruto

-vas a tener que sacarte la ropa esepto los calzoncillos ,ve busca un pez y agárralo rápido y no dejes que se escape-dijo kyubi

naruto le hiso caso a su padre ,después de 50 intentos pudo agarrar 2 peces,preparo una fogata ,los calentó y se los comió

-bien ahora a entrenar-dijo kyubi

kyubi empeso a explicarle a naruto que es el chakra y para que funciona ,después de que naruto pudiera entenderlo el kyubi lo mando a meditar hasta que sintiera su

chakra como si fuera algo normal como respirar ,naruto estuvo 2 horas hasta que pudo sentirlo

-bien naruto ahora tienes que trepar un árbol sin usar las manos,para eso tienes que poner chakra en tus pies pero si le pones poco chakra te caerás y si le pones

demasiado se hará una pequeña grieta, asiendo esto tus reservas de chakra creseran y no gastaras tanto chakra-explico kyubi

-bueno oto-san -

naruto empeso a canalizar chakra a sus pies y empeso a caminar al árbol ,al dar 2 pasos sobre el árbol no paso nada hasta que ,¡bbbuuummm! el árbol estallo en

miles de pedazos,naruto se levanto sobándose un chichón que tenia en la cabesa

-pero que paso?-pregunto naruto sorprendido

-parese que pusiste demasiado chakra en tus pies-respondió kyubi

-pero tu dijiste que se aria una grieta en el árbol no que se rompería-dijo naruto

- a ver naruto ,canaliza todo tu chakra por todo tu cuerpo-le dijo kyubi a naruto

naruto hizo lo que le dijo su padre ,empeso a canalizar chakra por todo su cuerpo hasta su chakra se hizo visible y se creo una torre de chakra a su alrededor.

-listo naruto ya puedes dejar de concentrar chakra-dijo kyubi

naruto dejo de canalizar chakra

-y que paso oto-san-pregunto naruto

-me di cuenta que tu chakra es casi de un biju de 1 cola-dijo kyubi con cara de serio

-entonces tengo mas chakra que un kage- dijo naruto sorprendido

-si pero aun no lo puedes manipular bien, vas a tener que poner meno chakra para poder subir el árbol con chakra

-bueno-dijo naruto aun sorprendido

naruto paso 2 días tratando de subir al árbol sin sus manos hasta que lo consiguió

-si al fin lo logre-grito naruto

-bien hecho hijo-dijo kyubi orgulloso de su hijo

-y ahora que oto-san-pregunto impaciente naruto

-ahora te tendrás que quedar por un día en un árbol agarrado solo con tu chakra sin caerte , cuando lo logres serán 2 después 3 ,después 4 y después 5 días ,luego

caminaras sobre el agua cuando lo logres harás lo mismo que en el árbol y por ultimo trataras de darle forma al chakra para poder sacarlo por cualquier lado de tu

cuerpo y cualquier parte de tus puntos de chakra-dijo el kyubi

-por que sacarlo de mis puntos de chakra?-pregunto el rubio

por que en konoha hay un clan llamado los hyugas que pueden bloquear cualquier punto de chakra y si puedes dominar esta técnicas ellos no podrán golpearte en

los puntos de chakra ya que los reforzaras-explico el kyubi

-ah, ya entiendo-dijo el rubio

ese año naruto se lo paso entrenando el control de chakra y la manipulación de chakra,también se fue movilizando de pueblo a pueblo hasta que tuvo correr sobre el

agua y buscar una forma de pasar por los remolinos que cubrían a uzu cuando por fin naruto llego se sorprendió de ver todos los edificios destruidos y un montón de

tumbas,naruto sentía que estaba en casa pero también se sentía triste por todo su familia muerta

-siento que tengas que ver esto -dijo kyubi

-no importa -dijo naruto secándose las lagrimas que salían- adonde tenemos que ir ahora?-

-tienes que ir a ese gran edificio -dijo kyubi

naruto vio que el edificio no tenia ningún rascuño y se pregunto porque

-oto-san porque ese edificio esta bien y no destruido-pregunto intrigado mientras que se dirigía así el

-nadie pudo traspasar la barrera solo el chakra de un uzumaki podía romper la barrera ya que la barrera saca una gran cantidad de crakra-respondió kyubi

naruto estaba a 10 pasos del gran edificio y sintió como su chakra bajaba hasta casi sin dejarlo con chakra

-ves -dijo kyubi

naruto estaba arrodillado en el piso respirando con dificultad hasta que sintió que su chakra volvía rápidamente

-pero que paso ?-dijo naruto sin entender-mi chakra volvió rápidamente

-es porque ademas de sacar chakra identifica el chakra, si es un uzumaki le devuelve su chakra y si no es chakra de un uzumaki le roba lo poco que le queda-dijo el

kyubi.

-y como saben si es o no es un uzumaki?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-el chakra tiene un poco de ADN de la persona ,por ej el kage bushi sale igual al que lo hace por el ADN que tiene el chakra ,...esta barrera fue echa por los uzumakis-

explico kyubi

naruto estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que su clan fuera tan bueno en las barreras

-nunca crei que mi familia fuera tan buena-dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos haciendo que al kyubi le cayera una gota de sudor por su cien

-bueno sera mejor que entres-dijo kyubi

naruto al entrar se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna pisca de polvo,empeso a mirar el lugar el lugar era muy lindo :las paredes pintadas de rojo ,había una

chimenea, unos sillones cerca de la chimenea y una foto gigante sobre la chimenea .

-oto-san que buscamos?-pregunto el rubio

-si el edificio estaba tan protegida debe haber algo importante aquí,hay que buscar una entrada secreta-dijo el kyubi

naruto estuvo buscando unos cuantos minutos hasta que vio que habían una palabras escritas en la pared y decía "solo la sangre uzumaki podrá abrir el camino al

remolino"

-que significa eso?-pregunto naruto sin entender

-es un acertijo haber déjame pensar...ya se busca la imagen de un remolino-dijo kyubi

naruto empeso a buscar hasta que escucho que algo se le callo al agarrarlo vio que en el piso había un gran remolino como el símbolo de su clan

-oto-san ya lo encontré-dijo naruto

-bien naruto ahora busca algo filoso-dijo kyubi

naruto agarro un kunai que estaba sobre la mesa

-bien ahora córtate un poco el dedo y que la sangre caiga sobre el remolino

naruto hizo lo que le dijo su oto-san ,cuando lo hizo ,en donde esta chimenea se empeso a mover asta que se formo una escalera que conducía hasta abajo,naruto

agarro una escoba y la rompió después se arranco un pedazo de su remera y la embolvio en el pedazo de madera y luego iso un podo de fuego y hizo una

antorcha,naruto empeso a bajar y vio que habían antorchas ,empeso a prenderlas hasta pue se ilumino toda la sala ,era una sala grande donde había una cantidad

de armas tanto katanas ,kunai,shurikens ninchacos, se dio cuenta que había otra puerta ,se dirijio a ella ,al abrirla se encontró con una gran librería con

libros y pergaminos ,los libros eran de historia ,economía ,geografía ,ciencias ,matemática,etc.y los pergaminos eran de jutsus de todos los elementos ,de

fuinjutsus,genjutsus,taijutsus,kinjutsus,kenjutsus ,control de chakra , de clanes de todos los lugares, no decía nada,menos kurama ahora entendían

porque sellaron el lugar,naruto vio que había otra puerta mas, cuando se Haserco a la puerta se prepara y la abrió ,nunca pensó lo que vería era una gran cantidad de

millones de monedas de oro,también había lingotes de oro casi le da un infarto.

el kyubi fue el primero en recobrarse y ayudo a naruto a que pueda recobrarse después le dijo a naruto que agarrara los pergaminos de fuinjutsu ,algunos

pergaminos en blanco y kunais para entrenar ,cuando salio del pasadizo se serró y volvió a hacer una chimenea, el kyubi le dijo que si quería volver a entrar tenia que

hacer lo mismo que antes ,al salir el kyubi le dijo a naruto que dejaras las cosas en el piso .

-mira naruto ahora te enseñare un kinjutsu se que era para el octavo año pero si la aprendes ahora podrás aprender todo mas rápidos-dijo el kyubi serio

-y cual es esa técnica oto-san ?-pregunto naruto

-la técnica es el kage bushin es una tecnica nivel jonin ya que quita mucho chakra pero con tu gran chakra no sera problema ,esta técnica se basa en crear clones

sólidos y que puedan pelear y puedan aprender cosas y luego lo que ellos aprendieron ira a ti ,así adelantaremos tu entrenamiento-dijo el kyubi

el kyubi le dijo las posiciones de manos que tenia que hacer asta que naruto se las pudo saber

-bien naruto ahora has el jutsu -dijo kyubi

-kage bushin no jutsu -grito naruto

alrededor de naruto aparecieron 100 narutos

-lo has echo muy bien naruto -dijo kyubi- ahora 50 clones estudiaran fuinjutsu mientras que los otros harán un ejercicio de control de chakra que no pudimos hacer ya

que no teníamos dinero ,envía a comprar a un clon 50 kunais de madera y que luego con el chakra lo deslicen desde su brazo hasta su otro brazo hasta que lo logren-

dijo kiubi

-bueno-dijo naruto yendo a a bodega debajo del edificio

después de unos minutos salio naruto con gama-chan rellenito(regalo del hokage por su cumple a los 3

-tu ,ve y compra 50 kunais de madera y compra también unos tazones de ramen frutas y verduras ,menos brocoli -dijo naruto con cara de asco

-hai -dijo el el clon

-¡bueno mientras que el va a comprar las cosas limpiemos un poco el lugar mientra el vuelve!-grito para que lo escucharan

-¡hai!- gritaron los clones

después de unos 30 minutos limpiando llego el clon

-no pensé que llegaras tan rápido-dijo naruto

-use chakra en los pies para ir mas rapido-dijo el clon riendo

-jajaja veo que somos muy inteligentes-rió naruto

-bueno nos separaremos en 3 grupos ,el primero grupo de 50 estudiara fuinjutsu ,mientras que el otro de 25 practicaran con los kunais de madera y el tercer grupo

practicara el control de chakra haciendo que los kunais vallan de brazo en brazo moviendo lo con el chakra, ¡todos entendieron!-grito naruto

-¡hai!- gritaron todos los clones

así naruto entreno todo el año con sus clones pero siempre al eliminar los clones terminaba desmallado o con dolor de cabesa por recibir tanta informacion

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 2**


	3. Chapter 3 EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 2

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE

NARUTO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

* * *

CAPITULO 3 :EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 2

SE VEÍA A UN NARUTO DE 6 AÑOS LEYENDO LOS PERGAMINOS DE FUINJUTSU PARA PODER LIBERAR AL KYUBI DEL SELLO

- OTO-SAN AQUÍ DICE QUE PARA LIBERARTE TENGO QUE FIRMAR UN CONTRATO CONTIGO-DIJO NARUTO

-...YA SE CUAL CONTRATO ,VEN ENTRA A TU PAISAJE MENTAL-DIJO KYUBI

NARUTO ENTRO A SU PAISAJE MENTAL Y APARECIÓ ENFRENTE DE SU PADRE ,EL KYUBI TENIA UN PERGAMINO GIGANTE QUE LO DESENROLLO ENFRENTE DE NARUTO

-MIRA NARUTO ESTE ES EL CONTRATO DE LOS ZORROS CON ESTE PODRÁS INVOCAR A MIS HIJO ,ELLOS TE AYUDARAN A CONSEGUIR INFORMACIÓN Y PARA PELEAR ,

AHORA CÓRTATE UN POCO EL DEDO Y ESCRIBE TU NOMBRE EN EL PRIMER ESPACIO EN BLANCO Y DESPUÉS PON TUS HUELLAS-EXPLICO EL KYUBI

NARUTO HIZO LO QUE LE DIJO SU PADRE Y FIRMO

-BIEN NARUTO AHORA PUEDE INVOCAR ME ,MIRA QUE TU ERES EL PRIMER HUMANO EN FIRMAR EL CONTRATO DE LOS ZORROS ASI QUE SIENTE ORGULLOSO ,AHORA TE

ENSEÑARE LAS POSICIONES DE MANOS QUE DEBES DE HACER PARA INVOCAR ME-DIJO KYUBI

NARUTO ESTUVO PRACTICANDO LAS POSICIONES DE MANOS UNOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE PUDO HACERLAS BIEN , EL KYUBI LE DIJO QUE VOLVIERA A LA REALIDAD Y

QUE CUANDO LO INVOQUE DIGA "Kuchiyose no jutsu(TÉCNICA DEL HECHICERO) kyubi" y que agregara mucho chakra, al volver a la realidad naruto HIZO LO QUE LE

DIJO SU PADRE

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU KYUBI-DIJO NARUTO PONIENDO SU MANO EN EL PISO

PPPUUFFF SE ESCUCHO Y UNA GRAN NUBE DE HUMO SE VIO ,ENFRENTE DE NARUTO ESTABA EL KYUBI EN SU FORMA HUMANA

-PÁRESE QUE LO LOGRASTE NARUTO -DIJO KYUBI

-SI AL FIN PUDE SECAR A TOU-SAN -GRITO NARUTO ALEGRE ABRAZANDO A SU PADRE

-BIEN ,ASÍ SERA MAS FÁCIL ENTRENARTE-DIJO EL KYUBI CON UNA SONRISA SÁDICA

-SI PODRE ENTRENAR CON TOU-SAN GRITABA NARUTO

-BUENO YA ESTA O ME DEJARAS SORDO-DIJO EL KYUBI-BUENO HOY TIENES EL DÍA LIBRE MAÑANA ENTRENARAS TU VELOCIDAD ,POR HOY IREMOS AL PUEBLO DE LA

OTRA ISLA A COMPRARTE ROPA Y A DIVERTIRNOS-DIJO KYUBI CON UNA SONRISA CALIDAD

NARUTO SE PUSO ALEGRE AHORA PODÍA HACER LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISO PASEAR CON SU PADRE ,HABLAR ,REIR ,ETC

-BUENO PERO ANTES DE IRME MEJOR HAGO UNOS CLONES -DIJO NARUTO CREANDO 200 CLONES

-ESCÚCHENME BIEN QUIERO QUE SE SEPAREN EN 2 GRUPOS DE 100 ,EL PRIMER GRUPO LIMPIARA Y BUSCARA COSAS QUE NOS PUEDA SERVIR Y EL SEGUNDO GRUPO

ENTRENARA TODO LO QUE APRENDIMOS ASTA AHORA-DIJO NARUTO

-!HAI¡ GRITARON LOS CLONES

-BUENO VAMOS YENDO-DIJO KYUBI YENDO A LA OTRA ISLA

NARUTO ESTUVO MUY FELIZ TODO EL DÍA CON SU PADRE ASTA QUE VOLVIÓ A SU CASA Y DECISO LOS CLONES LE DOLÍA LA CABEZA POR TANTOS RECUERDOS QUE LE

VENÍAN HASTA QUE SE DESMAYO .

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE NARUTO EMPIEZA A ABRIR LOS OJOS HASTA VER A SU PADRE EN SU FORMA DE ZORRO Y VE QUE SU PADRE LO CUBRÍA CON SUS COLAS HASTA QUE

ESCUCHO A SU PADRE HABLAR EN SU ESPALDA VAMOS NARUTO DESPIERTA QUE YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO ,NARUTO SE LEVANTO ASUSTADO

-OTO-SAN PERO SI TU ESTAS AHÍ ENTONCES QUIEN ES EL?-PREGUNTO ASUSTADO NARUTO

-ES UN CLON QUE HICE MIENTRAS PREPARABA TODO-DIJO KYUBI MIENTRAS DE SACIA A SU CLON

NARUTO FUE A DESAYUNAR CEREAL QUE HABÍA COMPRADO CUANDO FUE CON SU OTO-SAN AL PUEBLO CUANDO TERMINO DE DESAYUNAR FUE A VER A SU OTO-SAN PARA

PREGUNTARLE QUE IBA A HACER CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO

-LO QUE HARÁS SERA CORRER POR 6 HORAS DESPUÉS CUANDO TE ACOSTUMBRES TE PONDRÁS LOS SELLOS DE GRAVEDAD QUE APRENDISTE EL AÑO PASADO ,DESPUÉS

DE CORRER 6 HORAS HARÁS 50 ABDOMINALES Y 50 LAGARTIJAS DESPUÉS DE ESO ESTIRARAS TE TOMARAS UN BAÑO Y DESCANSARAS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO DÍA-EXPLICO

EL KYUBI

NARUTO ESTABA QUE LE DABA UN INFARTO COMO IBA A HACER TODO ESO

-SI LLEGAS A PROTESTAR SERÁN 10 HORAS DE CORRER Y 150 ABDOMINALES Y 150 LAGARTIJAS .ALGUNA PROTESTA -PREGUNTO KYUBI

-SEÑOR NO SEÑOR -DIJO NARUTO EN FORMA DE SOLDADO

-¿ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS? ,¡EMPIEZA A CORRER !-GRITO EL KYUBI

ENTONCES EL RUBIO PASO CORRIENDO POR TODA LA ISLA QUE PARA EL LE ERA MAS GRANDE QUE KONOHA Y CADA VES AUMENTABA MAS LAS HORAS DE CORRER Y LAS

LAGARTIJAS , LAS FLEXIONES DE BRAZO Y LOS ABDOMINALES TAMBIÉN AUMENTABAN.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

SE VE A UN NARUTO DE 7 AÑOS SIN REMERA CORRIENDO ALREDEDOR DE LA ISLA , AL PASAR EL TIEMPO EL FÍSICO DE NARUTO SE FUE DESARROLLANDO PERO NO A UN

NIVEL EXTREMO, CUANDO NARUTO DEJO DE HACER LOS EJERCICIOS FUE A VER A SU PADRE PARA PREGUNTARLE QUE HARÍAN ESTE AÑO

-OTOU-SAN QUE HAREMOS ESTE AÑO?-DIJO NARUTO RESANDO A KAMI-SAMA QUE EL PRÓXIMO ENTRENAMIENTO NO FUERA TAN INFERNAL

-ESTE AÑO ENTRENARAS TAIJUTSU -DIJO EL KYUBI -EL TAIJUTSU ES UN ESTILO DE PELEA QUE SE CREA PARA COMBATIR POR EJ: EL ESTILO DE PELEA DEL CLAN HYUGA

LO UTILIZAN SOLO ELLOS AL TENER EL BIAKUGAN PUEDEN SERRAR LOS PUNTOS DE CHAKRA CON SU TAIJUTSU -EXPLICO EL KYUBI

-MI CLAN TAMBIÉN TENIA UNO ?-PREGUNTO NARUTO

-SI ,ELLOS TENÍAN UNOS DE LOS MEJORES TAIJUTSUS DEL MUNDO ,PERO PRIMERO TE ENSEÑARE UNO CON EL QUE PUEDAS COMBATIR POR AL MENOS CONTRA UN

GENIN -DIJO EL KYUBI

-¿POR QUE?-PREGUNTO NARUTO

-POR QUE CUANDO VUELVAS A KONOHA ENSEÑES ESTE TAIJUTSU NO MAS ASÍ PIENSAN QUE AUN TE PUEDEN CONTROLAR ,CREA UNOS 100 CLONES Y EMPEZAREMOS-

DIJO KYUBI

A NARUTO LE COSTO 3 MESES APRENDER EL TAIJUTSU , PERO LE COSTO UNOS 9 MESES APRENDER EL TAIJUTSU DE SU CLAN CON SUS CLONES

1 año después

-bueno naruto parece que te adaptaste muy bien a el taijutsu de tu clan-dijo kiubi-entonces ahora empezaremos con ninjutsu ,manda a un clon a que compre una

una de afinidad-dijo kyubi

-bueno-naruto creo un clon y lo mando a comprar papeles de afinidad

-bueno hasta que vuelva te explicare como funciona el papel ,para saber tu afinidad debes concentrar tu chakra en el papel las afinidades son 5

viento(futon),fuego(katon),tierra(Doton),agua(Suiton),relámpago(Raiton). También existen los sub elementos que para crearse se combinan algunos de los 5

elementos por ej: mokuton :elemento madera(se combina doton y suiton) ,Hioton :elemento hielo(se combina suiton y futon) ,hay mas pero eso son los unicos que me

acuerdo-dijo kyubi riendo

-parece que hacerse viejo ya le estaba pasando factura-pensó naruto con una gota estilo anime

-¡a quien le dices viejo ,maldito mocoso!-grito kyubi mientras le daba un golpe en la cabesa a naruto sacandole un chichón

-itaiiii-se quejo naruto por el dolor hasta que-espera como supiste lo que pensé? -pregunto naruto

-eso es por que aun nos podemos comunicar mentalmente por que en tu cuerpo hay aun una porción de mi chakra-explico kyubi

-entonces si estamos separados podemos comunicarnos?-pregunto naruto

el kyubi solo asintió

-sugoi-dijo naruto

unos minutos después volvió el clon con unos 20 papeles de chakra

-creo que te pasaste -dijo el kyubi con una gota de sudor -bueno que se le va a hacer -dijo kyubi

el kyubi le paso un papel a naruto y le dijo que le agregara chakra .

naruto le agrego chakra y el papel se corto en cuatro pedazos un pedazo se quemo , el otro se mojo ,el otro se arrugo y el ultimo se desmorono en pedasitos de

tierra.

el kyubi no se lo podía creer naruto tenia afinidad a los 5 elementos y puede que si lo combinara se crearían los otros sub elementos

-pareces que tienes afinidad a los 5 elemento ,la única persona que tuvo 5 afinidades fue mi padre el rikoudo sennin.-dijo kyubi

¿quien fue el?-pregunto naruto

-el fue el creador de todas las técnicas ninjas ,puede que en la biblioteca de tu clan diga mas que en la historia contada ya que el primer uzumaki fue el primer hijo del

rikudo sennin ,el segundo fue un uchiha y el tercero un senju .el uzumaki heredo el chakra masivo que tenia rikoudo sennin ,el uchiha heredo sus ojos pero estos

son rojos con tomoes llamado sharingan mientras que el de mi padre era todo el ojo color gris con aros alrededor y el ultimo hijo el senju heredo el cuerpo y la

manipulación del yin y el yang.

-genial, entonces soy familiar del creador de los ninjas -dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos

-bueno, no nos vallamos del tema, entonces crea 100 clones y divide 20 en cada afinidad así sera mas rápido-dijo kurama

1 año después

naruto ya había conseguido dominar los 5 elementos pero el que mas le gustaba era el elemento aire , también domino un sub elemento el elemento vapor

futton(elemento vapor) y el elemento mokuton (elemento madera) pero aun le faltaba como para estar en par con hashirama senju

bien naruto me impresiona has mejorado mucho en estos años le dijo kyubi a un naruto de 9 años

-todo gracias al kage bushin o sino tardaríamos mas -dijo riendo naruto

-bien ,para este año entrenaremos genjutsus pero eso no va a costar mucho ya que tu ya controlas muy bien al elemento yin-dijo kyubi-mira naruto el genjutsu

ataca al conducto de chakra de tu oponente haciendo que sus sentidos enloquezcan pero si el se da cuenta puede salir ,lo que yo te enseñare es un genjutsu pero

que ataca al alma y al espíritu de tu oponente así cuando lo saques de la ilusión no podrá hacer ningún jutsu porque su manejo espiritual sera un caos pero durara

unos minutos si no lo haces bien -explico kyubi

-genial-dijo el pelirrubio

-bueno ahora te explicare como salir de un genjutsu ,para salir de un genjutsu puede: infligirte una herida profunda o detener tu flujo de chakra y luego expulsarlo con

mas fuerza haber inténtalo-dijo el pelirrojo

el kyubi metió a naruto en una ilucion de clase c devil ,naruto detuvo su flujo de chakra y luego lo expulso creando una onda de chakra que recorrió unos 5 kilometros

-parece que creaste un nuevo jutsu -dijo el kyubi sorprendido

-y que hace ?-pregunto el pelirrubio

-pues no se ... haber naruto crea un clon-le dijo kyubi a naruto

naruto creo un clon y kyubi volvió a meter a naruto en un genjutsu con el clon también

-ahora que el verdadero naruto lo haga solo-dijo kyubi telepaticamente

naruto volvió a hacer la onda expansiva y esta ves se libero el y el clon

-parece que tu onda de chakra también afecta a las otras personas que están en un genjutsu-explico el kyubi

-entonces ,puedo sacar a otras personas de un genjutsu con la onda de chakra- dijo naruto feliz

-parece que si bueno , empecemos entonces con los genjutsus-dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa macabra

1 año después

naruto había conseguido aguantar los genjutsus que le manda el kyubi para la resistencia mental para los peores casos ,también logro aprender muchos genjutsus

,tanto de el kyubi como los de su clan

-ahh como voy a extrañar enseñarte genjutsus me encantaba ver tu cara de terror cada dia-dijo riendo el kyubi

-ja-ja-ja ríe todo lo que puedas por que cuando cree mu propio genjutsu mas horroroso que los tuyo veras como te ríes-dijo naruto ya planeando su venganza contra

su oto-san

-bueno no te enojes si la pasamos bien ese año -dijo kyubi sonriendo-bueno,este año practicaremos kenjutsu para eso necesitaras una espada-dijo kyubi -ve a la

armería de tu clan fíjate si no hay una katana de mango rojo con un zorro y que el metal sea de color negro-dijo kyubi

-no te hagas ilusiones de que tengan una katana así-dijo naruto con una gota de sudor mientras se dirija al sótano

cuando naruto llego empeso a buscar una katana como dijo su oto-san hasta que la encontró ,la katana era hermosa (es la de ichigo en modo bankai solo que en el

mango hay un zorro) ,cuando naruto salio de la armería fue con kyubi a pregúntale como supo que había una katana asi .

-mi padre se la regalo al primer uzumaki como regalo de cumpleaños -dijo kyubi -es una katana que fue creada por un material extraño que ya no existe y fue forjada

por mi y tiene un poco de mi chakra-explico kyubi

-buauuu -dijo naruto impresionado

-bueno ahora a entrenar ,manda a tus clones a la biblioteca y que estudien sobre el kenjutsu de los uzumakis mientras que yo te enseño el arte del kenjutsu kitsune-

dijo el kyubi

el kyubi no se sorprendió al ver que naruto aprendía rápido el arte kitsune por una razón ,"que los uzumakis nacieron para ser maestros en el arte del kenjutsu"

1 año después

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti naruto no solo aprendes rápido sino que también me has superado en el arte del kenjutsu-dijo el kyubi orgulloso de su hijo

-eso es por que tengo un buen maestro oto-san -dijo feliz naruto

-bueno ,ahora seguiremos con kinjutsus así que ve con tus clones y estudia los de tu clan y los de konoha

naruto se paso todo el año estudiando los kinjutsus y pudo realizarlos a la perfección esepto el "edo tensei" por 2 razones :la primera por que asqueaba pensar

quien pudo crear un jutsu tan horrible y la segunda por que tenia que a ser sacrificios para poder revivir a un muerto.

1 año después

-vas mejorando muy rápido naruto ,creo que ahora estarías al nivel de un biju de 6 colas ,pero aun te falta experiencia en el campo de batalla ,bueno ahora lo que

sigue es crear y pulir todas tus técnicas bueno espesemos-dijo el kyubi

naruto creo 1000 clones y hicieron 10 grupos de 100 , del grupo 1 al 9 se ocuparían de seguir mejorando las técnicas aprendidas ,mientras que el grupo 10 creara

nuevas tecnifica pasar 2 meses deciso todos los clones para recibirlo lo que aprendieron los clones pero se olvido que esta vez fueron mas de lo que acostumbraba

recibir y quedo inconsciente

(mundo interno)

naruto se encontraba en el bosque sentado esperando a despertar como siempre hasta que sintio la precencia de una persona desconocida, naruto salto y se puso

en posiciones de ataque ,el hombre desconocido llevaba un kimono blanco , en su frente salían una especie de cuernos y sus ojos eran raros se parecían a los ojos que

su oto-san le hablo

-descuida no vine a hacerte daño -dijo el hombre levantando las manos en forma de son de paz

-quien eres y que ases aquí? -pregunto el rubio

-yo soy el padre de kurama pero tu lo cono seras como kyubi, y con lo que hago aquí es para ver a mi ñieto -dijo el padre de kurama

-entonces tu eres el rikoudo sennin?-pregunto naruto asombrado

-si ese soy yo ?dijo rikoudo sennin riendo

-ojjisan-grito naruto naruto saltando sobre su abuelo para abrasarlo

-"ojisan"...me gusta como suena-dijo el rikoudo sennin

-tienes que salir ,oto-san se pondrá muy feliz de verte-dijo naruto

-lo siento pero no puedo salir yo solo vine para ver a mi ñeto y darte un regalo -dijo el rikoudo sennin tocándole la frente a naruto haciendo que sienta ardor en sus

ojo

mientras naruto estaba en el piso agarrándose la cabeza su abuelo le dijo que si quería activarlo que concentre una parte de su chakra y el chakra de kurama en sus

ojos y se activaría , y si quería desactivarlo que deje de mandar chakra por su cuerpo

mundo real

naruto se despertó gritando y agitado mirando para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que volvió a la realidad ,su padre entro rápido al escuchar el grito de naruto se

preocupo mas de lo que ya estaba

-hijo que paso?-pregunto asustado kurama

-nada oto-san solo que me acabo de de encontrar con tu padre-dijo naruto aun un poco exaltado

-co..con el viejo?-pregunto tartamudeando

-si ,me dijo que vino a verme a mi ya que soy su nieta y ...también dijo que me dio un regalo-dijo concentrando chakra de el y su padre en sus ojos,naruto se

sorprendió por que veía todo distinto veía todo lo de su alrededor sin voltearse y también podía ver los conductos de chakra de su padre ,naruto empeso a

desactivarlo para ver mejor.

kurama mostraba sorpresa en su rostro primero su hijo le dijo que vio al viejo(el rikoudo sennin) y segundo su padre le regalo a naruto el rinnengan mejorado

-ese maldito viejo solo quiere que me de un infarto para verme en el otro mundo -dijo kurama riéndose

-por cierto, me dijo que te llamabas kurama ,¿por que no me lo dijiste?-dijo naruto

-por que vos no preguntaste?-contraataco el kyubi

-pensé que no tenias nombre -dijo naruto

-pues ahora ves que tengo-dijo kurama sonriendo

-cuanto estuve dormido?-pregunto el rubio

-por 2 semanas? -dijo kurama -me tenias preocupado

-lo siento-dijo naruto mirando para abajo

-no te preocupes ahora descansa mañana veremos que hacemos con el rinnengan-dijo el pelirrojo

al día siguiente

-naruto escucha cuando tengas activo el rinnengan solo podrás hacer 6 clones -dijo el kyubi

-por que?-pregunto naruto

-por que cuando tengas el rinnengan activo y hagas un clon todos compartirán la misma vista osea lo que ve un clon vos lo veras ,sera lo mismo con los clones-

explico el kyubi- bueno según recuerdo el rinnengan tenia algo llamado los 6 caminos:

.el camino DEVA: te permite manipular la fuerza de atracción y la de repulsión un jutsu que creo mi padre fue Banshō Ten'in(atracción universal)esta técnica permite

manipular la gravedad del usuario y a traerlo a ti ,otro seria el shinra tensei(juicio divino) puede repeler cualquier ataque físico o ninjutsu creando una onda expansiva

de pende de cuanto chakra le pongas mas grande sera la onda expansiva pero no lo podrías utilizar por unos minutos,otro seria un jutsu de telepatía sirve para

comunicarse con otras personas

.el camino HUMANO:ofrece la posibilidad de eliminar el alma del oponente y leer la mente de una persona, la técnica se llama absorción de alma

.el camino PRETA: con este camino puedes absorber cualquier tipo de chakra incluyendo la mayoría de los ninjutsus por ej Fūjutsu Kyūin(Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de

Absorción)con este jutsu absorbes cualquier chakra

.el camino EXTERNO: otorga la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte , es decir ,poder revivir a una persona.

.el camino ANIMAL:te permite invocar una gran cantidad de criaturas ,osea podes firmar mas de un contrato.

.Y el camino NARAKA : otorga 2 poderes resurrección y interrogación.

También me acuerdo algunos de sus técnicas por ejemplo:

BOLA DE LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA VERDAD:Mediante la Manipulación de la Forma el usuario puede manipular las esferas a su voluntad y transformarlas en lo que desea se

utiliza para fines ofensivos y defensivos

CHIBAKU TENSEI : es una esfera que creas en tus manos ,después la lanzas y como si fuera un magneto atrae pedazos de tierra ,hasta montañas creando una roca

gigante la podes usar para encerrar a alguien o las podes dejar caer contra el enemigo

y también te da la habilidad de detectar el chakra y saber si es persona miente o no ,también permite ver si la persona es buena o mala

naruto estaba en shock no podía creer que su abuelo fuese tan fuerte

-buau el abuelo si que era fuerte-dijo naruto aun impresionado

-bueno ahora crea 1000 clones con tu chakra y con el mio y mándalos a leer todo lo que hay en la biblioteca y cuando digo todo es jutsus ,historia ,geografía

,matemática ,etc-dijo kurama

-pero esas cosas son muy aburridas-dijo naruto con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos

-si quieres ser hokage tendrás que hacerlo -dijo kurama

-okay-dijo resignado naruto

naruto creo los clones y los mando a estudiar todo lo de la biblioteca

-bien ahora crea 5 clones y practicaremos los 6 caminos-dijo kurama

10 meses después

bien naruto lo hiciste bien aunque aun te faltan 4 caminos que dominar-dijo el kyubi

naruto en estos 10 meses solo pudo dominar el camino de DEVA y el camino de PRETA

nunca .. pensé .. que fuera tan ..difícil los caminos-dijo naruto agitado

-bueno es hora de que comiences a ganar experiencia como mercenario , ve a la bodega de armas y elige una mascara asi cuando lleguemos a konoha no te

reconozcan -explico el kyubi

naruto fue a la bobeda de armas y empeso a mirar las mascaras hasta que encontró una mascara que le encanto(la mascara es la de ichigo cuando se transforma en

modo hollow la primera )naruto la guardo en un sello que tenia en su brazo se fue a volverse mercenario

* * *

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 el regresar a konoha

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

capitulo 4 : el regresar a konoha

* * *

1 año después

se veía a una persona de al menos 1,80 cm de alto venia con una campera de color negro que en la parte de atrás esteba el símbolo del clan uzumaki , la capucha le

cubría los ojos ,llevaba unos pantalones anbu también color negro y unas sandalias ninja color azul.

antes de llegar a la aldea hizo un henge(transformación) se transformo en un hombre de 40 años pelinegro con una campera gris sin capucha ,un pantalón color azul

y llevaba ojotas,al llegar a la puerta le salio una gota en la cien estilo anime ,los guardias estaban durmiendo , el pelinegro se acerco a ellos y golpeo la mano contra

la mesa

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡por favor no nos mate llevese lo que quiera pero no nos mate por favor! -gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Y estos son los guardias de la aldea mas fuerte?-pensó naruto con una gran gota de sudor

-De como que aun no atacan la aldea-dijo kurama igual que naruto

-descuiden no voy a hacer nada solo quiere instalarme un rato en la aldea-dijo naruto a los dos guardias mas tranquilos

-ah si es eso, entonces dígame su nombre y el por que de su visita-dijo el guardia sacando una tabla con hojas y un pincel para escribir

-mi nombre es menma no tengo apellido nací solo-dijo menma(naruto) con una cara triste

-lo siento -dijo el otro guardia -y el por que de su visita ?-pregunto el guardia para cambiar el tema

-vine a hospedarme un rato y después me iré para seguir mi camino-dijo menma(naruto)

-por cuanto piensa hospedarse aquí -pregunto de nuevo el guardia

-puede que un año ,me gusta quedarme un tiempo en algunos lugares antes de irme-dijo riendo menma(naruto)

-bueno eso es todo , que su hospedaje en la aldea sea de su agrado-dijo el guardia

-gracias , por cierto saben donde venden ramen -pregunto menma(naruto)

-claro , solo sigue recto y encontraras un local llamado ichiraku ramen -dijo el otro guardia

- gracias - dijo llendose el pelinegro a ichiraku

-naruto sera mejor que primero vallas con el hokage - sugirió kurama

-pero yo quiero ver a ayame-chan -dijo naruto

-recuerda que aun no controlas bien el modo kitsune-dijo kurama

-eso fue por tu culpa nunca me dijiste que al fusionarnos tendría que soportar transformarme en mitad kitsune -dijo con naruto con cara de miedo

- jajajaja fue el mejor día de mi vida -rió kurama

- pero que dices , casi me violan - dijo naruto recordando ese día

flash back 5 meses atrás

naruto acababa de terminar una misión de mercenario donde le pagaron muy bien

-ummm ya se esta haciendo de noche , mejor alquilo uno habitación -dijo naruto caminando por la calle resiviendo miradas de muchas chicas de su misma edad , hasta

de mujeres mayores.

cuando naruto al fin pudo alquilar una habitación se baño y se acostó a dormir.

al día siguiente naruto se despertó y se sentía raro pero no le hiso caso hasi que tomo sus cosas y se fue para seguir su camino, al salir del hotel solo dio 2 pasos

cuando se escucho .

-¡kkkyyyyyaaaaaa! ¡que hermoso! -gritaron todas las chicas lanzándose a el

naruto hiso lo único que se le vino a la mente "correr por su vida" ,naruto corría con una velocidad increíble ,pero las chicas que lo perseguían parece que tenían la

misma velocidad , naruto se asustaba cada ves mas hasta que se le ocurrió desaparecer en un Shunshin no Jutsu de aire

-pero que paso hay-dijo naruto aun asustado

-parece que una parte de la fusión se completo - dijo kurama

-pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que paso?-dijo naruto sin entender

-mirate a un espejo- dijo kuram

naruto aun sin entender se metió en un baño que había por ahí para mirarse en el espejo ,cuando lo hizo casi grito por lo que vio ,se vio a el pero con o rejitas de

kitsune de color amarillo su pelo seguía amarillo pero con unos mechones rojos ,sus bigotes se hicieron mas notorio en sus cachetes ahora parecía un lindo zorrito

humano y lo peor tenia una cola de zorrito esponjoso

-ppppp¡pero que pasa? -grito naruto asustado

-parece que cuando me fusione contigo algunos rasgos de kitsune se combinaron con tu ADN , solo espero que tampoco se aya mezclado otra cosa por que hocino

estas jodido-dijo kurama con una sonrisa pervertido

-ahora que hago si salgo me verán y pasara lo mismo -dijo naruto

-entonces métete en el edificio de hay enfrente ,entras hasta el fondo y esperas hasta que se vallan -dijo kurama con una sonrisa maligna

naruto ni vio sonrisa maligna de su padre solo iso lo que el le dijo , entro corriendo al edificio , al pasar la segunda puerta se quedo echo de piedra , lo que penso que

era una habitación , en verdad era un baño para que se bañaran las mujeres después de entrenar , y ahí estaba naruto enfrente de 20 mujeres desnudas que

querían que el kitsune se quedara a hacerles compañía , naruto salio volando hasta el bosque por una hemorragia nasal que tuvo cuando una chica se le acerco

apoyando sus pechos de copa c contra naruto

fin de flash back

-por almenos aprendiste a controlar un poco la transformacion -dijo kurama

-si ,pero solo dura 5 horas ,después tengo que volver a ocultarlo -dijo naruto suspirando -bueno entonces voy primero con jiji y después a ichiraku

naruto se dirigió a la oficina del hokage para poder contarle todo lo que iso en estos 10 años

-naruto no le cuentes todo solo cuéntale que un hombre te entreno en kenjutsu , ninjutsu , taijutsu y ninjutsu ,si pregunta por algún jutsu diles algunos de rango D y

2 de rango A nada mas , no es que no confié en el solo es para sorprenderlo- dijo kurama

cuando naruto llego al edificio le pidió una cita a la asistente del hokage para una reunion con el , la chica le fue a preguntar al hokage y el hokage acepto que podría

ser ahora,cuando naruto entro y serraron la puerta deciso el henge dejando a naruto

-na...na..naruto!-grito feliz el hokage levantándose para ir a abrasarlo

naruto y el hokage se abrasaron , cuando se separaron el hokage le enpeso a bombardear con preguntas

-espera jiji-dijo naruto mientras se dirijia a la puerta y ponía un sello de silencia -ahora si ¿cuales son las preguntas?

-¿a donde fuiste?-pregunto el hokage

-a todos lados ,no estuve en un lugar definido-dijo naruto

-¿que hiciste en estos 10 años?-pregunto de nuevo

-entrenando-dijo naruto

-quien te entreno?-pregunto de nuevo

-un hombre llamado Kurama-respondió naruto

-¿que te enseño?

-ninjutsu , taijutsu ,genjutsu y un poco de kenjutsu -dijo naruto mintiendo

-buau ,entonces eres fuerte -dijo sonriendo - y en que nivel estas -

-según mi maestro nivel chunin-dijo otra ves mintiendo naruto

-entonces te pondré directamente como chunin-dijo el hokage preparando los papeles para naruto

-me gustaría estar en la academia primero- dijo el pelirrubio

-por que? ya sos nivel chunin ,para que quieres ir a la academia -pregunto integrado el hokage

-quiero intentar hacer amigos -dijo naruto

-bueno ,en ese caso en 2 semanas se graduaran los próximo ninjas podrías ir mañana ,toma-dijo dándole la dirección del lugar y los horarios

-gracias , me voy yendo tengo que saludar a teuchi y a ayame-chan-dijo naruto

-bueno , después seguimos hablando- dijo sarutobi- a por cierto toma -dijo sarutobi dándole una llave y una dirección- es de tu nueva casa-dijo sarutobi

-gracias-dijo naruto sonriendo

naruto salio de la oficina del hokage dirigiéndose hacia ichiraku , cuando naruto llego pidió un 1 tazón de ramen de cerdo

-enseguida lo preparo-dijo una chica de 15 años con su cuerpo bien desarrollado

cuando ayame termino de preparar el ramen se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que era naruto

-na..naruto?-pregunto con esperanza la chica

-el mismo ayame-chan-dijo naruto riendo

la chica soltó el ramen que se rompió en el piso ,pero a ella no le importo ella salto sobre el estante y tiro a naruto al piso mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba naruto,

naruto respondió al beso después de salir de la impresión, por falta del maldito aire tuvieron que separarse

-naruto eres tu ,eres tu , enserio eres tu-dijo ayame llorando

-si soy yo ayame por favor no llores que me duele verte llorar-dijo naruto

a ayame le apareció un aura maligna encima suya

-eres tu -dijo ayame con vos endemoniada agarrándole los cachetes y estirandocelos

-aaa ayame no , no tires -dijo naruto

-maldición si sigue así perderé el control de la transformacion -penso naruto

-como quieres que deje de tirarte los cachetes maldito ni te despediste por al menos cumple tu promesa-dijo tirando le mas fuerte los cachetes

pppuuuffff

-mierda , me transforme -dijo naruto suspirando

-n...na...naru...¡kya! ¡que hermoso! grito abrazando a naruto con fuerza

según naruto el estaba en el cielo osea entre en medio de los pechos de copa D de ayame ,ayame seguía encima de naruto abrazándolo y moviendo lo unos segundos

después se puso mas roja que un tomate

-na..na..naruto-kun -dijo mas sonrojada sentía que debajo de ella algo duro estaba creciendo

- lo..lo siento-se disculpo naruto rojo -es que estas tan linda y también te movías mucho sobre mi ..ya sabes-dijo naruto mas rojo

ayame no lo estaba escuchando solo estaba escuchando 3 boces citas en su cabes la primera le decía que serrara antes la tienda y que le de su primera vez a

naruto ahora, la secunda vos le decía que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo haber cuanto aguanta naruto y la otra voz le decía que le grite pervertido y que se

levante ,prefirió hacerle caso a la segunda voz . ayame vovio a meter la cabesa de naruto entre sus pechos mientras se seguía moviendo, ayame cada vez que se

movía sentía como el ami guito del rubio con mechones rojos y ojos azules se iba haciendo mas grande ,ayame ya no aguanto mas y .

-aaaaahhhhh naruto-kun - gimió ayame roja mientras que se corría sobre naruto (suerte que era lunes casi nadie anda los lunes por la noche)

naruto al escuchar el gemido de ayame no aguanto mas y se tele transporto a su nueva casa

-Que...que ..paso?-pregunto aun sonrojada y agitada

-yo mande un clon antes a mi nueva casa y que pusiera un sello para tele transportarme cuando acabara de comer , pero parece que comeré en casa -dijo naruto a

una mas sonrojada ayame por lo que dijo el rubio

naruto levanto a ayame como un esposo levanta a su novia para llevarla a la cama, la acostó con cuidado como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo,naruto

siguió besándola y luego enpeso a bajar por el cuello de ayame dejando le chupones en el cuello y deleitándose con los gemidos de ayame, naruto enpeso a sacarle

el kimono de ayame dejando ver sus pechos copa D sostenidos por un sujetador de color rojo haciendo que naruto se excite mas ,ayame estaba muy roja , naruto la

estaba por hacer suya ,naruto enpeso a de sabrocharle el sostén a ayame asiendo que sus tetas quedaran al aire ,naruto enpeso a estimular con sus manos los

pezones de ayame haciendo que esta gimiera cada ves mas fuerte , a naruto le dio ganas de probar el sabor de las tetas de ayame asi que con su mano izquierda

estimulaba el pezón izquierdo y con su boca chupaba el pezón de ayame haciendo que esta gimiera mas fuerte y diciéndole a naruto que siga

-aaa na naruto-kun si sigue po por favor aaaaaa-gimio ayame agarrándose de las sabanas

cuando naruto escucho lo que dijo ayame le pellizco y mordió los pezones haciendo que ayame gritara de placer

ayame espera un ca chito -dijo naruto levantándose y viendo la cara de enojo de ayame por no seguir ,después de unos 10 segundos que para ayame fueron eternos

naruto volvió

-que hiciste?-pregunto ayame

-puse unos 5 sellos de silencios o sino despertaras a los vecinos-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

e e eso es tu culp aaaaaaaaaaaa : gimio ayame al sentir que naruto volvía a su tarea

naruto enpeso a sacarse la ropa enfrente de ayame haciendo que esta se sonroje aun mas (si es que se puede) naruto quedo en calzoncillos , naruto se acerco a

besar a ayame mientra que con su mano derecha masturbaba a ayame sobre su y luego enpeso a bajar dejando le marcas de chupones hasta que llego a su

destinos las bragas rosadas de ayame que estaban todas mojadas por la excitación , naruto de un movimiento le saco las bragas a ayame y le enpeso a chupar la

intimidad de ayame haciendo que ayame gritara mas fuerte

-aaa naa aaaa naru noooo aaaaa esta su suciooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito fuerte ayame al sentir como naruto le mordía el clítoris haciendo que se corriera

en la boca de naruto , naruto saboreo los fluidos de ayame y dijo

-ummm ayame eres muy rica-dijo naruto lamiéndose los labios mientras que se baja los calzoncillos

naruto movió las piernas de ayame dejando su intimidad al aire

-ayame-chan ya la voy a meter- dijo naruto

-se gentil por favor es mi primera vez-dijo ayame sonrojada

naruto asintió y enpeso a meter su pene dentro de ayame hasta que se encontró con la barrera ,naruto beso a ayame y la penetro y se quedo quieto mientras que

ayame le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de naruto ,naruto espero unos segundos hasta que sintió que ayame se empezaba a mover ,naruto enpeso a penetrarla

lentamente y después cada vez mas rápido haciendo que ayame empezara empezara a gemir mas fuerte gritando

-aaaa naruto ma mas mas rápido mas rápido aaaaaaaa naruto-kun -gemía mas fuerte ayame

naruto empezó a moverse cada ves mas rápido

-ayame-chan me voy a acorrer-dijo naruto apunto de salir

-naruto aaaaaa hazlo aaaaaaa hazlo dentro aaaaaaaaa quiero aaa quiero que me embaraces aaaaaaaa siiii quiero que me aaaaaaa que me des tu semilla-dijo

ayame abrasándolo con las piernas para que no salga

-aaaa ayame -chan no aguanto mas-dijo naruto corriéndose

-ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -grito ayame de placer

naruto callo al lado de ayame y la cubrió con las sabanas

-buenas noche , mi princesa- dijo naruto dandole un beso en la frente a ayame

* * *

espero que les aya gustado


	5. Chapter 5 entrando a la academia

AQUI LES TRAIGO EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

** CAPITULO 5 :ENTRANDO A LA ACADEMIA**

LOS RAYOS DE SOL EMPESARON A ENTRAR POR LA VENTANA DE NARUTO HACIENDO DESPERTAR A AYAME Y QUE SE PREGUNTE

-DO..DONDE ESTOY?-PREGUNTO AYAME

AYAME SE QUISO LEVANTAR PERO SINTIO QUE ALGUIEN LA ABRAZABA POR DETRAS , A AYAME SE LE HERIZO LA PIEL AL SENTIR EL CONTACTO DE OTRA PERSONA

,CUANDO SE ATREVIÓ A MIRAR A ATRÁS VIO A NARUTO DURMIENDO AUN CON LAS O REJITAS DE ZORRO HACIENDO QUE SE SONROJE

-QUE..QUE LINDO -DIJO SONROJANDOSE PARA DESPUES AGARRARSE LA CABESA AL RECIBIR LA INFORMACION DE LA OTRA NOCHE

-NA ..NA..NARUTO-KUN Y YO ( 0/0 ) -RECORDO SONROJANDOSE COMO UN TOMATE PARA LUEGO SONREIR Y ABRAZARLO ,CUANDO AYAME LO ABRAZO SINTIO 3 COSAS :

LA PRIMERA ERA QUE EN SU CORAZON ALGO EMPESABA A CRESER , LA SEGUNDA SINTIO EL AMIGUITO DE NARUTO CRECIENDO , Y LA TERCERA ERA QUE ALGO ADEMAS

DE LOS BRAZOS DE NARUTO LA AGARRABA Y LA ACERCABA CADA VES MAS , AYAME MIRO BAJO LAS FRAZADAS PARA VER QUE ERA , LO PRIMERO QUE VIO FUE EL AMIGO

DE NARUTO HACIENDOLA SONROJAR Y LA SEGUNDA COSA QUE LA IMPRECIONO FUE VER 9 COLAS COLOR AMARILLO Y CON ALGUNOS PELITOS ROJOS ABRAZANDOLA

,CUANDO MIRO BIEN SE DIO CUENTA QUE SALIAN DE NARUTO ,AYAME EMPESO A ACARICIAR LAS COLAS DANDOSE CUENTA ERAN MUY ESPONJOSA Y ESO LE GUSTO ,SIN

DARSE CUENTA SU MANO FUE AL PENE DE NARUTO ACARISIANDOLO HACIENDO QUE CRECIERA CADA VEZ MAS ,CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA NO SABIA QUE HACER

,PRIMERO MIRO A NARUTO Y VIO QUE SEGUIA DURMIENDO ,CON CUIDADO SE PUDO SEPARAR DE NARUTO Y LUEGO SE AGACHO EMPESANDO A BESAR Y LUEGO A

CHUPAR EL PENE DE NARUTO HACIENDO QUE ESTE EMPESARA A HABLAR EN SUS SUEÑOS

-A A AYAME-CHAN SI SIGUE -DIJO NARUTO EN SU SUEÑO HACIENDO QUE AYAME SE EXITARA MAS Y EMPESARA A MASTURBAR EL PENE DE NARUTO MAS RAPIDO

HACIENDO QUE SE CORRA Y DESPERTANDO A NARUTO

-A QUE QUE PASO?-PREGUNTO NARUTO SIN ENTENDER HASTA QUE MIRO AVAJO Y VIO A AYAME TRAGANDO TODO SU SEMEN

-A AYAME-CHAN-DIJO SORPRENDIDO NARUTO POR LO QUE HIZO

-LO LO SIENTO -DIJO AYAME AVERGONSANDOSE DE QUE LA DESCUBRIERA

NARUTO SONRIO Y CAMBIO DE POCISIONES AHORA EL ESTABA SOBRE ELLA

-NO PENSÉ QUE MI PRINCECITA FUERA TAN PERVERTIDA-DIJO NARUTO CON UNA SONRISA PERVERTIDA

-N NO NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA -DIJO AVERGONZADA MIRANDO PARA OTRO LADO

AYAME ESTABA AVERGONSADA NO SABIA QUE DECIR ,CUANDO ESTUBO APUNTO DE HABLAR SOLO PUDO GEMIR AL SENTIR QUE UNA DE LAS COLAS DE NARUTO QUE

EMPEZÓ A ACARICIAR SU VAGINA ,NARUTO NO SE QUEDO ATRÁS Y EMPEZÓ A BESARLA APASIONADAMENTE HACIENDO QUE SE FUERA EXCITANDO MAS

-NA ..NARU ..POR FAVOR .. MÉTEMELA-DIJO SONROJADA AYAME

-CON GUSTO MI PRINCESA -DIJO NARUTO PREPARANDOSE

NARUTO LA PENETRO DE UNA ESTOCADA HACIENDO QUE ELLA GRITE DE PLACER ,NARUTO EMPESO A PENETRARLA CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE HACIENDOLA GEMIR CADA

VEZ MAS , NARUTO DE UN RAPIDO MOVIMIENTO SE DIO VUELTA HACIENDO QUE ELLA QUEDARA SOBRE EL HACIENDO QUE AYAME CABALGUE SOBRE EL

- AHHH LO LO SIENTO MAS AAAAHH MAS PROFUNDO (SI SEGUIMOS ASI NO PASARA NI UNA SEMANA Y YA QUEDARE EMBARAZADA) DIJO AYAME GRITANDO DE LA

EXCITACION

NARUTO TENIA UNA LINDA VISTA DE LOS PECHOS DE AYAME MOVIENDOSE DE ARRIBA A ABAJO , NARUTO CAZO UNO CON SU MANO Y OTRO CON SU BOCA HACIENDO

QUE AYAME GRITA AUN MAS DE PLACER

-TIENES MUY SENCIBLES LOS PESONES -DIJO NARUTO MODIENDO UNO

AYAME YA NO PODÍA MAS TENIA NUBLADA LA MENTE SOLO DIJO

-A ME ME ¡ME CORRO!-DIJO AYAME CORRIÉNDOSE AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE NARUTO HACIENDO QUE SUS OJOS QUEDEN EN BLANCO Y SE DESMAYARA DE LA

EXCITACION

NARUTO ACOSTO A AYAME DEVUELTA EN LA CAMA Y SE PARO PARA IR A BAÑARSE AL SALIR DE LA DUCHA VIO A AYAME AUN DURMIENDO , A NARUTO LE PARECIO UNA

GOTA ESTILO ANIME AL ESCUCHAR GEMIR A AYAME EN SUS SUEÑOS , NARUTO MIRO LA HORA Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE FALTABAN 2 HORAS PARA LA ACADEMIA , NARUTO

FUE A COMPRAR LAS COSAS PARA LA ACADEMIA Y CUANDO LLEGO VIO A UNA AYAME PREOCUPADA

-AYAME-CHAN QUE PASA? -DIJO NARUTO CERRANDO LA PUERTA

-MI ZORRITO -AYAME SALTANDO DESNUDA HACIA EL -PENSÉ QUE ME HABÍAS ABANDONADO -DIJO AYAME LLORANDO

NARUTO SE RUBORIZO POR 2 COSAS 1 POR EL SUFIJO DE " MI ZORRITO " Y LA OTRA ES POR QUE AYAME AUN ESTABA DESNUDA Y NARUTO TENIA LOS PECHOS DE AYAME

EN LA CARA

-NO TE PREOCUPES MI PRINCESA YO NO TE ABANDONARÍA POR NADA DEL MUNDO-DIJO NARUTO

AYAME SE SINTIÓ FELIZ AL ESCUCHAR ESO , PERO SE VOLVIÓ A SONROJAR A SENTIR DE NUEVO QUE ALGO EMPEZABA A CRECER DEBAJO DE ELLA

-AUN TE QUEDA FUERZA -DIJO SORPRENDIDA AYAME

-SI TU ESTAS CERCA SIEMPRE TENDRÉ FUERZAS-DIJO NARUTO-PERO AHORA NO PODEMOS ,EN 1 HORA ME TENGO QUE IR A LA ACADEMIA-

-A BUENO-DIJO TRISTE-A A A LA TARDE PUE PUEDO VENIR OTRA VEZ -PREGUNTO SONROJADA

-CLARO , PERO Y EL VIEJO-PREGUNTO NARUTO

-EL SE FUE POR UNOS MESES A BUSCAR NUEVAS ESPECIAS-DIJO AYAME -ASÍ QUE PODEMOS ESTAR TODOS LOS DÍAS JUNTOS -DIJO AYAME SONROJADA

-ENTONCES , MI PRINCESA PERVERTIDA CUANDO LLEGUE TE JURO QUE MAÑANA NO VAS A PODER CAMINAR POR TODO LO QUE TE HARE -DIJO NARUTO SONRIENDO

PERVERTIDAMENTE-BUENO ,AHORA VE Y PONTE TU ROPA QUE VOY A PREPARAR ALGO PARA COMER

AYAME YA QUERIA QUE FUERA DE TARDE , SE FUE A PONER ALGO DE ROPA PARA IR A DESAYUNAR ,DESPUES DE CAMBIARSE FUE A COMER CON NARUTO Y HABLARON

SOBRE LO QUE HICIERON ESTOS 10 AÑOS HASTA QUE NARUTO TUVO QUE IRSE , NARUTO LE DEJO UNA COPIA DE LA LLAVE DE SU APARTAMENTO POR SI ELLA SE IBA.

NARUTO LLEGO 10 MINUTOS ANTES Y SE PUSO A BUSCAR AL QUE ESTABA AL MANDO DE LA ACADEMIA , CUANDO LO ENCONTRO LE MOSTRO EL PAPEL FIRMADO POR EL

HOKAGE Y ACEPTO , DESPUES DE QUE LE HABLARAN SOBRE LAS REGLAS DE LA ACADEMIA SE DUE AL AULA Y TOCO LA PUERTA , 10 SEGUNDOS DESPUES SALIO UN

HOMBRE CON EL PELO COLOR CASTAÑO ATADA CON UNA COLA DE CABALLO EN PUNTA , TAMBIEN TIENE UNA GRAN SICATRIS EN SU NARIZ , DE OJOS NEGROS Y PIEL

CLARA Y LLEVABA EL TIPICO TRAJE CHUNIN

-HOLA ,¿QUIEN ERES? PREGUNTO EL HOMBRE

-SOY UN NUEVO ALUMNO-DIJO NARUTO MOSTRANDO EL PAPEL

-QUE RARO , PERO BUENO NO PUEDO NEGARME A LA ORDEN DEL HOKAGE -SUSPIRO- VEN ENTRA A POR CIERTO ME LLAMO IRUKA

IRUKA SE PUSO EN MEDIO DEL SALON Y COMENSO A HABLAR

-CHICOS HOY TENDREMOS A UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE POR FAVOR TRÁTENLO BIEN- DIJO IRUKA -POR FAVOR PASA Y PRESÉNTATE

NARUTO CAMINO HASTA PONERSE ENFRENTE DE TODOS Y DIJO

-HOLA SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI MUCHO GUSTO- DIJO NARUTO CON SU SONRISA DE SIEMPRE

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ME PARECE CONOCIDO SU NOMBRE ... ¡ES EL DEMONIO!- PENSO IRUKA

-BUENO NARUTO VE Y SIENTATE EN CUALQUIER LUGAR QUE QUIERAS -DIJO IRUKA MIRANDOLO FRIAMENTE Y MANDANDO SU INSTINTO ASESINO

NARUTO SINTIÓ LA MIRADA DE ODIO DE IRUKU ,SOLO PUDO SUSPIRAR AL PENSAR QUE TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER A RECIBIR ESA MIRADA

-DE ACUERDO -DIJO NARUTO PASANDO POR AL LADO DE UN IRUKA SORPRENDIDO POR QUE NARUTO CAMINABA COMO SIN NADA Y EL LE ESTABA MANDANDO SU

INSTINTO ASESINO PERO NADA

NARUTO SE SENTO AL LADO DE UN CHICO DE CHAQUETA GRIS VERDUSCA DE BOTONES , LLEVAVA UNAS GAFAS OSCURAS QUE LE OCULTABAN LOS OJOS, TAMBIEN UN

PANTALON COLOR MARRON

-¡PERO IRUKA-SENSEI ESO NO ES JUSTO NOSOTROS YA VAMOS 4 AÑOS AQUÍ Y EL VIENE COMO SI NADA CUANDO NO MAS FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA GRADUARNOS -

CHILLO UNA CHICA QUE PARECIA MAS UN CHICO DE NO SER POR SU PELO ROSADO

-SON ORDENES DEL HOKAGE-DIJO IRUKA - VOLVAMOS CON LA CLASE

IRUKA EMPESO A EXPLICAR SOBRE QUE ES EL CHAKRA , A NARUTO LE PARECIO MUY ABURRIDO ESCUCHAR ASI QUE EMPESO A HABLAR CON EL QUE ESTABA A SU LADO

-HOLA , SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI -DIJO NARUTO ESTIRANDO LA MANO

-HOLA , SOY SHINO ABURAME -DIJO EL AHORA CONOCIDO COMO SHINO -NO CREO QUE QUIERAS DARME LA MANO -

-EH POR QUE?

-MIRA -DIJO SHINO MOSTRANDOLE COMO EN SU MANO CAMINABAN INSECTOS

-AHH CIERTO EL CLAN ABURAME ELLOS Se caracterizan por utilizar insectos como armas llamados Kikaichu, denominados Insectos destructores, que se alimentan de

chakra , Los insectos viven dentro de los miembros desde su nacimiento residiendo debajo de su piel,- DIJO NARUTO SORPRENDIENDO A SHINO POR LA INFORMACION

QUE TENIA DE SU CLAN- Y QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER CON EL APRETÓN DE MANOS-

-QUE , NO TE DA ASCO-PREGUNTO SORPRENDIDO EL ABURAME PERO SIN MOSTRARLO

-POR QUE ME DEBERIA DE DAR ASCO , AL CONTRARIO ME PARECE GENIAL- DIJO NARUTO

-TODOS LOS CHICOS NUNCA SE SIENTAN CONMIGO POR QUE DICEN QUE LE DOY ASCOD -DIJO EL ABURAME TRISTE

-PUES ELLOS NO SABEN QUE EL CLAN ABURAME ES MUY FUERTE Y LEAL A KONOHA , ME ENCANTO CUANDO ELLOS SOLOS DETUVIERON UN EJERCITO QUE TENIAN LAS

MISMAS HABILIDADES SOLO QUE ELLOS CONTROLAN LAS ABEJAS DIJO EL PELIRRUBIO

AHORA SI EL ABURAME ESTABA EN SHOCK COMO ES QUE EL SABIA UN SECRETO CLASE "S" QUE SOLO SU CLAN Y EL HOKAGE CONOSIAN ,TENIA QUE HAVERIGUAR MAS

DE EL , MANDO A UN ISECTO HEMBRA PARA QUE SE METIERA ENTRE LA ROPA DE NARUTO Y PODER TENERLO LOCALISADO , PERO LA HEMBRA NO QUERIA HACERCARSE

TENIA MIEDO DEL PELIRRUBIO

-PARECE QUE ME TIENEN MIEDO- DIJO NARUTO

-COMO LO SUPISTE? PREGUNTO SORPRENDIDO

-SOY UN NINJA SENSOR PUEDO SENTIR TODOS LOS CHAKRA DE LOS SERES VIVOS , CUANDO SENTI MIEDO AL LADO MIO PENSE QUE ERAS TU PERO VI TU CHAKRA

NORMAL HACI QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA UN INSECTO -DIJO NARUTO MIRANDOLO

-TU NO ERES NORMAL ,VERDAD?-PREGUNTO SHINO

-NO ,NO LO SOY-RESPONDIO NARUTO

IRUKA SE DIO CUENTA QUE NARUTO NO PRESTABA ATENCIÓN A LO QUE EL DECÍA ENTONCES IDEO UN PLAN

-NARUTO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ES EL CHAKRA -DIJO IRUKA CON LA MIRADA FRIA

-CLARO , EL CHAKRA es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física

presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del

sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra (también llamados

Tenketsu) en el cuerpo-explico naruto

todos estaban con la boca abierta ellos solo sabian que el chakra servia para los jutsus

-bien por esta te salvaste pero presta atencion a la proxima -dijo iruka a regañadientes

naruto solo se ria en su interior

-no sos lo que pareces -dijo naruto

-te pareces a alguien que no sabe nada-dijo shino haciendo que naruto se deprima

-por que todos piensan lo mismo-dijo naruto con un aura depresiva - por cierto quien es ese emo que esta ahi -señalo naruto

-el es sasuke uchiha el ultimo de su clan ademas de su hermano itachi quien fue el asesino del clan y su hermana kasumi , su hermano es un criminal de rengo nivel

ss- explico shino

- itachi-ni , aqui hay algo raro

-quien es su hermana-pregunto naruto

-es la que no deja de verte-dijo shino

naruto busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a una chica de pelo negro lacio , vestía con una remera color negro y usaba unos short apretados

kasumi al ver como la veía se sonrojo y dejo de mirarlo

naruto se lo paso todo el día aburrido de las clases , al salir se dirijio a la torre hokage

-jiji nesecitamos hablar-dijo naruto serio

sarutobi al ver la cara de naruto supo que era importante asi que puso unos sellos del sonido

-dime-

-por que le mentiste a los hermanos uchiha- dijo directamente el uzumaki

sarutobi estaba sorprendido

-n no entiendo a que te refieres-dijo haciendose el desentendido

-de la masacre uchiha-dijo el rubio

-naruto como supiste eso?-pregunto sarutobi serio

-responde a mi pregunta y yo respondo a la tuya-dijo naruto perdiendo la paciencia

sarutobi solo suspiro derrotado

-fue por que el clan uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado ,tratamos de convencerlos pero ellos querian controlar la aldea , un dia danzo mi antiguo compañero de

equipo le ordeno a itachi acabar con el clan uchiha y dijo que era una orden mia , cuando me entere ya era tarde , itachi no pudo matar a su hermano y a su hermana

ya que ellos no sabían nada , cuando me vino a decir que no pudo matar a sus 2 hermanos me alegre , le dije que danzo le mintió ,fuimos a raíz donde danzo controla

muchos ninjas para buscar pruebas e inculparlo el ya habia borrado todos los datos que pudieran inculparlo - explico el hokage

-y como todas las pruebas hiban a itachi lo pusieron en el libro bingo -termino la oracion naruto

-asi es , pero antes le encomende una mision , la mision era que se una a una organisacion que pudiera ser peligrasa y me enviara informacion de ella-explico el

hokage , ahora me explicaras como lo sabes -dijo sarutobi serio

- cuando era niño itachi-ni me ayudo mucho - explico naruto -un dia que viajaba con mi maestro me lo encontre y lo vi triste , yo le pregunte que pasaba y me lo conto

- dijo naruto

-ya veo , naruto te pido que no se lo digas a nadie -le pidio a naruto

-... lo haré pero si veo que están siendo comidos por el odio les contare la verdad-dijo naruto llendose para su casa

sarutobi se quedo en su silla pensando

-estoy demasiado viejo para esto- dijo sarutobi a la nada

naruto hiba llendo para su casa cuando se escondio en un callejon e invoco a uno de sus zorros

-que necesita naruto-sama -dijo un zorro del tamaño de akamaru en naruto shippuden con 7 colas

-sheshomaru nesecito que descubras la ubicasion de una base llamada raiz y me traigas informacion de ella , tambien necesito que busques informacion de la

masacre uchiha

-hai naruto-sama -dijo sheshomaru antes de desaparecer en un shushin de fuego

cuando naruto llego a su casa vio que ayame estaba preparando ramen

-hola mi pricesa -dijo naruto mientras la besaba

-hola mi zorrito- dijo ayame correspondiendo el beso -espero que tengas hambre -dijo ayame poniedo las cosas para comer

-siempre-

naruto se comió 6 tasones de ramen , mientras que ayame de comió solo 2

-na naruto-kun , qui quieres el postre -dijo ayame sonrojada

-claro -dijo naruto

ayame se levanto de la silla y fue a la cosina , cuando ayame volvio a naruto casi le agarra una emorragia , ayame estaba desnuda , ayame se hacerco a naruto

sonrojada y se sento en la mesa enfrente de naruto dejandolo ver todo su cuerpo , ayame habrio la mermelada y se puso un poco en sus tetas , en su cuello y en su

vagina

naruto empezó besándola y fue bajando cada ves mas primero lamió y mordió el cuello de ayame haciendo que esta empezara a gemir después fue al pecho izquierdo

y empeso lamiendolo ,despus subciono el peson y luego lo mordio haciendo que ayame gimiera un poco mas fuerte ,hiso lo mismo con el peson derecho , vajo mas

hasta llegar a la vagina de ayame que no tenia tanta mermelada ya que con sus jugos hiso que se cayeran , naruto empezó lamiendo la vagina de ayame

-aaahhhh na na naruto-kun suige -gimio ayame

naruto despues de lamer empeso a succionar el clitoris de ayame haciendola gemir cada ves mas fuerte

-aaaaaahhhhhh si siiiiiiii naruto-kun sigue sigue -dijo ayame agarrándolo de la cabesa mientras lo acercaba mas

naruto habrio con sus manos la vagina de ayame con sus manos y empeso a penetrarla con su lengua haciedola gritar de placer por llegar al orgasmo

-aaaaaaaaa me me corroooooo-grito ayame mientras que se corría en la boca del rubio

ayame callo en la mesa mientras trataba de regular su respiracion ,cuando su respiracion se normalizo un poco le dijo a naruto que se sentara ,naruto le hizo caso y

se sento , ayame se arrodillo enfrente de naruto y le bajo el pantalon y el calzoncilla dejando ver al pene de naruto , ayame agarro la mermelada cubrio el pene de

naruto con ella , ayame empeso lamiendo el pene de naruto para luego metercelo hasta la mitad en la boca haciendo que naruto diera gemido por el placer , ayame

enpeso a masturbar el pene de naruto con su boca hasta que escucho que naruto daba un gruñido y la agarrara de la cabeza y le hace meter todo su pene hasta la

garganta y que beba todo su semen ,cuando naruto saco su pene de la boca de ayame ella tocio un poco

-lo lo siento- dijo naruto agitado

-no importa - dijo ayame lamiendose los labios - tu semilla es muy rica -dijo ayame mientras se sentaba encima de el pene de naruto haciendola gemir

naruto la agarro de la cadera haciendo que ella fuera cada ves mas rápida , naruto agarro uno de los senos de ayame con su boca chupandolo y mordiendolo , ayame

sentía que estaba apunto de correrse

-na naruto-kun me me ¡me corrrooooooooooo!-grito ayame mientras se encurbaba para atras al sentir como naruto se corria dentro

-te te amo -dijo naruto trasformado

-yo yo igual -dijo ayame mientras era levantada y la llevaban a la cama

-mira que mañana no tengo academia , así que aun falta para terminar -dijo naruto con una sonrisa pervertida mientras volvía a penetrarla

5 horas después

-fue fue genial -decía naruto agitado

unos minutos despues ayame pudo hablar

-naruto si me quedara embarazada aun me querras -pregunto ayame preocupada por la respuesta

-no -dijo naruto como si nada

a ayame se le rompia el corazon estubo apunto de llorar , cuando escucho la voz de naruto

-te amaria a ti y a nuestro hijo -dijo naruto mientras la besaba en la frente

ayame se sentía muy feliz

-tonto , no me hagas mas eso pense ..pense que me dejarias-dijo ayame llorando

-lo siento- dijo naruto mientras se le oprimia el pecho

-es mentira-dijo ayame mientra lo besaba- para que veas-

-eres mala -dijo naruto inflando los cachetes

a ayame le parecio muy lindo esto , despues vio las orejas de kitsune de naruto y empeso a acariciarlas mientras naruto ronroneaba , naruto al darse cuenta de lo

que hacia se puso muy rojo , pero ayame al escuchar ronronear a naruto solo dijo

-¡kawaiii! -grito ayame mientras seguia acariciandole las orejas

naruto se aguantaba ronronear , pero ayame seguia acariziandole las orejas que no aguanto mas y empezó a ronronear

-que lindo que es mi zorrito-dijo ayame

ayame estuvo acariciándolo casi unos 10 minutos hasta que el cansancio de lo que hicieron hace un ratito le gano durmiéndose encima de naruto mientras era

rodeada por las colas de naruto kitsune

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado**


	6. Chapter 6: LA GRADUACIÓN Y MI EQUIPO

**bueno aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo de el levantar de uzushiogaku**re

* * *

** CAPITULO 6 : LA GRADUACIÓN Y MI EQUIPO**

AYAME SE EMPESO A DESPERTAR POR LA LUZ DEL SOL QUE ENTRABA POR LA VENTANA ,CUANDO PUDO ABRIR COMPLETAMENTE LOS OJOS PUDO VER QUE SEGUIA

ENCIMA DE NARUTO Y ABRAZADA POR NARUTO Y SUS COLAS QUE LA MANTENIAN CALENTITA , AYAME QUISO LEVANTARSE PERO NO PODIA POR 2 RAZONES : LA PRIMERA

POR QUE NARUTO LA ESTABA AGARRANDO CON SUS BRASOS Y LA SEGUNDA POR QUE CADA VES QUE SE MOVIA GEMIA AL SENTIR EL PENE DE NARUTO DENTRO DE ELLA

, ASÍ QUE SE QUEDO ENCIMA DE NARUTO VIÉNDOLO COMO DORMÍA HASTA QUE SE ACORDÓ DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE AYER ASÍ QUE EMPEZÓ A ACARICIAR LAS OREJAS

DE KITSUNE NARUTO Y ESCUCHO COMO NARUTO EMPESABA A RONRONEAR , A AYAME LE PARECIO MUY LINDO VER COMO NARUTO RONRONEABA , AYAME EMPEZÓ A

RECORDAR TODO LO QUE PASO ESTOS DIAS CON NARUTO , AYAME SE ACORDO DE CUANDO LE DIJO SI AUN LA QUERRIA SI SE EMBARAZABA , AYAME EMPESO A

IMAGINAR COMO SERIA SU HIJA

IMAGINACIÓN DE AYAME :

SE VEIA A UNA NIÑA DE 5 AÑOS CORRIENDO EN UN PATIO MUY GRANDE , ESA NIÑA TENIA EL PELO COLOR AMARILLO Y Y OJOS NEGROS , ADEMAS TENIA UNAS MARCAS

COMO BIGOTES DE UN ZORRO

-TOU-SAN , KA-SAN- DIJO LA NIÑA LLEGANDO A UNAS 2 PERSONAS DE UNOS 20 AÑOS -CUANDO EMPESARE A ENTRENAR PARA SER NINJA-DIJO EMOSIONADA LA NIÑA

-PUES , PUEDE QUE MAÑANA -DIJO UN HOMBRE PELIRRUBIO Y OJOS CELESTE QUE DEJARÍAN EN VERGÜENZA AL MISMO CIELO-ESO SI TU MAMÁ TE DEJA -

KA-SAN PUEDO?- PREGUNTO LA NENITA

BUENO HIMAWARI-CHAN-DIJO UNA MUJER CASTAÑA- PERO TEN CUIDADO Y SI TU PAPÁ TE HACE ALGO DIME Y YO LO CASTIGARE -MIENTRAS LE SALIA UN AURA

TENEBROSA

-HA HAI KA-SAN-DIJO HIMAWARI

-BUENO HIJA VE A PREPARAR TODO PARA EL VIAJE-DIJO EL PELIRRUBIO

-OKAY TOU-SAN-DIJO HIMAWARI

HIMAWARI SE FUE CORRIENDO A SU PIESA A PREPARAR SU MOCHILA

-CREES QUE ESTA BIEN QUE EMPIEZE TAN TEMPRANO EL ENTRAMIENTO NARUTO-KUN -PREGUNTO LA CASTAÑA

-CLARO AYAME-CHAN-DIJO EL RUBIO CON SU SONRISA- DESCUIDA NO SERE MUY MALO -DIJO NARUTO RIENDO

-TE CONVIENE-DIJO AYAME RIENDO-OYE Y SI LE DAMOS UN HERMANITO O HERMANITA A HIMAWARI-DIJO SONROJÁNDOSE

-UMMMM ME PARECE BUENA IDEA -DIJO NARUTO BESÁNDOLA APASIONADAMENTE

-AYAME-CHAN QUE TE PASA ?-PREGUNTO NARUTO

-QUE PASA QUE? PREGUNTO CONFUNDIDA AYAME

-DE QUE HABLAS? DIJO EL PELIRRUBIO

-AYAME-CHAN DESPIERTA-ESCUCHO AYAME

MUNDO REAL:

-E QUE? -PREGUNTO AYAME CONFUNDIDA

-QUE PASA ,POR QUE NO RESPONDIAS?-PREGUNTO DE VUELTA

EE AA ES ESQUE -AYAME NO PODIA HABLAR DE LO SONROJADA QUE ESTABA

-QUE PASA? -PREGUNTO NARUTO MEDIO ASUSTADO

AYAME OCULTO SU CARA EN EL PECHO DE NARUTO Y LE DIJO

-ME ESTABA IMAGINANDO QUE ESTABAMOS CASADOS Y QUE TEMIAMOS UNA HIJA DE 5 AÑOS LLAMADA HIMAWARI-DIJO AYAME RAPIDO

NARUTO SONRIO PERO AYAME NO LA VIO ELLA SOLO SEGUIA ABERGONSADA

-Y QUE QUIERES HACER PRIMERO LA BODA O QUE HAGAMOS A HIMAWARI?-PREGUNTO NARUTO MIENTRAS SE LEVANTABA Y SE RECOSTABA EN LA PARED Y AYAME

ENSIMA SUYO -AUNQUE CON LO QUE HICIMOS AYER CREO QUE ELLA YA ESTA AQUI -DIJO NARUTO ACARICIANDOLE LA PANSA

AYAME ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE QUE NARUTO SI QUISIERA CASARCE Y TENER UNA HIJA CON ELLA

-LO QUE VENGA PRIMERO -DIJO AYAME MIENTRAS ABRASABA A NARUTO

ESTUVIERON ASI UNOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE EL ESTOMAGO DE NARUTO SONO

-PARECES QUE TIENES HAMBRE -DIJO AYAME SEPARÁNDOSE

-UN POCO -DIJO NARUTO

-PUES VAMOS QUE PREPARO LA COMIDA -DIJO AYAME

NARUTO QUITO SU PENE DE LA VAGINA DE AYAME HACIENDO QUE ESTA GIMIERA ,DESPUÉS DE CAMBIARSE FUERON A LA COCINA PARA COMER ALGO .

1 SEMANA DESPUES

LA SEMANA HABÍA PASADO RÁPIDO PARA NARUTO SIEMPRE ERA LO MISMO DESPERTAR , DESAYUNAR , IR A LA ACADEMIA ( O MEJOR DICHO DORMIR EN LA ACADEMIA) ,

VOLVER A CASA , COMER ,HABLAR CON AYAME SOBRE LO QUE HICIERON EN EL DIA Y LUEGO LO MEJOR HACER EL AMOR CON AYAME

EN LA ACADEMIA

IRUKA ESTABA EXPLICANDO SOBRE LO QUE HARÍAN PARA PASAR EL EXAMEN Y VOLVERSE NINJAS , LO PRIMERO SERIA UNA PRUEBA ESCRITA SOBRE LAS REGLAS NINJAS ,

IRUKA PENSABA QUE NARUTO NO PASSARIA POR QUE SE PASO TODA LAS CLASES DURMIENDO O CONVERSANDO , GRANDE FUE SU SORPRESA AL VER QUE ISO TODO

BIEN

BUENO AQUI LOS RESULTADOS DIJO IRUKA ESCRIBIENDO LOS RESULTADOS EN EL PIZARRON

ABURAME SHINO= 8

CHOUJI AKIMICHI (UN CHICO MEDIO GORDO) =7

HARUNO SAKURA (UNA CHICA DE PELO ROSADO CON UNA VOZ CHILLONA , YO LA LLAMO "TABLA-CHAN" =9

HYUUGA HINATA (UNA CHICA MUY TÍMIDA PERO PUEDO VER QUE TIENE UN GRAN PODER SOLO HAY QUE AYUDARLA) =8

INUZUKA KYBA (UN CHICO PERVERTIDO DICIENDO QUE EL ERA UUN ALFA Y QUE LAS CHICAS DEBERÍAN ESTAR ORGULLOSAS QUE LES PRESTE ATENCION)=6

NARA SHIKAMARU (UN CHICO MUY VAGO PERO MUY INTELIGENTE)=10

UCHIHA KASUMI (UNA CHICA MUY LINDA ,INTELIGENTE Y FUERTE YO LA LLAMO "HIME-CHAN)=9

UCHIHA SASUKE (UN CHICO MUY ARROGANTE QUE ME PARECE QUE ES DEL OTRO BANDO POR QUE A RECHASADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE LE DECLARAN YO LO

LLAMO(SASUKI-CHAN)=8

UZUMAKI NARUTO=10

YAMANAKA INO (UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA QUE TIENE EL MISMO COLOR DE PELO Y DE OJOS QUE EL ,LASTIMA QUE SEA UNA FAN GIRL DEL EMO O SERIA UNA GRAN

MUJER YO LA LLAMO"HIME-CHAN" TAMBIÉN) =8

Y OTROS QUE NO APARECEN EN LA SERIE

TODOS FESTEJABAN SUS NOTAS EN EL EXAMEN MENOS UN UCHIHA QUE SOLO PENSABA

-COMO PUDO GANARME LA INUTIL DE MI HERMANA , YO TENGO UNA META Y UNA VENGANZA QUE CUMPLIR , NO PUEDO PERDER CON LA INUTIL DE MI HERMANA -PENSO

SASUKE

-BUENO AHORA LES HARÉ UNAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS ELEMENTO-DIJO IRUKA -HABER UZUMAKI , CUAL ELEMENTO ES MAS FUERTE "EL KATON O EL FUTON "

-EL FUTON - DIJO NARUTO

IRUKA SONRIO POR DENTRO EL RUBIO SE HABIA EQUIVOCADO Y PODRIA VAJARLE 5 PUNTOS COM ESCUSA

-EQUIVOCADO , EL KATON ES MAS FUERTE - DIJO IRUKA APUNTO DE QUITARLE LOS PUNTOS PERO.

-LO SIENTO , PERO USTED ESTA EQUIVOCADO EL FUTON ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL KATON-DIJO NARUTO

-QUE YA DIJE QUE EL KATON ES MAS FUERTE POR QUE SI SE LANZA UNA TÉCNICA FUTON CONTRA UNA KATON EL KATON SE FUNCIONA CON LA DE KATON Y SE HACE MAS

FUERTE -EXLICO IRUKA CON ODIO

-Y POR QUE NO LO INTENTAMOS ,VAMOS A FUERA Y ME LANSAS UNA TECNICA KATON PARA MOSTRARTE QUE EL FUTON ES MAS FUERTE -DIJO NARUTO

EL RETO ERA TENTADOR , SI EL LANZABA UNA TECNICA POTENTE PUEDE QUE MATARA AL DEMONIO Y LO TRATARAN COMO UN HEROE

-ACEPTO , VAMOS- IRUKA Y NARUTO SE FUERON AL PATIO SEGUIDOS POR LOS OTROS ALUMNOS

YA AFUERA SE ALEJARON LO SUFICIENTE PARA NO LASTIMAR A LOS OTROS

-Katon: Karyū Endan( Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)-DIJO IRUKA AL EXPULSAR UNA LLAMRADA POTENTE DE SU BOCA QUE SE DIRIGIA A NARUTO

CON FORMA DE DRAGÓN (LA TÉCNICA ES DE RANGO B)

NARUTO SOLO ESTIRO SU MANO HACIA ADELANTE

TODOS SE PREOCUPARON POR NARUTO MENOS SHINO Y SASUKE

SHINO POR QUE SABIA QUE NARUTO SALDRÍA VIVO DE ESA

Y SASUKE POR QUE CREIA QUE NARUTO ERA MUY DEVIL, PERO SE COMIO SUS PALABRAS AL VER QUE EL DRAGON DE FUEGO DESAPARECIA ANTES DE TOCARLO

-PE PE PERO COMO HICISTE ESO MALDITO DEMONIO-GRITO ENOJADO IRUKA

-FACIL CON FUTON- DIJO NARUTO COMO SI NO FUERA LA GRAN COSA-Y ANTES DE QUE ME DIGAS SOBRE QUE EL KATON ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL FUTON ESCUCHA

,FUEGO SE ALIMENTA DEL OXIGENO ,EL OXIGENO ESTA CON EL AIRE , ENTONCES NOMAS TENGO QUE SACAR EL AIRE DE SU ALREDEDOR Y YA ESTA SI NO HAY OXIGENO

NO HAY FUEGO -EXPLICO NARUTO

-ESO ES MENTIRA SEGURO UTILIZASTE ALGUNOS DE TUS ENDEMONIADOS TRUCOS-GRITO ENOJADO IRUKA

NARUTO SOLO SUSPIRO Y ESTIRO SU MANO AL FRENTE DE IRUKA ,IRUKA SE ESTUVO APUNTO DE REIR POR LO QUE HACIA EL DEMONIO ,PERO LE COSTO RESPIRAR SE

ESTABA QUEDANDO ,SIN AIRE

-VES YO CONTROLO EL FUTON A OTRO EXTREMO -DIJO NARUTO VAJANDO LA MANO PARA QUE IRUKA PUDIERA RESPIRAR-BUENO VAMOS A DENTRO QUE AQUI SOLO

PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO-DIJO NARUTO PASANDO POR AL LADO DE UN MOLESTO UCHIHA

-yo deberia tener ese poder para cumplir mi venganza , no el estupido rubio ,le voy a exigir al rubio que me de todas sus tecnicas-penso sasuke

naruto entro primero a clases seguido del uchiha y los otros estudiante , iruka estaba aun afuera tratando de respirar aun

-e dobe entrégame todas tus técnicas solo un uchiha de élite como yo puede tener esas técnicas - dijo un arrogante emo

las del club de fans de sasuke empesaron a gritarle grocerias y que le entregara sus tecnicas el emo gay

-a perdón dijiste algo sasuki-chan- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa divertida

sasuke no aguanto mas y se lanzo a golpear a naruto , naruto ni se inmuto solo movio su mano hacia la derecha con velozidad y el uchiha salio volando golpeandose

con la pared y dejando un agujero donde quedo el uchiha, todos se sorprendieron de ver al uchiha desmallado , las fans girl no se hicieron esperar y comensaron a

chillar insultandolo , el ni le presto interes ,unos minutos despues desperto el uchiha cuando hiba a ir a golpear al rubio iruka entro deteniendo la pelea ,despues de

que todos se sentaran iruka dijo que la sig prueba hiba a ser lanzamientos de shurikens y que el hokage con algunos ciudadanos hiban a venir todos se pucieron

nerviosos menos :naruto , kasumi , sasuke y shino

10 minutos después

se veia al hokage con algunos guardias y civiles en unas tribunas

los alumnos fueron pasand

sasuke saco 8 en shurikens y 10 en kunais

kasumi saco 10 en los dos haciedo enojar al emo

sakura saco 7 en shurikens y 6 en kunais

shino saco 9 en los 2

ino saco 8 en shurikens y 7 en kunais

shikamaru no paso diciendo que era muy problematico

chouji saco 7 en los 2

hinata saco 9 en ambos

y naruto saco 10 en ambos haciendo enojar mas a sasuke

la proxima prueva era una batalla en taijutsu sin usar chakra

la batallas en las chicas fue asi

primero perdio sakura al retirarse por que no que romper su maniquiur , la segunda fue ino que al pelear con hinata les cerrarron los tenketsus de sus brazos , la

tercera fue hinata que perdió contra kasumi ya que kasumi era mas rápida que ella , eso dejo como ganadora a kasumi (eran tan aburridas las peleas que las paso)

en el combate de los chicos

el primer combate fue entre naruto y shino

-shino peleemos con todo lo que tengamos - dijo naruto

-claro-dijo shino en la pocision de pelea de el clan aburame

naruto tambien se puso en pocision de taijutsu que le enseño su padre , el primero en atacar fue naruto que fue corriendo hacia shini con una velocidad de chunin

alto sorprendiendo a todos menos al hokage ya que el lo sbia

shino apenas pudo cubrirse para recibir el golpe , como pudo freno el golpe y agarro a naruto del braso para pasarle algunos de sus insectos come chakra , naruto se

solto y se alejo de un impulso

-ya no puedes hacer nada mas ya e mandado insectos come chakra en unos segundos no podrás hacer nada -dijo shino serio bajando un poco la guardia

naruto vio la oportunidad y a una velocidad un poco mas alta que la anterior aparecio atras de shino y lo noqueo

-ganador uzumaki naruto-dijo iruka con odio , eso no paso desapercibido por el hokage

por la tribuna se empeso a escuchar cosas , como miren es el demonio, el demonio volvio , seguro vino a matarnos a todos

sarutobi al escuchar eso envio un poco de su instinto a los aldeanos , los aldeanos al sentir ese instinto asesino se sintieron axficiados otros se desmayaban

volviendo con la batallas

bueno la proxima batalla es de chouji akimichi contra kba inuzuka

ya en el ring kiba hablo

-mira akamaru nos toco al gordo que facil -dijo kiba riéndose

-¡me llamaste gordo , te voy a matar!-grito chounji haciendo un jutsu con el que incremento su cuerpo y empeso a girar como una pelota y salio a una

velocidad contra kiba que por la fuerza del golpe se desmayo

-empate ,chouji sera descalificado por usar un jutsu y kiba ya no podra pelear-dijo iruka

-bueno la sig pelea es sasuke uchiha vs shikamaru nara

-me rindo -dijo el nara

-estas seguro?-pregunto iruka

-si-dijo shikamaru

-entonces ganador uchiha sasuke , ahora la batalla final sera entre naruto uzumaki contra uchiha sasuke

-dobe seras mejor que te retires nunca podrás contra un uchiha de élite como yo -dijo el arrogante uchiha

en las tribunas se eschuba sasuke-sama mate al demoni o haga sufrir al demonio

-lo siento sasuki-chan pero no me podras ganar-dijo naruto apareciendo atras de sasuke dandole una patada en la espalda

el uchiha se levanto moleto y dijo -ahora veras te mostrare el poderoso taijutsu del clan uchiha -dijo sasuke corriendo hacia naruto

el rubio esquibaba todos los golpes y lo golpeaba en aberturas que el dejaba

-es inutil sasuki-chan sin el sharingan ese taijutsu no servira -dijo naruto

-cállate -grito sasuke lanzándose hacia naruto

naruto solo esquibo el golpe y le pego una fuerte patada en la pansa al uchiha mandandolo a volar contra un arbol y dejarlo inconsiente

-ganador naruto uzumaki-dijo iruka con mas odio que antes

despues de que los aldeanos gritaran cosas como el demonio lastimo a uchiha-sama hay que matarlo o maten al demonio antes que nos mate

los estudiantes no entendian por que le decian a naruto demonio pero a casi nadie le importo solo a 2 personas les importo a shino ,a hinata , a ino y a kasumi

despues de que iruka escribiera los resultados en un pisarron pudieron ver bien los resultado

las chicas=

kasumi 10

hinata 9

sakura 6

y ino 8

los chicos=

naruto 10

sasuke 8 (por perder la paciencia y no pensar antes)

chonji 7

shikamaru 9

shino 8

kiba 7

-iruka-sensei pr que shikamaru tiene 9 si el no peleo-pregunto la peli rosada

-por que el supo que su oponente le ganava en fuerza y se retiro , en el campo de batala sirve mucho asi no perdemos un ninja y obtenemos informacion del

oponente-explico iruka

bueno ahora silencio que dire los grupos

equipo 1...

(vamos hasta el 7)

equipo 7 :sasuke uchiha , haruno sakura y rock ken( personaje creado , es igual que lee ,solo que no utilisa el traje verde "primo de lee") . su sensei sera hatake

kakashi

equipo 8 :hinata hyuga ,kiba inuzuka y shino aburame su sensei sera kurenai yuhi

el equipo 9: aun esta activo

equipo 10:shikamaru nara ,chouji akimichi y sai . su sensei sera asuma sarutobi

equipo 11:naruto uzumaki , kasumi uchiha y ino yamanaka . su sensei sera -iruka puso cara de terror- anko mitarashi

despues de que iruka dijiera los grupos chouji pregunto

-sensei quien es ese sai? -pregunto chouji

-es un chico del año pasado que no pudo estar en un equipo ya que estos estaban completos así que se unirá con el equipo 10

1 hora despues fueron llegando los sensei del equipo 8 ,10 y 11 dejando al equipo 7 esperara otra hora

el equipo 11 estaba comiendo en una tienda de dangos

-bueno cada uno va a ir presentandose por ej su nombre , sus gustos ,sus disgustos y su sueño para el futuro-explico anko - empesare yo-dijo anko - me llamo anko

mitarashi y me gustan los dangos y la sangre , me disgustan las bivoras traiciones y mi sueño para el futuro es matar a esa vivora traicionera-dijo anko-bien ahora tu

la pelinegra

-me llamo kasumi uchiha , me gustab las bolas de arros y me digustan los que se creen lo mejor del mundo y mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar a mi hermano y

preguntale por que mato a nuestro clan -dijo kasumi

-al menos no es como el emo vengador . penso naruto feliz

-ahora tu la rubia-dijo anko

-me llamo ino yamanaka me gustan las flores y me disgustan los que se aprovechan del mas devil y mi sueño para el futuro es volverme una buena jefa de mi clan

-ahora tu el lindo rubio-dijo anko lamiendose los labios

kasumi y ino casi le saltan en sima por decirle lindo a su naruto

-me llamo naruto uzumaki , me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con ayame-chan-dijo naruto

kasumi y ino volvieron a ponerce celosas

-no me gustan los que siguen a la venganza y mi sueño para el futuro es cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi maestro-dijo naruto con determinacio

-bien ya que nos conocimos , mañana les tomare una prueba que si la pasan son aprobados y si la reprueban vuelven a la academia-dijo anko-bueno los espero en

el campo de entrenamiento numero 11 a las 8 a.m para empezar la prueba-dijo anko -los veo mañana-dijo anko despareciendo en un shushin de fuego

los chicos se fueron a sus casa para prepararse para la prueba de mañana

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui este capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7 contando la verdad

**bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "el levantar de uzushiogakure**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

** capitulo 7 :CONTANDO LA VERDAD**

al dia siguiente se veia a un rubio debajo de la sombra de un arbol leyendo un libro , al rato el rubio sintio una presencia detras del arbol

-hime-chan , por que te escondes detrás del árbol?-pregunto naruto sin dejar de leer

una kasumi roja salio detrás del árbol

-como me descubriste?-pregunto aun sonrojada

-por 2 rasones : la primera es por que soy un ninja censor-dijo naruto

-y la segunda?-pregunto kasumi

naruto se lebanto ,se acerco a kasumi la abraso y le olio el cuello

-por tu hermoso aroma-dijo naruto oliéndole el cuello a kasumi

kasumi al sentir como naruto la abrasaba y le olía el cuello hizo que se sonrojara demasiado

-q q q que ess estas haciendo-dijo kasumi roja y tartamudeando

-te estoy oliendo y mordiendo -dijo naruto mientras le mordia el cuello

kasumi al sentir como naruto la mordia en el cuello no pudo evitar soltar un gemido , a naruto le encanto como gimio kasumi y empeso a morderla hasta lleger al

lobulo de la oreja ,haciendo gemir mas fuerte a kasumi ,despues de estar mordiendola le lamio el cuello haciendo que ella le de un escalofrio que le gusto mucho ,de

repente naruto se alejo y se sento de nuevo de bajo del arbol para seguir con su lectura , kasumi no queria que se alejara de ella queria que siguiera mordiendola y

lamiendola (o tal vez un poco mas)kasumi no aguanto mas y se acerco a naruto quitandole el libro y se sento sobre naruto , kasumi empeso a besarlo aun que era su

primer beso le gusto demaciado , naruto empeso a besrla apacionadamente metiendo su lengua en la boca de kasumi haciendola gemir por el placer y por sentir que

algo debajo de ella empesaba a crecer y ponerce duro naruto , se separo de ella por culpa del aire dejando ver a una kasumi completamente roja

-me parece que te ves mas linda así -dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar aun mas a kasumi- pero hay que detenernos ya que ciento los chakras de ino-chan y anko-

sensei-dijo naruto

kasumi se lebanto de naruto algo enojada por no poder seguir , a los 2 minutos vino sasuke y despues anko

-bien gakis empesaremos con la prueba -dijo anko -lo que tendran que hacer es que por almenos me den un golpe fuerte antes de la tarde , no me importa si usan

shurikens , jutsus ,etc , solo denme un golpe, ahora ¡comiensen!-grito anko

los 3 genins se escondieron , un minuto despues salio naruto de su escondite a una gran velocidad para pelear contra anko , lo que anko no sabia que ese no era un

clon y que los verdaderos estaban hablando

-bien , escuchen si queremos ganarle tendremos que trabajar juntos-dijo un naruto serio

- y que sugieres naruto-kun -dijo kasumi sonrojandose haciendo poner celosa a ino

-primero necesito saber en que son buenas-dijo el rubio

-yo soy buena en los jutsus estilo katon -dijo kasumi

- y yo en las trampas y venenos naruto-kun -dijo ino poniendo celosa a kasumi

kasumi y ino se miraban con una mirada de muerte mientras que a naruto le salian gotas de sudor

-bien entonces este es el plan -dijo naruto explicandole el plan a kasumi y a ino

con anko

anko estaba sorprendida el gaki peleaba y esquibaba muy vien para ser genin, anko dio un impulso para pegarle a naruto pero antes de tocarlo este estallo

mandando a volar a anko

-pero que mierda- penso anko

cuando anko se paro algo salio de las tierra eran manos , antes de que pudieran agarrarla ela dio un gransalto evitandolas pero no vio la bola de fuego de gran

tamaño que hiva hacia ella , haciendo pocisiones de mano iso el kawari no jutsu (tecnica de remplazo) y aparecio en la tierra mientras que un pedaso de arbol era

golpeada por la bola de fuego haciendo que esta se quemara completamente solo dejando las cenisas , anko estaba sorprendida de que unos genin casi la mataran

,anko salio de sus pensamientos al tener que esquivar unos kunais pero uno le iso una cortadura en el braso asiendola sangrar un poco ,sintio como la tierra se abria

saliedo unos brasos que la agarraron y la enterro dejando solo su cabesa , encima de ella aparecieron naruto ,ino y kasumi apretando sus kunais contra el cuello de

anko

-parece que eh perdido-dijo anko suspirando

los genin saltaron de emosion y ayudaron a salir a su sensei de la tierra

-como pudieron planear todo esto si naruto estaba peleando con migo-pregunto anko

-es que peleabas con un clon mientras que ino-chan , kasumi-chan y yo planabamos la estrategia-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a anko

-quien lanso la bola de fuego?-pregunto de nuevo anko

-fui yo con ayuda de naruto que la potencio con futon-dijo ayame

-anko-sensei me parece que deberiamos ir al hospital para que le saquen el veneno que le puse al kunai-dijo ino

- a entonses te gusta usar veneno-dijo anko -descuida a mi no me afecta ningun venenoya que entrene para resistirlo-dijo anko con orgullo

-genial-dijo ino

-bueno , nos vemos mañana a las 9 en la torre hokage para nuestra primera mision-dijo anko

-hai-dijieron los 3 genins

-bueno yo me voy tengo que entregarle el informe al hokage-dijo ayame desapareciendo en un shushin

-naruto-kun me podrías acompañar a casa -dijo una kasumi sonrojada

-claro-dijo naruto

- y podremos seguir en lo que estabamos haciendo antes-penso kasumi poniendo una sonrisa pervertida

ino vio la sonrisa pervertida de kasumi y se enojo

- naruto-kun me podrias acompañar tambien a mi casa-dijo ino abrazando el braso izquierdo de naruto

-no , naruto-kun me acompañara a mi -dijo una celosa kasumi

ino y kasumi lanzaban rayos por sus ojos mientras a naruto le salia una gota de sudor

-descuiden las llevare a las 2-dijo naruto

tanto kasumi como ino no soltaron el brazo de naruto

-bueno la casa mas cercana es de kasumi entonses la llevare primero a ella y luego a ti ino-chan

ino festejaba su victoria sacando le la lengua a kasumi esta solo la fulminaba con la mirada

-y si llevamos primero a ino y luego me llevas a mi -dijo kasumi muy celosa y enojada

naruto se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a ino que la esperara un cacho aqui que hiba a hablar algo en privado con kasumi ,cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que ino

no vea y escuche , naruto rápidamente agarro a kasumi de las nalgas y la acerco a ella

-que pasa mi hime-chan , por que tan celosa -pregunto naruto mientras le apretaba mas las nalgas haciendo que kasumi gimiera

-n no nose de de que hablas -dijo natsumi sonrojada ocultando la cara en el pecho de naruto para que no la vea sonrojada

naruto solo sonrio al ver esto

naruto agarro bien fuerte las nalgas de kasumi mientras la lebantaba haciendo que kasumi se agarrara de la cadera de naruto con sus piernas y del cuello de naruto

con sus manos , naruto apollo a kasumi contra un arbol y la empeso a besar apacionadamente , kasumi empeso a corresponder el beso sintiendo de nuevo como el

pene de naruto crecía y se ponía duro, naruto empezó a frotar su pene contra la vagina de kasumi haciendo que esta gimiera del placer(aun están con sus ropas)

kasumi sentia que se vendria

-m me voy a venir - gimio kasumi

naruto al escuchar eso bajo a kasumi al suelo y le quita su short apretado y empezó a chupar la vagina de kasumi haciendo que esta gritara del placer al correrse en

la boca de naruto

-ummmmm los jugos de kasumi son igual de ricos que ella-dijo naruto tragandose los fluidos de kasumi

kasumi solo pudo sonrojarse por el comentario de naruto

-ca ca calla - dijo kasumi agitada por su primer orgasmo

naruto se acerco a ella y la beso ,cuando termino el beso naruto dijo

-no te pongas celosa mi hime-chan -dijo naruto riendo

kasumi al ver la sonrisa de naruto sintio como mariposas en el estomago

-creo que ya hicimos esperar suficiente tiempo a ino-chan-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba

kasumi trato de lebantarse pero las piernas les tembla aun por el orgasmo que tubo , naruto al ver esto agarro el short de kasumi y se lo puso mientras tocaba las

bellas piernas y muslos de kasumi , kasumi solo se sonrojo y cerro los ojos y se agunataba para no gemir , naruto la lebanto y la apoyo en su espalda mientras le

apretaba y pellizcaba las nalgas haciéndola gemir .

Al llegar con ino ella los recibio molesta por hacerla esperar , mientras que se ponia celosa al ver como naruto traia a kasumi

-naruto-kun por que llevas a kasumi así - pregunto celosa y molesta ino

-es que se doblo el pie cuando veníamos para aquí-explico naruto mientras pellizcaba a kasume en la nalga haciendo que esta mordiera a naruto para no gemir

el camino para llegar a la casa de kasumi era corto pero naruto dijo que caminaran lento asi podían hablar mas , mentira naruto solo lo dijo para seguir molestando a

kasumi haber si gemia kasumi solo mordia a naruto para no gemir , kasumi ya podia caminar pero ella queria estar encima de naruto para que la siga pelliscando y

para sentir su olor

cuando llegaron a la casa de la uchiha ella se hacia la dormida , naruto le dijo a ino que esperara un cacho mientras la llevaba a su habitación , naruto al entrar dejo a

kasumi en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente y dijo

-te amo kasumi - dijo naruto llendose

despues de unos minutos de que naruto se fuera de su cuarto kasumi empeso a desvestirce y masturbarse con sus dedos mientras decia

-naruto-kun te amo-gemia kasumi al tocarse

kasumi sentia que se estaba por correr

-¡naruto-kun! - gimió kasumi al correrse

**con naruto e ino**

naruto e ino conversaban sobre lo que paso hoy hasta que ino le pegunto a naruto

-naruto cuales son tus flores favoritas-pregunto ino

-... a ya se " los lirios del balle - dijo naruto - y las tuyas

-las mías son las gardenias-dijo ino

ino vio la cara de confusion de naruto y le explico

-son flores blancas muy bellas-dijo ino

-aaaaaaaa-dijo naruto -bueno creo que ya llegamos dijo naruto parando

-parece que si-dijo ino triste

-no te pongas triste mañana nos veremos con todos-dijo naruto

naruto se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a ino , pero ino no lo quería en la mejilla así que corrió un poco la cabeza haciendo que se besaran

-adios naruto-kun dijo ino corriensdo a su casa sonrojada

-en que lio me e metido- penso naruto

-jajaja pareces que ya estas armando tu harem para reconstruir tu clan y luego yo soy el pervertido - dijo kurama - pero cambiando de tema cuando vas a seguir

entrenando los otros 4 caminos-pregunto serio kurama

-no se , es que aqui haria mucho ruido y no quiero me molesten los malditos de los ancianos-dijo naruto con odio

-tienes razon , seguro te ordenarian que le enseñes los jutsus a sus ninjas para volverse mas fuerte-dijo kurama

naruto se fue a su casa para hablar con ayame de algo importante

naruto al entrar a su casa vio a ayame preparando la cena

-hola naruto-kun , como te fue hoy -pregunto la castaña

naruto empezó a contarle todo lo que paso en la batalla

-te felizito naruto pudiste hacerte un ninja-dijo ayame besando a su novio

-gracias ayame -dijo naruto -por cierto te tengo que contar algo importante-dijo naruto preocupado

-que cosa?-pregunto ayame tambien preocupada por naruto

-cuando me fui de konoha descubri que yo tengo un clan-dijo naruto

-eso es bueno entonces pudiste conocer a tu familia -dijo feliz ayame

-estan todos muertos-dijo naruto mientras una lagrima le caia

-lo siento dijo ayame-como paso?-pregunto ayame

-murieron en una guerra contra iwa y kumo-dijo naruto triste-soy el ultimo de mi clan-dijo naruto triste

-lo sient... ,¡espera eeso significa que debes casarte con muchas mujeres!-grito ayame enojada

-si , segun lei tengo que tener un harem -dijo naruto ruborisado

ayame saco un cuchillo que solo kami sabe

-te llegas a hacercar a otra chica y te vuelvo mujer -dijo ayame poniedo el cuchillo cerca de lo que lo marcaba como hombre a naruto

-a a ayame-chan cu cuidado -dijo naruto asustado

-cuantas ?-pregunto ayame apunto de llorar

-u cuantas de que?-pregunto naruto sin entender

-¡ con cuantas te has acostados hasta ahora 3 ,4 o 5 -pregunto ayame gritando mientras lloraba

a naruto le dolia verla llorar , en un rapido movimiento naruto le quito el cuchillo a ayame lansandolo contra la esquina de la habitacion , naruto la abrazo fuertemente

para que no escape

-sueltame maldito mentiroso , te odio ,mentiroso ,te odio-grito ayame pegandole para que la suelte

-ayame por favor escuchame , tu eres la primera a la que ame , fuiste mi primer beso y mi primera vez-dijo naruto aun abrasandola

-no me mientas por favor , no me mientas -dijo ayame llorando mientras que lo abrazaba

despues de 5 minutos en los que lloro ayame hablo

-prométeme por al menos 3 cosas-dijo ayame con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-lo que sea-dijo naruto

-que nunca me dejes y que yo sea la primera en casarce con tigo y la primera en darte un hijo-dijo sonrojada ayame

-las primeras 2 ya te las había prometido hace 10 años y aun sigue en pie esa promesa y la ultima también es una promesa de vida - dijo naruto mientras le besaba la

frente y la boca

-gracias -dijo ayame sonriendo- ahora dime algo -

-que cosa?-pregunto naruto

-cuantas son hasta ahora? - pregunto ayame mientras le salia un aura de muerte en su espalda

-cu cuantas qu que?-pregunto naruto asustado

-cuantas chicas tienes en el harem hasta ahora-dijo ayame agarrandole de los cachetes para jalarlos

- po por que pre preguntas eso?-pregunto mas asustado naruto

-por que si lo sabias desde antes que tenias que tener un harem me lo ubieras dicho antes , pero si me lo dices ahora es que hay otras chicas-dijo ayame estirandole

las mejillas haciendo que a naruto le ardan un poco los cachetes

-pu pues contándote a ti son 3 por ahí-dijo naruto temiendo por su vida

-con que tres eh -dijo ayame mientras que el aura de muerte creciera mas

-hime-chan? -pregunto naruto con miedo

toda la noche se escucho los gritos de naruto pidiendo ayuda pero nadie hiba por que naruto se olvido de desactivarlos esta mañana

- e espera no no le pegarias a un animal no ?-pregunto naruto transformandoce

-naruto-kun tu no eres un animal , tu eres mitad animal y humano haci que no vale -dijo ayame agarrando los cuchillos y lanzandoselos a naruto con una punteria

nivel jounin

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-GRITO NARUTO DEL MIEDO

* * *

BUENO AQUI EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO


	8. Chapter 8 DE REFUERZOS PARA EL EQUIPO 7

**BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 8 DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

p**erdón por retrasarme 7 días en subir el nuevo cap pero es que empezaron las clases y también me sacaron los cables pero aquí les traigo el cap**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 : DE REFUERZOS PARA EL EQUIPO 7

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que naruto casi muere por ayame al contarle la verdad pero todo se había calmado .

naruto se dirigía a la torre hokage para su nueva misión , las primeras misiones fueron 2 misiones de rango d y las otras misiones de rango c , naruto al llegar vio a su

equipo ya en la oficina y un hokage serio

-bueno ya que están todos haca les contare sobre su misión , me a llegado una carta de el equipo 7 a la que mande a una misión de rango c , el equipo 7 tiene de

misión proteger a un constructor que vive en el país de las olas pero parece que nos mintió y ahora la misión se torno a una de rango B puede que pase rango A ,lo

que ustedes harán es ir a apoyar al equipo numero 7 en el país de las olas-explico el kage

-¡hai!-dijeron los del equipo 11

el equipo 11 salio de la mansión hokage

-bueno en 1 hora nos reuniremos en la puerta de konoha , lleven lo que crean necesarios-dijo anko

-hai anko-sensei

1 hora despues en la la puerta de konoha

-naruto y tu mochila -pregunto anko

-aqui -dijo naruto lebantandose la manga de su remera negra mostrando un sello en su braso

-fuinjutsu-dijo sorprendida anko-cuando lo aprendiste?-pregunto anko

-hace años-dijo naruto

-y por que no nos dijiste asi no llevábamos la mochilas y solo las sellabas-dijo anko con un tic en su ojo

-no soy una mula de carga-dijo naruto recibiendo un golpe de kasumi ,ino y anko

-tu no sabes como tratar a unas damas?-preguntaron enojadas las 3 kunoichis

-pues donde están las damas?-susurro naruto

las chicas pudieron oír lo que dijo naruto y esta vez le pegaron con mas fuerza haciendo que naruto quedara bajo tierra

ya ya no se enojen-dijo naruto asustado mientras se paraba -denme su mochilas que las sellos-dijo naruto recibiendo las mochilas en su cara

después de que naruto sellara las mochilas se fueron al país de las olas corriendo a gran velocidad con chakras , en 2 días y medio llegaron al país de las olas

estuvieron paseando por el pueblo hasta que unos niños se acercaron a ellos pidiéndoles un poco de comida

-y sus padres?-pregunto el rubio a los niños(eran 3 niños de 6 años)

- e ellos murieron y ahora somos huérfanos, ellos 3 son mis hermanos (los 3 niños tenían el pelo negro y ojos marrón) .

-anko-sensei sigan ustedes yo me quedare a ayudar a estos niños-dijo naruto

-bueno pero no te tardes-dijo anko

-descuida al anochecer voy-dijo naruto

naruto se fue con los niños a un bosque y encontró un rió

-bueno ,el primer paso sera enseñarles a como a como pescar dijo naruto agarrando unas ramas que habian en el piso , saco un kunai y afilo la rama

bueno ahora lo que tienen que hacer es meterce en el rio y esperar a que pase un pez y clavarle la rama y luego las cosinan-explico naruto

naruto le paso un kunai con poco filo para que pudieran afilar unas ramas y se metieron al agua (solo con su popa interior),fallaron unas cuantas beses pero lograron

llenar 2 cesta grandes con peces

-bueno acá hay como para 1 meses ,que tal si lo compartimos con el pueblo?-pregunto naruto

-claro-dijeron los niños

naruto llevo la canasta hasta el pueblo(primero separo un poco para los niños)

naruto grito para que todos lo escucharan

-gente de este pueblo , con estos niños conseguimos muchos peces para todo el pueblo , si quieren comer hagan una fila y les daremos para comer-dijo naruto

en un segundo ya había una gran fila , a naruto le llevo 30 minutos darle comida a todos ,después mando a un clon a buscar cajas de madera que pesen , cuando

llegaron al bosque naruto le enseño a los chicos como hacer trampas para cazar conejos

-para poder cazar a un conejo deben hacer esto:

numero 1:busquen un lugar donde frecuenten los conejos

numero 2: consigan unas cajas que pesen- dijo naruto mostrando las cajas

numero 3:busquen una rama que sea mas grande que un conejo y ata un extremo de una soga en la rama

numero 4:en el otro extremo ata un alimento para el conejo , a ellos les gustan los vegetales

numero 5:pon la rama en forma vertical , que sujete la caja , prepara la comida y ponla debajo de la caja

numero 6: manténgase alejados de la trampa para que el conejo no los vea , cuando vean que el conejo callo en la trampa actúen rápido y casen lo.

después de 10 minutos todos consiguieron un conejo

bueno ahora les enseñare a despellejar a un conejo ,puede que esta parte no le guste pero no hay otra ,excepto que les guste comer pelo tostado-dijo naruto

resibiendo una negativa de parte de los niños

naruto le pasos kunais un poco mas afilados que los de antes y les dijo que hicieran lo que el hace.

después de terminar de despellejar al conejo naruto les curo las cortaduras que se habían echo al distraerse con jutsu medico

-te dije que el jutsu medico serviría-pensó naruto

-ja primera vez que tienes razón-rio kurama

bueno -chicos ahora tápense los ojos que les tengo una sorpresa . los niños hicieron lo que naruto dijo . solo escucharon

-Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu(Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares)

los chicos sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies

-ya pueden abrir los ojos-dijo naruto

los niños al abrir los ojos se sorprendieron de ver una casa gigante con unas 6 ventanas

-esta es su nueva casa -dijo naruto sonriendo les

los niños solo saltaron hacia el tirando le al piso y gritando

-¡gracias naruto-nee !-gritaron los niños

-ya ya niños no tienen que agradecer , ya que yo también se que se siente ser pobre ,comer de la basura , etc-dijo naruto triste -pero bueno eso es pasado -dijo

naruto sonriendo

naruto entro a la casa con los niños mostrando les sus cuartos

-naruto-nee donde dormiremos ?-pregunto el niño

-a cierto-dijo naruto levantándose la manga de su remera y aplico chakra en un sello y en un puf de humo aparecieron 6 futons para dormir y 2 pequeñas neveras

-miren cada uno tiene un futón ahora,también les dejo 3 de mas por si acaso y aquí les dejo 2 neveras , aquí irán las bebidas -dijo naruto pegando le un papel que

dice "bebidas "- y a qui los pescados y las carne de conejo para que no se pudran al pasar el tiempo-explico naruto

-gracias naruto-nee -dijeron todos abrasándolo

-bueno ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que ir con mi grupo-dijo naruto poniendo triste a los chicos

, no se preocupen -dijo naruto haciendo una pocision de manos y dijo "kage bushin no jutsu"(clon de sombra)apareciendo 6 narutos- aquí les dejo a mis clones para

que los cuiden mientras no estoy -dijo naruto despidiéndose de ellos

al salir de la casa puso un sello en la pared

-nunca esta mal preocuparse un poco-dijo naruto mientras salia del bosque -ummmm donde están estos -dijo naruto cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor los chakras

de su equipo-los encontré -dijo naruto mientras desaparecía en un shushin de fuego

naruto apareció afuera de una casa y toco la puerta

al rato una chica abrió parecía de unos 28 o 29 años era de cabello azul oscuro , estatura unos 1,58 cm y tiene unos ojos color negro

-hola , tu debes ser naruto no?-pregunto la mujer

-si y usted es?-pregunto naruto

- me llamo tsunami-dijo tsunami

-un placer conocerte tsnunami dijo naruto sonriendo

-ven pasa tu equipo te espera-dijo tsunami corriéndose para que naruto pase

al pasar naruto , tsunami le indico donde estaban sus compañeros,naruto camino hasta entrar a la sala pero salio disparado por un puñetazo de anko

-maldito gaki dijiste que vendrías al anochecer dijo una furiosas anko

-lo siento es que me quede ayudando a los niños a como cazar y despellejar un conejo- dijo naruto sobándose la cara

de repente se escucha un chillido muy fuerte que hizo romper un vaso de vidrio que había en la mesa

-eres estúpido o que naruto como le enseñas a un niño a cazar y despejar a un conejo ,eres un estúpido -chillo la tabla levantando su brazo para pegarle pero naruto

la detuvo con un dedo

-pues prefiero enseñarles a cazar para que no mueran lentamente en la calle por el hambre y el frió-dijo naruto serio

sakura no sabia que decir se olvido que la gente de aquí era pobre

-lo lo siento naruto es que yo pienso que los niños deben tener una infancia linda y no una donde deban matar para sobrevivir-explico sakura mas tranquila

-je supieras como fue la mía-susurro naruto para que nadie lo escuchara - por cierto y su sensei

-esta descansando ,tuvo una dura pelea con un tipo llamado zabuza no se cuanto-dijo sakura

-zabuza momochi es un ninja renegado de kiri y fue un antiguo anbu de kirigakure , Zabuza es conocido por el apodo de El demonio oculto en la Niebla , después de

eso se convirtió en unos de los 7 espadachines de la niebla , su espada se llama Kubikiribōchō ( literalmente Cuchillo Decapitador) es una espada enorme conocida por

ser una de las espadas legendarias, pasadas de generación en generación, dentro de el grupo de los 7 espadachines de la niebla),zabuza se graduó de la academia

a los 9 años tras haber asesinado a todos los de su generación, su naturaleza es tipo agua y se conoce por matar a sus enemigos sigilosamente, antes de que lo

pusieran en el libro bingo el se especializaba en rastreo ,asesinatos silenciosos y espionaje, después intento dar un golpe de estado contra el Yondaime

Mizukage(cuarto mizukage)pero fallo , el enemigo es muy fuerte ya veo por que podría pasar a rango A-explico naruto a los que estaban en la sala

-co..como obtuviste esa información-pregunto curiosa anko

-secreto anko sensei-dijo naruto

-bueno pero a cambio me compras todos los dangos que yo quiera-dijo anko con una sonrisa divertida

naruto suspirando-okay-

anko le contó a naruto lo que sucedió con el equipo siete(la historia es que a kakashi lo encerraron en el jutsu pero era un clon de sombra y después es todo igual al

anime cuando kakashi es liberado)

-ese kakashi es pliplateado?-pregunto naruto

-si , lo conoces?-pregunto anko

-no ,solo lo vi entrando a una librería y salir con un libro naranja-dijo naruto

-ese maldito de kakashi compro de nuevo esos malditos libros-dijo anko enojada

-parece que encontré al bastardo peliplateado-pensó naruto

-después le haremos pagar por lo que te hizo pero ahora concéntrate en la misión-dijo kurama

naruto le hizo caso al kurama pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de tsunami diciendo-ya esta la comido

todos fueron a la mesa a comer , cuando naruto vio a kakashi le dieron ganas de matarlo pero se calmo antes de hacer una estupidez

-con que lo que me dijo iruka es razón , el demonio volvió -pensó con odio kakashi

-itadakimasu-dijeron todos

naruto empezó a mirar a los que estaban en la mesa , vio a sasuki-chan viéndolo con odio , a sakura pidiéndole a sasuke que le de de comer pero sasuki-chan

dijo "NO" haciendo sentir mal a sakura mientras que rock ken trataba de animarla, vio al cíclope(kakashi) también vio a kasumi y a ino enfrente de el mirándolo

mientras que se sonrojaban (naruto rió al ver eso) siguió mirando y vio a un hombre de unos 60 años por al menos tomando de una botella de vino ,tiene pelo color

gris ,tiene gafas transparente , una barba y ojos color negro (ese debe ser el constructor tazuna) , naruto siguió mirando y vio a un niño con los ojos medio apagados

llevaba un sombrero blanco con 2 gruesas lineas color azul que rodeaban el sombrero , de cabello negro picudo y también sus ojos eran negros , sus pensamientos

fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de inari

-por que se quedan no ven que gato es muy fuerte y nosotros somos debiles , lo único que harán es morir-dijo el enano

-no importa mientras pueda proteger a los que me importan en este pueblo lo haré no importa si me cuesta la vida

a tsunami , a tazuna y al niño les pareció escuchar al padre del niño

-¡tu cállate no sabes lo que estamos viviendo ,no sabes que es el dolor , no sabes nada de lo que estoy sufriendo por perder a mi padre!-grito inari enojado

-mierda-pensó anko

el clima del comedor empezó a decender haciéndole a los otros que les corra un escalofrió en la espalda

-es verdad yo no se que se siente perder a un padre ya que yo nací sin madre , sin padre, sin hermana o hermano , ni algún familiar, estuve hasta los 3 en un

orfanato hasta que la dueña del lugar me echo de ahí diciéndome demonio , tuve que crecer rápido para no morir , no tuve ni infancia ,tuve que esconderme de los

aldeanos con miedo de que me dieran mi paliza matutina , tenia que comer de la basura y y dormir en el frió piso sin morirme de frió ,cuando finalmente encontré a

alguien que le importaba me alegre mucho pero todo era una broma de el para luego golpearme , cortarme y echarme sal en las heridas para disfrutar de como me

retorcijo del dolor para luego dejarme medio muerto en la calle -dijo naruto con diferente voz esta voz era mas profunda y daba miedo-pero te puedo asegurar que tu

comparados con los otros niños ahi afuera tu vives en el cielo mientras que ellos en el infierno tu tienes una casa donde vivir mientras que ellos no , tu puedes dormir

calentito mientras que ellos no , tu puedes comer comida sana mientras que ellos comen comida podrida-dijo naruto-¡tu solo piensas que eres el centro de todo y

que los otros no importan , el que no sabe que es el dolor eres TU!-le grito naruto a inari

naruto se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la puerta

-anko sensei no me esperen volveré mañana-dijo naruto con su voz normal

cuando naruto se fue nadie dijo nada todavia estaban en shock por lo que dijo el rubio

-eso es verdad?-pregunto pensando que era una broma tsunami

-me gustaría decir que si pero no lo es-dijo anko mientras le caía una lagrima

-como puede seguir sonriendo , cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco y matar a los que lo maltrataron o peor suicidarse -dijo tsunami llorando por lo que dijo el rubio

-tiene una gran voluntad -dijeron ino y kasumi al mismo tiempo mientras se aguantaban para no llorar

el niño no aguanto mas y se fue llorando hacia su pieza

-inari-susurro tsunami triste

todos se fueron con diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza

anko :pobre gaki no pensé que sufriera tanto

ino: naruto-kun juro que haré que no sufras mas

kasumi: lo que sufrió naruto-kun no se compara con nada , juro que haré lo que sea para que naruto-kun no sufra de nuevo

sakura: lo que sufrió naruto fue muy horrible y yo tratándolo como un idiota que tonta fui

sasuke: naruto a sufrido peores cosas que yo ,tratare de llevarme bien con el desde ahora

rock ken: las llamas de naruto-kun no se apagan con nada de el mundo

tsunami :pobre naruto , nadie tiene que sufrir asi ni los peores criminales

tazuna: que a echo ese niño para merecer ese trato

kakashi :ese maldito demonio se merecía aun mas que lo que le hice

inari solo seguia llorando mientras pensaba en lo dicho por el pelirubio

**CON EL RUBIO**

**NARUTO ESTUVO TODA LA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE DESTRULLENDO ARBOLES CON SUS MANOS HASTA QUE SE DURMIO**

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9 EL DÍA MAS HERMOSO DE NARUTO

**aquí**** les traigo el capitulo 9 de el levantar de uzushiogakure**

**los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

** capitulo 9:EL DÍA MAS HERMOSO DE NARUTO**

**NARUTO EMPEZÓ A DESPERTAR DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE QUE ERA DE DÍA , NARUTO SE LEVANTO Y CREO UN CLON**

**-VE CON ZABUZA Y DILE EL PLAN-DIJO NARUTO SERIO**

**-HAI-DIJO EL CLON**

**NARUTO SE FUE A LA CASA DE TAZUNA PARA RECIBIR A KASUMI Y INO ENCIMA DE EL**

**-NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADO BAKA-DIJERON KASUMI E INO**

**NARUTO ESTABA EN MEDIO DE LAS TETAS DE AMBAS**

**-CHICAS NE NECESITO RESPIRAR-DIJO PURPURA**

**LAS CHICAS SALTARON AL VER EN QUE POCISION ESTABAN**

**-LO LO SIENTO -DIJERON AMBAS ROJAS**

**-DONDE ESTÁN LOS OTROS-PREGUNTO NARUTO RECUPERANDO EL AIRE **

**-KAKASHI ESTA ENTRENANDO A SU EQUIPO Y ANKO-SENSEI ESTA PROTEGIENDO A TAZUNA-DIJO INO**

**-NOSOTROS PROTEGEMOS A TSUNAMI Y A SU HIJO INARI-DIJO KASUMI**

**-BUENO , ENTONCES VOY A BAÑARME -DIJO NARUTO ENTRANDO AL BAÑO DE SU HABITACIÓN **

**KASUMI E INO SE MIRARON Y SE LES MARCO UN SONROJO , KASUMI Y INO ENTRARON SIN HACER RUIDO Y ABRIERON UN POCO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO ,A **

**LAS 2 LES ****APARECIÓ UNA LIÑA DE SANGRE AL VER A NARUTO DESNUDO**

**NARUTO SINTIÓ LOS CHAKRAS DE KASUMI Y INO ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA NARUTO SONRIÓ Y LAS METIÓ EN UN GENJUTSU**

**GENJUTSU:**

**KASUMI E INO SEGUÍAN VIENDO A NARUTO MIENTRAS QUE SE METÍAN UN DEDO EN SU VAGINA DE REPENTE SINTIERON QUE ALGUIEN LES AGARRABAN **

**LAS NALGAS Y EM****PEZABAN A CHUPAR SU VAGINA , LAS 2 GRITARON DEL PLACER CUANDO LES CHUPARON EL CLÍTORIS , CUANDO GIRARON SU CABEZA **

**PARA VER QUIEN LAS VIOLABA SE ****SORPRENDIERON AL VER 2 NARUTOS DESNUDOS ATRÁS DE ELLAS CUANDO MIRARON AL FRENTE HABÍA OTROS DOS **

**TAMBIÉN**** DESNUDOS**

**-MIRA LO QUE TENEMOS ACÁ 2 PERVERTIDAS ESPIANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS SUCIAS - DIJO NARUTO MIENTRAS MORDÍA EL LÓBULO DE KASUMI **

**-N NO AHHH SOMOS PE PERVERTIDAS - DIJO KASUMI TRATANDO DE NO ENLOQUECER POR EL PLACER QUE ****SENTÍA**

**-ENTONCES POR QUE LAS AGARRE MASTURBÁNDOSE MIENTRAS ME BAÑABA -DIJO NARUTO MIENTRAS BESABA APASIONADA MENTE A INO HACIENDO A ESTA GEMIR**

**LAS 2 SE VOLVÍAN CADA VES MAS LOCAS POR COMO NARUTO LES CHUPABA SUS VAGINAS HASTA QUE NO AGUANTARON MAS Y SE CORRIERON EN LA **

**BOCA DE LOS 2 ****NARUTOS(CLONES)**

**-UMMM QUE RICO-DIJERON LOS 2 NARUTO **

**NARUTO (REAL )DIO VUELTA A KASUMI Y EMPEZÓ A METER SU PENE DENTRO DE ELLA HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON LO QUE LA HACIA VIRGEN , NARUTO **

**BESO A KASUMI ****CALIDAMENTE Y LA PENETRO HACIENDO QUE LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR SALIERAN DE LOS OJOS DE KASUMI , NARUTO SE QUEDO QUIETO **

**HASTA QUE KASUMI SE ****ACOSTUMBRO , NARUTO EMPEZÓ A MOVERSE CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE HACIENDO GRITAR DE PLACER A KASUMI MIENTRAS QUE INO **

**IBA**** SIENDO PENETRADA POR**

**NARUTO(CLON)QUITANDO LE LA VIRGINIDAD ,AL RATO EL CLON TAMBIÉN EMPEZÓ A MOVERSE CADA VEZ MAS ****RÁPIDO**

**KASUMI Y INO NO PODÍAN NI PENSAR SOLO DECÍAN"MAS MAS MAS"**

**-DONDE LO QUIEREN ADENTRO O AFUERA - PREGUNTO NARUTO**

**-¡ADENTRO POR FAVOR HAZLO ADENTRO !-ROGARON INO Y KASUMI**

**-MUY BIEN - DIJERON EL CLON Y NARUTO MIENTRAS AUMENTABAN LAS EMBESTIDAS HACIENDO QUE SU PENE TOCARA EL ÚTERO DE KASUMI Y INO**

**-¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-GRITARON DE PLACER LAS 2 AL SENTIR COMO NARUTO SE CORRÍA CON ELLAS**

**VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD NARUTO YA SE HABÍA BAÑADO Y CAMBIADO , CUANDO SALIO VIO A KASUMI Y A INO EN EL PISO TENIENDO PEQUEÑOS ESPASMOS , CON LOS **

**SHORT TODO MOJADOS Y CON LOS OJOS BLANCOS (SIGUEN EN EL GENJUTSU) , NARUTO SE RIÓ EN VOZ BAJA Y LES SACO UNA FOTO ,DESPUÉS LAS **

**AGARRO , LAS **

**ACOSTÓ**** EN EL FUTÓN Y LAS SACO DEL GENJUTSU , CUANDO SALIERON SE PREGUNTABAN POR QUE ESTABAN EN EL FUTÓN SI NARUTO ESTABA **

**POR METERLA POR EL ANO**

**-LES GUSTO MI LINDO GENJUTSU-PREGUNTO NARUTO CON UNA SONRISA PERVERTIDA - COMO GRITABAN "NARUTO-KUN MAS RÁPIDO POR FAVOR **

**PARTIME A LA MITAD ****CON TU POLLA"-DIJO NARUTO HACIENDO SONROJAR A LAS 2 **

**KASUMI E INO SE IBAN A LEVANTAR LEVANTAR PARA PEGARLE A NARUTO POR LO QUE LES HIZO PERO AL LEVANTARSE SUS PIERNAS LES FALLARON Y **

**CAYERON**** DE ****NUEVO **

**-YO QUE USTEDES ME QUEDO AHI UN CACHO YA QUE ESTE GENJUTSU HACE QUE LO QUE SIENTES EN EL GENJUTSU LO SIENTES EN LA REALIDAD-dijo **

**naruto**

**NARUTO SE FUE SONRIENDO A LA SALA , MIENTRAS QUE INO Y KASUMI PLANEABAN COMO MATAR A NARUTO PERO LA VERDAD LES GUSTO MUCHO EL **

**GENJUTSU Y ****PENSARON QUE PUEDE QUE EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO LO HAGAN**

**-SOMOS UNAS PERVERTIDAS-DIJO KASUMI**

**-NO-DIJO INO - NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS PERVERTIDAS DE NARUTO-KUN-DIJO INO SONRIENDO PERVERTIDAMENTE MIENTRAS VOLVÍA A PENSAR EN EL **

**GENJUTSU**

**5 MINUTOS ****DESPUÉS**

**NARUTO ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE ENTRENANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE LE VINO LA INFORMACIÓN DE EL CLON QUE MANDO A BUSCAR A ZABUZA PARA **

**CONTARLE EL PLAN**

**-CON QUE MAÑANA SERA EL DÍA-DIJO NARUTO**

**NARUTO SE PASO TODO EL DÍA ENTRENANDO SU NUEVA TÉCNICA CON SU INVOCACIÓN DE ZORROS**

**-LISTO YA LA PERFECCIONAMOS , SI QUIERES PUEDES IRTE YA O SINO PUEDES PASEAR POR AQUÍ -DIJO NARUTO SONRIENDO**

**-DESCUIDE NARUTO-SAMA YO YA ME VOY-DIJO EL ZORRO RESPETUOSAMENTE**

**- Y NO ME DIGAS "SAMA" QUE ME HACE SENTIR MAS VIEJO-DIJO NARUTO CANSADO DE QUE LE DIGAN ****ASÍ**

**-LO SIENTO NARUTO-SAMA-DIJO EL ZORRO**

**NARUTO TENIA UN TIC EN SU OJO ESTABA A PUNTO DE MANDAR AL ZORRO DE UNA PATADA HASTA QUE DESAPARECIÓ EN UNA NUBE DE HUMO**

**-SE SALVO ESTA VEZ-DIJO NARUTO**

**DESPUÉS**** DE CAMINAR UNOS MINUTOS NARUTO LLEGO A LA CASA DE TAZUNA**

**-YA VOLVÍ-DIJO NARUTO**

**-AL FIN - YA NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADAS-DIJERON KASUMI Y INO**

**-EH NARUTO VOLVISTE JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA COMER-DIJO TSUNAMI DESDE LA COSINA **

**LA CENA TRANSCURRIÓ NORMAL PARA TODOS **

**-BUENO, EL PLAN PARA MAÑANA ES QUE KAKASHI , SU EQUIPO Y YO VAYAMOS A PROTEGER A TAZUNA MAÑANA , MIENTRAS QUE MI EQUIPO CUIDA A SU **

**FAMILIA-DIJO ****ANKO SERIA**

**-HAI-DIJERON TODOS**

**DESPUÉS**** DE COMER NARUTO SE FUE A BAÑAR PARA SACARSE TODO EL SUDOR , NARUTO SINTIÓ EL AGUA DEZLISARCE POR SU CUERPO PERO ALGO HIZO QUE SE **

**ASUSTARA Y LUEGO SE SONROJARA , ERAN KASUMI Y INO QUE ESTABAN MAS SONROJADAS QUE PARECÍAN TOMATE MADURO**

**-QU..QUE...QUE HACEN ACÁ-TARTAMUDEO NARUTO**

**-NA..NADA SO..SOLO PENSAMOS QUE SI NOS BAÑÁBAMOS JUNTOS AHORRARÍAMOS AGUA-DIJO KASUMI AUN ****SONROJADA**

**A NARUTO Y INO LE SALIERON UNAS GOTAS DE SUDOR EN SU CIEN POR LA MALA MENTIRA DE KAZUMI**

**-PE..PERO HUBIERAN ESPERADO A QUE YO SALGA PARA BA..ÑARSE JUNTAS DIJO NARUTO TRATANDO DE CONTROLAR A SU SOLDADO QUE NO LE HACIA CASO A SU **

**COMANDANTE , NARUTO IBA BAJANDO LA MIRADA HASTA QUE VIO LOS PECHOS DE KAZUMI Y INO CON LOS PEZONES ERECTOS HACIENDO QUE SU **

**SOLDADO SE **

**VOLVIESE UN TRAIDOR**

**-TE...TE GUSTA LO QUE VEZ NA-RU-TO-KUN-DIJERON LAS 2 ****ACERCÁNDOSE MAS A NARUTO Y PEGANDO SUS SENOS AL PECHO DE NARUTO**

**-AJA-DIJO NARUTO CON UNA HEMORRAGIA NASAL**

**-contrólate naruto solo contrólate ...¡maldición por que es tan difícil controlarse!-grito naruto en su cabeza**

**las chicas al acercarse mas pudieron sentir el pene de naruto ya medio erecto , kasumi y ino se sonrojaron al recordar el genjutsu, las chicas empezaron a **

**tocar el ****miembro de naruto y besando sus pectorales **

**-¡naruto aguanta maldición aguanta!-gritaba naruto en su cabeza-aguan-naruto no pensó mas al sentir que se desmallaba por aguantar el cansancio mas el **

**gasto de chakra practicando la técnica y soportar que sus hormonas salgan a flote**

**-jajaja ganamos kasumi ves te dije que no aguantaría-decía una ino sonriendo**

**-si lo se pero me hubiera gustado que pasara lo del genjutsu - dijo kasumi ****sonrojándose**

**-bu bueno el hi hizo que nos corramos así que -**

**ino se agacho y empezó a chupar el pene de naruto mientras se metía un dedo subiendo su excitación , kasumi al ver esto se sonrojo pero no quería que solo **

**ino ****disfrutara de naruto así que empezó a besar a naruto mientras que agarraba la mano de naruto y hacia que este le metiera 1 dedo **

**las 2 chicas gemían del placer que sentían , kasumi se puso al lado de ino y empezó a chupar el pene de naruto también hasta que se corrió y las cubrió de su **

**semilla**

**-la semilla ... de naruto...naruto-kun es deliciosa-dijo kasumi agitada y sonrojada mientras que chupaba lo que quedo de la semilla de naruto en su cuerpo**

**-aja-dijo ino haciendo lo mismo**

**las chicas después de limpiarse y apagar el agua se secaron y secaron a naruto mientras que admiraban su cuerpo desnudo, después de sacarlo lo pusieron en **

**el ****futon y se durmieron desnudas agarrando cada una el brazo de naruto **

**al día siguiente naruto empezó a despertar pero al querer levantarse sintió un poco de peso en sus brazos al mirar vio a kasumi y a ino durmiendo desnudas , al **

**mirarse naruto también vio que estaba desnudo, naruto al querer salir del medio toco la vagina de kasumi y ino con sus manos(recuerden que se abrasaron del **

**brazo ****de naruto)naruto se sonrojo al escuchar el gemido y su amigo empezó a despertar , a naruto le encanto escuchar el gemido de las 2 así que empezó a **

**masturbar las**

**con sus manos, a cada movimiento mas que hacia con sus manos kasumi e ino se iban mojando cada ves mas hasta que empezaron a despertar**

**-na..naruto-kun aaahhh que..que haces?-gimió ino**

**naruto no respondió y metió un dedo dentro de ellas haciéndolas gemir mas fuerte**

**kasumi y ino se agarraron mas fuerte del brazo de naruto mientras que gemían cada vez mas **

**-nanaruto-kun ma mas-gimió ino**

**-me me me corroooooo-dijeron las 2**

**naruto rápidamente saco los 2 dedos haciendo que las 2 no se ****corrieran**

**-queque haces rápido quiero correrme-dijo kasumi**

**-lo siento pero me agarro hambre voy a comer-dijo naruto ****parándose**

**-no no por favor termina o o me volveré loca-dijo ino mientras que kasumi y ella se agarraban de las piernas de naruto**

**-que quieren que haga -dijo naruto haciéndose el tonto**

**-por por favor haznos correr-dijeron las 2 sonrojándose por lo que ****decían**

**-bueno me parece que tomare jugo de kasumi y ino antes de irme -dijo naruto tirándolas boca arriba**

**naruto le metió el dedo en la vagina a ino y con su boca lamia la vagina de kasumi**

**kasumi al sentir la lengua de naruto en su vagina se corrió en la boca de naruto**

**-umm que rico los jugos de kasumi-chan-dijo naruto avergonzando a kasumi - y ahora el turno de ino-chan**

**naruto empezó a estimular la vagina de ino con sus dedo y su boca hasta que metió su lengua dentro de ino haciendo que se corra del placer**

**-los jugos de ino-chan tampoco está mal-dijo naruto lamiéndose los labios**

**kasumi y ino tenían la mente en blanco nunca sintieron tal placer ni cuando se masturbaban y pensaban en naruto**

**-bueno cuando puedan bajen-dijo naruto yendo a la ****cocina**

**15 minutos después bajan ino y kasumi aun sonrojadas**

**-chicas que pasa?-pregunto anko**

**-nada sensei-dijeron las 2**

**-bueno ,quiero que se preparen hoy es el día que pueden que ataquen-dijo seria anko**

**-hai-dijeron las 2**

**unos 10 minutos después de que el equipo kakashi y anko se fueran la puerta se vino a bajo dejando ver a 2 tipos con katanas**

**-den nos a la mujer y no morirán-dijo el tipo 1**

**-nunca-dijeron ino y kasumi**

**-bueno entonces morirán pero antes nos divertiremos con ustedes-dio el tipo 2 con una sonrisa pervertida**

**antes de que los tipos se movieran cayeron muertos al recibir 2 kunais en sus cabezas**

**-parece que no son tan fuertes-dijo naruto entrando a la casa**

**-naruto-kun-dijeron las 2 sonrojadas al recordar lo que paso**

**-donde esta tsunami y su hijo-pregunto naruto**

**-tsunami y inari se fueron a la habitación para estar mas seguros-dijo ino **

**-bien queden sen aquí y protejan los , dejare 3 clones por si acaso-dio naruto mientras creaba los clones - yo voy a ver si los otros necesitan ayuda-dijo naruto**

**-hai - dijeron las 2**

**naruto iba saltando de rama en rama hacia el puente**

**-parece que la primera fase del plan empezó-dijo naruto aumentando un poco su ****velocidad**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP 9 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP**


	10. Chapter 10 el fin de gato

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

** CAPITULO 10:EL FIN DE GATO**

**EN EL PUENTE**

en el puente se veía a anko y a kakashi peleando con zabuza , en otra parte peleaban rock ken y sasuke con un enmascarado que los encerró en un domo de hielo

kakashi , anko vs zabuza

en la pelea de los jounin se veía que zabuza iba ganando

-cocomo pudo volverse tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo-pregunto kakashi asombrado y preocupado

-este poder me ayudo a conseguirlo un viejo amigo que parece que llego-dijo zabuza

al lado de zabuza apareció naruto

-naruto que haces quítate de ahí no vez que es zabuza el que esta al lado tuyo-grito anko preocupada

-no te preocupes anko-sensei yo conozco a la momia de hace mucho-dijo naruto mientras esquivaba un corte que hizo zabuza con su espada

-maldito gaki te dije que no me digas asi-grito enojado zabuza

-tranquilo momi..digo zabuza -dijo naruto mientras esquivaba los cortes que lanzaba zabuza con su espada

a anko y kakashi le salio una gota en la cien por el espectáculo que tenían enfrente

-bueno ya tranquilo zabuza , por que no llamas a haku y que deje de jugar que el plan va a comenzar-dijo naruto serio

-que plan?-pregunto anko con la guardia aun en alto por si acaso

-a zabuza lo conozco de hace mucho y cuando me entere de que estaba aquí trabajando con gato mande un clon a saludarlo , pero de camino a zabuza mi clon

escucho a gato diciéndole a una gran cantidad de mercenarios que cuando zabuza o los jounin se maten ellos iban a dar el golpe final-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a

kakashi y a anko -mi clon se lo contó a zabuza y planearon un plan en donde pelea con ustedes y hace que lo derrotaron y cuando venga gato el lo mataría pero yo

sabia que lo iban a matar de verdad así que cambie el plan-dijo naruto

-y ahora cual es el plan?-pregunto anko aun desconfiando

-matar a los 300 mercenarios en sus espaldas-dijo naruto apuntando atrás de los jounin

los genin al ver que el enmascarado se fue y que había una gran cantidad de mercenarios apunto de atacar

-nos hacemos cargo como en los viejos tiempos naruto?-dijo zabuza mientras caminaba a los mercenarios

-claro -dijo naruto caminando detrás de zabuza

naruto se levanto un poco la manga y había un sello donde coloco un poco de chakra y en un puf de humo apareció una mascara(la de bleach en modo hollow) una

espada (la de ichigo modo bankai) y una gabardina de cuero rojo(la de DANTE pero de color negro ) , naruto se puso su gabardina y al ponerse su mascara sus ojos

cambiaron a los ojos del kyubi

los mercenarios miraban aterrados a las 2 personas que tenían enfrente pero mas al rubio

-que pasa son unas gallinas o para que les pago-grito enojado gato

-seseseñor ese chichico es el demonio oscuro - tartamudeo un mercenario

- jajaja parece que te conocen naruto-dijo zabuza riendo

-parece que si - dijo naruto con la vos de kurama

-el demonio oscuro?-dijo gato mientras buscaba en el libro bingo hasta que lo encontró era un criminal rango S , solo tenia 1 año de haber comenzado como

mercenario pero gano una gran popularidad al vencer al mizukage que tenia al sanbi de 3 colas , también hizo algunas misiones rango S para los señores feudales y

la recompensa por su cabeza es de 1.000.000 de ryu

-kakashi sensei quien es el demonio oscuro-pregunto la haruno llamando la atención a los demás genins

-el demonio oscuro es (lo que leyo gato en el libro bingo)-dijo kakashi

los genin estaban sorprendidos al saber que naruto era un mercenario muy conocido

-genial , las llamas de juventud de naruto están que arde-dijo rock ken (ya conoció a gai)

-no pensé que el baka ese fuera tan fuerte , ese poder debería ser de sasuke-kun - pensó enojada la haruno

-parece que naruto es mas fuerte de lo que parece-pensó sasuke (recuerden que dijo que cambiaría la forma de ser hacia naruto)

-el gaki es mas fuerte de lo que enseño en la practica-pensó anko

-esto debe saberlo el hokage , el demonio seguro planea algo-pensó kakashi

zabuza y naruto empezaron a correr contra los mercenarios y empezaron a descuartizar , cortar , matar , etc , en el lugar empezó a llover sangre . De los 300

mercenarios quedaban 50

-ustedes 50 si deciden no pelear no morirán , solo con una condición-dijo naruto

-cual?-preguntaron con esperanza los últimos mercenarios

-que vallan a contar a todos los lugares lo que paso aquí- dijo naruto-ahora vallanse

-claro-dijeron los mercenarios corriendo lejos de ahí para contar lo que paso y así no morir

-ahora a matar al gato-dijo naruto acercandose a gato para matarlo

-por favor no me mates te daré lo que quieras chicas, dinero , poder-

-no me impor... la verdad me gustaría algo-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-cla claro que que quieres - pregunto gato esperanzado

-los papeles de la compañia gato-dijo naruto

-cla claro pero si prometes no matarme-dijo gato

-trato-dijo naruto

gato firmo unos papeles donde le daba toda la compañia y toda su plata

-listo ya esta-dijo gato entregándole el papel a naruto

naruto vio el papel ,lo guardo en un sello, se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña a zabuza , zabuza al ver la seña corto a gato en dos

todos al ver lo que paso estaban horrorizados

-maldito monstruo le prometiste que no lo matarías-dijo enojada sakura

-por eso , dije que yo no lo mataría , lo mato zabuza yo no y pensar que eras lista-dijo naruto yendo para la casa de tazuna

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

el puente se termino rápido con los clones de naruto y los trabajadores que se unieron al no haber mas amenaza

todo estaba tranquilo pero aun no podían sacarse de la cabeza a naruto matando a todos los mercenarios

EN EL PUENTE

el equipo 7 y 11 se estaban despidiendo de los aldeanos ya que estos los trataban como héroes al derrotar a gato , inari ya sonreía y llamaba a naruto "naruto-nee" ,

los 3 niños también estaban ahí despidiéndose de el verdadero naruto ya que el dejo clones que cuidaran de ellos

-tou-san como llamaremos al puente -pregunto inari

-que tal el super puente de tazuna el grande -dijo el viejo riendo

-ummm no queda mejor el puente de naruto-recomendó inari

todos apoyaron a la idea de inari , mientras que tazuna estaba en una esquina dibujando circulitos en el piso

de camino a konoha

el equipo 7 , 11 , zabuza y haku estaban juntos

-ehh gaki hace cuanto estas en una aldea-pregunto zabuza

-desde hace unos meses-dijo naruto

-y es linda la aldea-pregunto haku sin la mascara

-es muy linda la aldea haku-chan pero no tan linda como tu-dijo naruto mientras esquivaba a zabuza que lo quería cortar en pedacitos por coquetear con su hija

kasumi y ino se enojaron por lo que le dijo naruto a esa tal perra (haku) como ellas la llamaban

1 día después

el equipo 7 ,11 y los renegados llegaron a konoha fueron a la torre hokage , cuando llegaron le contaron lo que paso en la misión excepto lo de que naruto es

mercenario

-jiji me gustaría que zabuza y haku-chan se quedaran a vivir en la aldea - dijo naruto

-claro naruto , pero mira que van a estar siendo vigilados por anbus para saber si no quieren hacer nada contra konoha-dijo el hokage serio

-gracias jiji-dijo naruto - ah por cierto toma -dijo naruto entregándole al hokage un libro de portada naranja haciendo que el hokage empezara a saltar de felicidad

gritando

-¡si por fin la nueva edición del icha icha!-gritaba el hokage-gracias naruto , si quieres algo solo dímelo-dijo el hokage sonriendo

-mmmmm que te parecería un campo de entrenamiento pero que no me moleste nadie-dijo naruto

-claro toma esta son las llaves del campo de entrenamiento de los hokages es privado y solo los hokages van-dijo sarutobi sin prestar atención

-gracias jiji-dijo naruto

-no sabia que el hokage tiene un gran gusto - dijo zabuza sacando el mismo libro de su porta kunai

-ya me agradas -dijo el hokage mientras se abrasaban el hokage , el cíclope y la momia gritando"que viva el icha icha"

-bueno yo me voy antes de que esto se enfrié-dijo naruto mirando a haku apenada mientras le salia un aura a muerte en su espalda y el aire a su alrededor se

congelaba-chau jiji espero que sobrevivas así vamos a ichiraku-

cuando naruto salio escucho unos gritos que venían de la torre hokage

naruto se fue corriendo a su casa pero antes de llegar apareció sheshomaru(el zorro que invoco naruto en el capitulo 5 para que buscara información del clan uchiha y

de raíz)

-naruto-sama le tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo sheshomaru respetuosamente

-que te dije de que no me digas "naruto-sama"solo dime naruto-dijo ya un cansado naruto

-lo siento naruto-sama -

naruto no aguantaba mas quería matarlo

-bueno cuéntame lo que sepas-dijo naruto para no estrangularlo- primero cuéntame sobre danzo -pregunto el rubio

-danzo shimura fue uno de los involucrados en la masacre uchiha , fue antiguo compañero de equipo de el hokage , trabaja con la serpiente traidora (orochimaru) ,

danzo le da a orochimaru a niños pequeños para que experimente con el , también se traspaso el ojo de un uchiha me parece que se llamaba shishui uchiha era el

mejor en genjutsu de su clan , después le ordeno a itachi que matara a su clan por el bien de la aldea pero no pudo matar a su hermano menor-

-sasuke-pensó naruto

después de la masacre danzo le pidió a orochimaru que le traspase células de hashirama así podría dominar el mokuton , después se trasplanto 10 sharingans en

su brazo derecho artificial echo por orochimaru -dijo sheshomaru asqueado al recordarlo

-ese maldito es un hijo de p...-dijo naruto enojado mientras que se les cambiaban los ojos a por los de kyubi

-después esta raíz conocida también como (NE) es un departamento de entrenamiento de Konoha fundado por Danzō Shimura. Llevan a cabo misiones en las que

Danzō cree que se beneficiará la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, por lo menos algunos de los cuales son menos que respetables. La prioridad de la organización es su

secreto, y la mayoría de sus misiones se actúa en la oscuridad, autónomos de la aldea, desde su punto de vista ellos sostienen la creencia de "Mantener al gran árbol

de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra" . A diferencia de los ANBU normales, llevan una tiples Tantō en lugar de una Katana. Este es un grupo muy estricto, ya

que Danzō Shimura ha capacitado a los miembros a perder sus emociones. Cada miembro tiene un nombre en clave, e incluso los propios miembros parecen no

conocer sus nombres originales , también llevan un sello en la lengua para no hablar sobre raíz o danzo

naruto estuvo pensando en toda la información

-esas son todas las malas?-pregunto naruto

-no , quedan 2 mas , la primera es que danzo hizo un trato con la serpiente , mientras que danzo le de al uchiha , orochimaru le dará konoha- dijo el zorro

-como lo hará?-pregunto el rubio

-la serpiente marcara al uchiha con un sello maldito que creo , lo ara en la segunda etapa del examen chunin y para darle a danzo la aldea atacara en las finales en

examen chunin que sera en 3 meses-dijo sheshomaru

-eso es todo-pregunto naruto

-de las malas si y de las buenas es que encontré pruebas que inculpan a danzo en todo el trabajo sucio que hizo-dijo sheshomaru dándole una gran cantidad de

papeles

-gracias Sesshomaru , te mereces un descanso-dijo naruto

- gracias naruto-sama- dijo Sesshomaru mientras desaparecía

naruto tenia una vena palpitando en sufrentee , naruto trazo unos sellos y dijo "kuchiyose no jutsu" , en medio del humo apareció un zorrito de 2 colas

- que pasa naruto-san - pregunto el zorrito

naruto lloraba de felicidad de que no lo llamaran con el "sama"

-mira SORA necesito que lleves estos documentos a ya sabes quien- dijo naruto entregándole los documentos que consiguió de gato-dile que la primera parte del plan

se adelantara - dijo naruto serió

-hai naruto-san - dijo sora desapareciendo en una nube de humo

naruto creo un clon y le dijo que valla al país de las olas

-quiero que le digas a tazuna que en unos días ira un amigo que le pedirá un favor , no importa el dinero-dijo naruto serio

-hai-el clon desapareció en un hiraishin(recuerden que lo saco del pergamino que tenia las técnicas del los hokages y que puso un sello en la cabaña de los niños)

-ahora solo faltan 3 meses y empezara-dijo naruto a la nada

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**


	11. Chapter 11: la gran noticia

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

** CAPITULO 11 : la gran noticia**

* * *

después de que sora se fue naruto se dirigió a su casa , al llegar vio las luces apagadas así que pensó que ayame no estaba en casa, naruto entro y se fue a bañar

mientras pensaba lo que haría

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

naruto salio de la ducha y vio que ayame abia llegado

-hola ayame-chan -dijo naruto abrasándola por atrás

ayame se asusto al sentir a alguien atrás abrazándola pero se calmo al ver que era naruto

-hola naruto-kun-dijo ayame dándose la vuelta para besarle

naruto y ayame estuvieron besándose unos minutos hasta que las tripas de naruto sonaron

-siempre con hambre no-dijo ayame con una sonrisa en su cara

-sip , que vas a hacer para comer-pregunto entusiasmado naruto

-un estofado-dijo ayame

-mmmm nunca lo probé pero si ayame-chan lo cocina con sus manos sabrá rico-dijo el rubio besando la mano de ayame sonrojando la

-quque dices?-dijo ayame apenada

-digo que todo lo que haces me gusta-dijo el pelirrubio

-nanaruto-kun po podrías transformarte?-pregunto una apenada ayame

-claro-dijo naruto transformándose-listo-

ayame se acerco y empezó a acariciarle las orejas de kitsune haciéndolo ronronear

-pensé que lo habías olvidado-dijo naruto ronroneando

-pues parece que no-dijo ayame sonriendo-naruto-kun que le diremos a mi oto-san , en unos meses vuelve-dijo ayame preocupada

-no te preocupes , solo le diré que su hija me violo y me gusto así que empezamos a salir-dijo naruto riendo

ayame le pego a naruto con un sarten en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga al piso

-YO NO TE VIOLE-GRITO SONROJADA AYAME

-NO? PUES YO CREO QUE SI-DIJO NARUTO LEVANTÁNDOSE ADOLORIDO PARA CAER DE NUEVO POR OTRO GOLPE DE AYAME

-YA YA SOLO LE DIRE QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIMOS ENAMORADOS Y QUE ME ANIME A PEDIRTE QUE SEAS MI NOVÍA-DIJO NARUTO CUBRIENDOSE POR SI ACASO

-NO HABLO DE ESO , HABLO DE EL HAREM-DIJO AYAME

-MMMMM TIENES RAZÓN MEJOR ESPEREMOS Y LUEGO SE LO CONTAMOS-DIJO EL RUBIO

-BUENO-SUSPIRO-IRE A PREPARAR LA COMIDA-DIJO AYAME YENDO A LA COCINA

NAURO Y AYAME SE LA PASARON HABLANDO MIENTRAS QUE COMÍAN Y DESPUÉS SE FUERON A "DORMIR"

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

naruto iva hacia la torre hokage para hablar algo importante

-a naruto que se te ofrece-pregunto sarutobi guardando un libro naranja bajo su escritorio

-parece que aun sigue con la manía de leer embez de trabajar-suspiro-vine para hablar algo importante clasificación mayor a S-dijo naruto serio

sarutobi se sorprendió al escuchar a naruto y puso unos sellos de silencio

-listo ahora puedes contármelo-dijo sarutobi preparándose para la información

naruto le paso unos archivos a sarutobi(los que sesshomaru saco de raíz) el hokage al leerlo se sorprendió y luego se enojo por lo que estaba escrito

-naruto como conseguiste esto-pregunto serio el hokage

-el mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño , no soy lo que parezco , seguro hatake ya te lo contó ¿no?-dijo naruto

-si me contó todo lo que paso en el puente aun no puedo creer que seas el demonio oculto-dijo sarutobi serio

-preferiría que no se los digas a las ratas del consejo ya que no quiero lios por ahora-dijo naruto

-claro , pero como conseguiste los papeles ni mi alumno pudo conseguirlos y es el mejor espía de konoha-dijo el hokage

-tengo un contrato de invocasion en los que ellos son los mejores espías que existen-dijo naruto

-aja y como se llama ese contrato?-pregunto sarutobi

-secreto-dijo naruto riendo

-muy bien , algo mas que me quieras contar-dijo el hokage

-si , que en los exámenes chunnin orochimaru planea marcar al uchiha con el sello que el creo-dijo el pelirrubio-también en las finales del examen orochimaru atacara a

la aldea con ayuda de danzo-finalizo naruto

-ese maldito de danzo quiere matarme para convertirse en hokage-dijo sarutobi enojado

-si eso pasa volverá a todos los ninjas seres sin sentimientos -dijo naruto

-si , lo mejor sera que prepare todo para la batalla contra orochimaru-

-antes le daré esto-dijo naruto

-naruto puso su mano sobre sarutobi haciendo que salgo una luz blanca de su mano , sarutobi sentía como su chakra que perdió al pasar el tiempo volvía y también

no se sentía tan viejo

-naruto que hiciste-pregunto anonado el hokage

-es un jutsu que me permite devolverte un poco de tu edad y tu chakra a unos 10 años atrás , no preguntes como lo se-dijo naruto agitado y transpirando

-naruto que te pasa?-pregunto asustado el hokage mas joven

-tran...tranquilo so...solo use de..demasiado chakra-dijo naruto agitado

-gracias naruto-dijo sarutobi abrasando a naruto

-de...nada - dijo el rubio

pasaron 5 minutos y el rubio empezó a sentirse mejor

-jiji deverias ocultar tu edad con un henge para que no te hagan preguntas y para que seas el elemento sorpresa-dijo naruto serio

-claro - dijo el hokage-henge-

puf una nube de humo y se ve al hokage pero mas viejo

-listo ya esta ahora debemos planear todo- dijo el rubio - llama a los que en mas confíes ,trasa un plan y ubica los pero no le cuentes de quien te dio la información -

dijo naruto

-claro-dijo sarutobi

naruto al salir de la torre hokage cerro los ojos y se concentro para encontrar el chakra de su equipo , después de 10 segundos los encontró estaban en el campo de

entrenamiento numero 11 , después de 10 minutos de caminar al campo naruto llego y las vio entrenar

-¿que están haciendo?-pregunto naruto

-cierto tu no estabas , cuando te fuiste de la torre anko-sensei nos habizó que en unos 3 meses empezaran los exámenes chunnin-dijo emocionada kasumi

-entonces no entrenemos aquí , entrenemos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 1 así nadie nos molestara y podemos crear técnicas nuevas , trabajo en equipo ,

etc -dijo naruto mostrando los papeles

-claro asi tendremos mas privacidad -dijo mirando a un árbol que detrás estaba sakura , mientras que sakura pensaba

-si veo como entrenan podre contarle a sasuke-kun y así me amara-pensó sakura fantaseando

-sera mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que despierte -dijo naruto mientras que desaparecía con las chicas

en el campo numero 1

naruto ,sasuki y ino aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento 1

-bbuuaaaauuuuuu-dijieron las 2 impresionadas

el campo de entrenamiento era realmente hermoso , tenia una gran cantidad de lugar para entrenar , muchos arboles y cantidad de flores

-parece que les gusto , pero encima cada ves que terminemos el lugar se regenera solo -dijo naruto impresionando a las 2 chicas

-genial , seria un lindo lugar para vivir con naruto-kun y nuestros hijos-pensó kasumi sonrojándose

-bueno lo primero que haremos sera la resistencia - dijo naruto mientras que ponía sus manos en las piernas de las chicas

kasumi y ino al sentir la mano de naruto en sus piernas se sonrojaron pero enseguida cayeron al piso

-quque pasa?-pregunto ino tratando de levantarse

-le puse unos sellos de gravedad mejorados , tendrán que acostumbrarse a los sellos en 2 días -dijo naruto

-popor porque ?-pregunto kasumi

-por que en 2 días el peso se duplicara-respondió naruto asustando a las chicas-solo se las sacaran al dormir , descuiden pronto se acostumbraran como yo -dijo

naruto mostrando le los sellos de gravedad -pero no crean que se los haré fácil- sonrió perversamente

las chicas al ver la sonrisa de naruto sintieron un escalofrió en su columna , así ino y kasumi pasaron el mes siendo tortu... digo entrenadas por naruto

**1 MES ****DESPUÉS**

-bueno el primer mes ya paso ahora nos sincronizaremos, crearemos y perfeccionaremos sus técnicas , pero primero cuales son sus elementos?-pregunto naruto

-según mi clan siempre fue katon -dijo kasumi

-yo no se-dijo ino apenada

-que bien que guardo algunas cosas-dijo naruto mientras ponía su mano en su brazo y un puf aparecieron 2 papeles-ahora quiero que transmitan chakra a los

papeles-dijo naruto pasando los papeles

kasumi transmitió chakra al papel y este se partió en 2 una parte se quemo y la otra se mojo

-parece que eres afín de suiton , futon y katon felicidades-dijo naruto -ahora tu turno ino-chan-

ino hizo lo mismo y este se partió en 2 y una parte se mojo y la otra se desmorono

-y tu pareces que eres afín futon , suiton y doton felicidades-dijo naruto

-ahora que haremos -pregunto kasumi

-las 2 tienen para crear 2 sub elemento por ejemplo tu kasumi-chan podrías crear hyoton(elemento hielo) y futton(elemento vapor) , y ino-chan también podría crear 2

sub elementos hyoton y mokuton-dijo naruto

-pero el mokuton solo los senjus pueden usarlo-dijo ino impresionada

-te equivocas todos los que tengan afinidad suiton y doton pueden utilizarlo solo que esta sera un poco mas devil si no la fortaleces-dijo naruto impresionando

todavía mas a las chicas

-entonces tendríamos 3 elementos y 2 sub elementos , genial-dijo ino

-bueno primero les enseñare el kage bushin no jutsu esta técnica es diferente al bushin ya que estos clones son sólidos y pueden pelear , también todo lo que

aprendan sus clones al desaparecer ustedes lo aprenderán , con esto adelantaremos muchas cosas-dijo naruto

**1 mes ****después**

-me han impresionado no creí que lo lograrían tan pronto felicidades-dijo naruto dándole un beso en la frente a ino y a kasumi haciendo que se sonrojaran

-gracias naruto-kun-dijeron las 2

-pero yo aun no logro dominar el mokuton-dijo triste ino

-lo se pero no hay que apurarse el mokuton es difícil de dominar ya que hay que combinar el yin y el yang en 1-dijo naruto-ademas solo utilizaremos estas técnicas en

caso de emergencia-dijo el rubio

-bueno y el tercer mes lo utilizaremos para aumentar y controlar su chakra-dijo naruto

-como lo haremos-pregunto kasumi

-ustedes ya saben subir los arboles con chakra así que les enseñare a andar en el agua con chakra y después a deslizar un kunai de brazo a brazo con el chakra-dijo

naruto

los 3 se fueron a un rió que estaba cerca de donde entrenaban

-bueno aquí las dejo en unas 4 horas volveré a ver como les fue -dijo naruto

-pero por que te vas ?-pregunto kasumi

-por que en este ejercicio se tendrán que sacar la ropa para no mojarla y si yo estoy acá las veré semis desnudas-dijo naruto sonrojándose

kasumi e ino se sonrojaron al escuchar a naruto

-yyy que titiene si ya nos viviste desnudas-dijo ino

-naruto se acordó lo que paso en el país de las olas y se sonrojo mas

-pepero fufue didistinto-dijo naruto sonrojándose aun mas

-entonces practiquemos todos-dijo kasumi

-eeso-apoyo ino

-no se-dijo naruto desviando la mirada

ino y kasumi se miraron y en un parpadeo estaban en ropa interior asercandose a naruto para sacarle la ropa , naruto no reacciono solo se las quedo mirando con

cara de bobo , despertó al sentir un poco de frió ,cuando se miro solo tenia los calzoncillos

-cuando?-pregunto naruto

-cuando nos mirabas con esa cara de pervertido y de bobo-dijo ino riendo

kasumi e ino agarraron a naruto de los brazos y lo llevaron al agua , naruto les explico cada paso para caminar sobre el agua con dificultad ya que las chicas al

intentarlo lo llevaron a el también como ayuda y cada ves que se caían el las tenia que agarrar pero en una que ino se estuvo por caer el la agarro de los senos

haciendo que esta gimiera y que kasumi se enojara y saltara sobre ellos haciendo perder el equilibrio a naruto , cuando salieron todo empapados a naruto le agarro

una terrible hemorragia nasal al ver como la tela fina de la ropa interior de las chicas dejaba ver atraves de ella , kasumi y ino al darse cuenta se sonrojaron pero al

ver al amigo de naruto se sonrojaron mas al recordar que le hicieron a naruto en el baño

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

naruto despertó en la tienda de dormir aun con su ropa interior , cuando intento levantarse no pudo al sentir algo en su pecho al mirar vio que eran kasumi y ino

encima de el ( lo volvieron a violar)

naruto intento mover las pero no pudo , naruto empezó a mirar alrededor y vio una almuada , utilizando la técnica de sustitución se cambio por la almuada

naruto dejo un clon y se fue para su casa

al llegar vio a ayame llorando

-ayame-chan que pasa?-pregunto preocupado naruto

-na naruto-kun pensé que me habías abandonado-dijo ayame lanzandose hacia naruto (naruto no volvió a su casa desde que se fue al campo de entrenamiento

numero 1)

-lo siento es que estoy entrenando para el examen chunnin y me quede estos 2 meses entrenando con kusumi-chan y ino-chan -dijo naruto

ayame al escuchar el "chan" en los nombres se puso celosa y empezó a pegarle en el pecho a naruto gritándole

-seguro te estuviste acostando con esas 2 no , por eso ya no vienes , ya no me quieres , seguro ya las embarazaste -dijo llorando ayame mientras aun le pegaba a

naruto

naruto solo la abrazo bien fuerte y le dijo

-no es cierto aun ni lo hice con ellas y yo te prometí que siempre te amaría y que tu serias la primera en tener mis hijos-dijo naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

ayame aun seguía llorando mientras se abrazaba a naruto , de pronto naruto sintió miedo , miedo al ver un aura de muerte salir de ayame

-como que aun no lo hiciste con ellas eso significa que te acostaras con ellas na-ru-to-kun - dijo ayame tetricamente mientras bajaba un cuchillo hacia lo que hacia

hombre a naruto

naruto se puso pálido y salto rápido hacia atrás para ver como ayame corto el piso y no sus noblezas

-ayame-chan si si quiquieres tetener un hijo mio no deberías cortármela-dijo naruto asustado mientras esquivaba un cuchillo que se dirijia hacia su entrepierna

-mierda que puntería suerte que tengo reflejos o ahora no tendría descendencia-pensó naruto asustado

naruto estuvo escapando de ayame toda la noche hasta que se canso y le dijo que esta ves se salvaba , naruto solo suspiro alegre y se fue a dormir alado de ayame

pero al acostarse ayame lo tiro de la cama

-ayame-chan que pasa?-dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza

-tu dormirás en el sillón-respondió ayame

-pepero porque-pregunto sin entender

-por que te la pasaste 2 meses con 2 chicas sin avisarme , este es tu castigo dormirás por un mes en el sillón -dijo ayame

-pero yo-

naruto no siguió hablando ya que vio como ayame iba sacando un cuchillo , naruto solo la beso en la frente y se fue suspirando

-al menos la bese en la frente-dijo naruto

al día siguiente naruto despertó todo acalambrado por dormir en el sillón , se levanto y se fue a ver si ayame ya se levanto levanto

-aayame-chan estas despierta-pregunto un poco asustado naruto

nadie respondió

-parece que no -pensó naruto

naruto se fue a la cocina a prepararse un té

5 minutos después

naruto se sentó en el sillón y empezó a beber el té mientras que pensaba como hacer que ayame lo perdone , después de pensar unos 10 minutos se le ocurrió algo ,

dejo la taza de té en la mesa , a y se fue a la torre hokage

7 hora después

naruto llego a la puerta de su casa y cuando entro vio a una ayame con los ojos rojos

-con que ya volviste-dijo ayame mirándolo con ojos asesinos

-aayame-chan qque pasa?-pregunto asustado

-nada solo que al despertarme solo quería ver a un rubio al lado mio pero no vi a nadie , seguro te fuiste con esas zorras y te acostaste con ellas -dijo ayame

enojada y celosa

-eso no es verdad-dijo naruto

-cállate , tu me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y ahora ya ni te me acercas-dijo enojada ayame

-yo siempre estuve contigo-contraataco naruto

-entonces donde estuviste hoy?-pregunto ayame aun enojada

-me fui a donde el hokage para que me diera misiones para ganar plata y poder comprarte esto-dijo naruto mientras que se hacerba y se arrodillaba sacando una

cajita- ayame te casarías conmigo-dijo naruto

ayame al ver a naruto pidiéndole matrimonio solo sintió 2 cosas , la primera emoción al pensar en naruto y ella casados y la segunda se sintió mal al pensar que

naruto se fue con las otras 2 zorras

-claro-grito ayame de felicidad mientras que saltaba sobre naruto

naruto y ayame se estuvieron besando por unos minutos asta que ayame rompió el beso

-lo siento-dijo ayame llorando

-que pasa?-pregunto naruto

-ciento haber desconfiado de ti -dijo ayame abrazando mas fuerte a naruto

naruto solo beso a ayeme

-no importa , yo también actuaria así si no te viera en 2 meses-dijo naruto sonriendo le a ayame

naruto y ayame se levantaron y se pasaron todo el día hablando de como harina su boda y luego se fueron a "dormir"

al día siguiente naruto despertó en su cama ( ayame lo dejo dormir en la cama) bajo ayame , naruto se la quedo mirando mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y pensaba

que haría para minimizar las muertes en la guerra hasta que sintió que alguien lo miraba , bajo la vista y vio que era ayame quien lo miraba

-buenos días mi hime-dijo naruto besando en la frente a ayame

-buenos días mi zorrito -dijo ayame acariciando las orejas de kitsune de naruto

ayame estuvo acariciando a naruto hasta que estallo una nube de humo en la habitación , era sora

-naruto-san ya cumplí con la misión , "el" le envía saludos , ahora me retiro-dijo sora desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-que fue eso?-pregunto ayame sin entender

-fue una invocasion , yo le pedí que le de un mensaje a un conocido-dijo naruto-que tal si vamos a tomar algo-sugirió naruto

-claro-dijo ayame

ayame y naruto se vistieron y fueron a tomar un té

-naruto-kun cuando sera el chunnin? -pregunto ayame

-en 1 mes , por?-pregunto naruto

-para saber cuanto voy a poder estar contigo-dijo ayame apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de naruto

naruto y ayame estuvieron medio mes pasándolo juntos hasta que

-y ayame-chan te gusta como cocino?-pregunto naruto

-esta muy ...-

ayame salio corriendo al baño y vomito

-con un no hubiera bastado-dijo naruto al lado de ayame sosteniedole el pelo

-nno es eso es que estos en esta semana empece a sentirme mal-dijo ayame para empezar a vomitar

-haber déjame ver-dijo naruto

naruto puso su mano en la cabeza de ayame mientras que salia una luz verde de su mano

-pues parece que en la cabeza no tienes nada , haber ahora el estomago-dijo naruto

naruto puso su mano en la pansa de ayame y empezó a hacer lo mismo que antes , después de unos segundos naruto cae desmallado

-naruto-kun que te pasa , naruto-kun?-pregunto asustada ayame

10 minutos después

naruto empezó a despertar y vio que seguía en el baño

-pero que paso?-se pregunto naruto

-naruto-kun al fin despiertas-dijo ayame feliz

-que paso?-pregunto naruto

-me estabas revisando el estomago y de repente te desmallaste-respondió ayame

-entonces... ¡es real! -dijo naruto levantando a ayame y dando vueltas

-que es real naruto-kun?-pregunto ayame tratando de no vomitar

-ayame-chan vamos a tener un bebe-dijo naruto tocándole la panza suavemente


	12. Chapter 12 EMPEZANDO EL EXAMEN

**BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 12 DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

CAPITULO 12:EMPEZANDO LA PRIMERA etapa del examen

AYAME NO SE LO PODÍA CREER NARUTO HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS LE DIJO QUE TENDRÍAN UN HIJO

-E ENSERIO?-PREGUNTO FELIZ AYAME

-SI , YO NUNCA TE MENTIRÍA-DIJO NARUTO BESANDO A AYAME

AYAME EMPEZÓ A LLORAR DE FELICIDAD MIENTRAS ERA ABRAZADA POR NARUTO

-SABES QUE SERA?-PREGUNTO AYAME ANSIOSA

-NO SE AL SEGUNDO MES ME PARECE QUE SE SABE QUE ES-DIJO NARUTO

-YA QUIERO SABER QUE ES -DIJO AYAME

-YO IGUAL-DIJO NARUTO

NARUTO Y AYAME SE LA PASARON HABLANDO DE EL BEBÉ Y DE CUANDO HARÍAN LA BODA

MEDIO MES DESPUÉS

-AYAME-CHAN YA TENGO QUE IRME CON MI EQUIPO PARA HACER EL EXAMEN-DIJO NARUTO BESANDO A AYAME

-SUERTE NARUTO TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO-DIJO AYAME RESPONDIENDO A EL BESO

-HASTA LUEGO-DIJO NARUTO

NARUTO SE FUE A BUSCAR A SU EQUIPO HASTA QUE LOS ENCONTRÓ

-HOLA-DIJO NARUTO

-HOLA NARUTO-KUN - DIJERON KASUMI E INO

-HOLA GAKI , BUENO YA QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ LOS 3 PODRÁN HACER EL EXAMEN , SUERTE -DIJO ANKO

-GRACIAS ANKO-SENSEI NO LA DEFRAUDAREMOS-DIJO NARUTO

-ESO ESPERO YA QUE APOSTARE POR USTEDES-DIJO ANKO SONRIENDO-BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE VALLAN O SINO SE LES HARÁ TARDE-

-HAI-DIJERON LOS GENINS

KASUMI , INO Y NARUTO SE FUERON AL EDIFICIO DONDE SE HARÍAN LOS EXAMENES

DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR UNOS 5 MINUTOS SE ENCONTRARON A UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA DE SU MISMA EDAD , EL HOMBRE usaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un

círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y su protector de frente en la frente , en la cara tenia lineas

de color violeta en forma triangular , la chica tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado ,su vestimenta consta de una camisa

de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su

pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello.

el de cara pintada estaba agarrando a un niño del cuello para pegarle , naruto rápidamente saco al niño de ahí

-que crees que haces , no ves que es un niño?-pregunto enojado naruto

-tu mejor no te metas idiota-dijo kankuro

-mira quien habla , nunca te dijeron que no le robes la pinturas a tu hermana ,afeminado -dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

la rubia se estaba tapando la boca para no reírse , lo mismo pasaba con el niño , kasumi y ino , el cara pintada estaba que reventaba de la ira , dirijio su mano hacia

su espalda para agarrar un costal vendado con vendas , la rubia dejo de reírse

-kankuro que estas haciendo , si gaara se entera te matara-dijo la rubia

-descuida temari el no esta aquí , solo le mostrare a este idiota su lugar

naruto al ver que lo atacarían se movió rápidamente y apareció atrás de kankuro sosteniéndole su mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba un kunai que estaba en

el cuello de kankuro

-a quien le mostrarías su lugar-dijo naruto con voz seria

-cuando?-se pregunto kankuro mentalmente

naruto arrojo su kunai contra un arbol

-sera mejor que salgas

-como lo supiste-pregunto sasuke saliendo de las hojas

-tu no el otro-dijo naruto apuntando atrás de sasuke

sasuke sintió como algo se movía detrás de el por impuso salto al piso al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás

-temari , kankuro quieren que los mate-dijo un pelirrojo liberando su instinto asesino

-gagagaara-dijeron temari y kankuro

gaara tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro , Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría

invisibles, Gaara no tiene ceja ,tiene un kanji (爱 "amor")en el lado izquierdo de su frente , llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello

abierto,llevaba una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, también

llevaba una calabaza en su espalda

-siento lo que paso-dijo gaara con odio

-descuida no paso nada -dijo naruto

-temari , kankuro vamos-dijo gaara mirando a los mencionados

-hahai-dijeron tartamudeando

-por cierto que numero eres , yo soy el 9-dijo naruto

-de que hablas -dijo gaara sin entender

naruto cambio sus ojos a los de kyubi (sin sacar sus rasgos de kitsune) , gaara se sorprendió al ver esto

-mátalo , quiero su sangre , mátalo-gritaba algo dentro de gaara

-yo soy el 1-dijo gaara agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor

temari y kankuro se asustaron al ver la reacción de gaara

-parece que tu sello esta inestable , lo arreglare-dijo naruto corriendo hacia gaara con su mano extendida hacia el símbolo de gaara con chakra en sus dedos

gaara al sentir como naruto ponía chakra en el símbolo solo callo al piso , grito y se desmallo

-que le hiciste maldito-grito temari enojada

-descuida solo le arregle el sello para que el biju no se descontrole fácilmente , ahora podrá dormir-dijo el rubio

temari y kankuro no le creían , pero al ver la cara de gaara mientras que dormía decidieron que seria mejor que lo dejaran así

-gracias-dijo temari

-descuida , cuando despierte dile que si quiere saber mas que me busque en esta dirección -dijo naruto pasando le un papel con algo escrito

temari agarro el papel mientras que kankuro levantaba a gaara con algo de miedo ,después de que se fueron naruto se acerco a su equipo

-el niño esta bien?-pregunto naruto

-si , solo algo asustado-respondió la ino

-¿como te llamas?-pregunto naruto

-me llamo konohamaru Sarutobi-dijo konohamaru

-yo me llamo uzumaki naruto , ella se llama uchiha kasumi y ella se llama yamanaka ino-dijo naruto-tu eres un familiar de el viejo hokage-pregunto naruto

-soy su nieto-DIJO CON TRISTEZA KONOHAMARU

-que pasa? no estas feliz de que tu abuelo sea hokage-pregunto naruto

-no , es solo que nadie me conoce , solo me dicen "hola honorable nieto del tercer hokage" nadie conoce mi nombre , por eso es que quiero derrotar a mi abuelo para

que todos me reconozcan-dijo konohamaru con desicion

naruto al escuchar lo que dijo konohamaru se recordó así mismo de pequeño

-que tal si te ayudo?-pregunto naruto

-enserio?-pregunto sorprendido konohamaru

-claro - dijo naruto creando un clon

-enceñale lo básico y cuando lo domine aumenta el entrenamiento-dijo naruto

-hai-respondió el clon

-mi clon te enseñara unas cuantas cosas-le dijo naruto a konohamaru

-gracias naruto-nee-

-bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos , tu también sasuke o no llegaras a el examen-dijo naruto mientras que desapareció con su equipo

en el edificio para los exámenes

el equipo 11 al fin había llegado al edificio pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un genjutsu , desaparecieron el genjutsu y se fueron al salón numero

301 donde se encontraron con el equipo 8 y 10 , después de unos 5 minutos entra el equipo 7 con un sasuke todo apaleado

-pero que paso?-pregunto ino

-mi primo demostró que su llama de juventud arde mas que la de sasuke uchiha -dijo ken

-calla de una vez , tu primo solo tubo suerte , nadie le gana a mi sasuke-kun -dijo sakura

-parece que sigue pensando como una fangirl-pensó ino

-no deberían de gritar tanto llaman demasiado la atención-dijo un chico peliblanco

el chico tiene los ojos color negro con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y usa anteojos circulares lleba una camisa de color púrpura

oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco alrededor de la cintura , Tiene los pantalones púrpura oscuro y una funda de shuriken en la pierna derecha

-quien eres? -pregunto sasuke

-me llamo kabuto yakushi-dijo el ahora conocido como kabuto

-que quieres?-pregunto sakura

-solo preguntarles si quieren información-dijo kabuto

-¿que tipo de información tienes?-pregunto sasuke

-de los participantes ,aldeas ninjas ,cuantos de cada aldea vinieron ,sus habilidad-dijo kabuto sonriendo

-necesito información de 3 participantes-dijo sasuke

-claro-dijo kabuto mostrando unas cartas

-dime de rock lee , gaara y naruto uzumaki-dijo sasuke

kabuto concentro chakra en las cartas y aparecieron letras y una imagen de cada persona que nombro sasuke

-rock lee es un año mas grande que ustedes , hizo 20 misiones nivel D y 11 misiones nivel c , su maestro se llama gai que es un gran maestro en taijutsu , parece que

su taijutsu mejoro en estos últimos días pero no sus otras habilidades y sus compañeros son tenten y neji hyuga-explico kabuto -el siguiente es gaara , no hizo

ninguna de nivel D ,pero hizo 8 de nive de nivel B -dijo kankuro sorprendiendo a todos -también descubrí que en todas sus misiones nunca salio lastimado-dijo

sorprendiendo toda vía mas a todos menos a naruto - y el ultimo naruto uzumaki , fue con ustedes a la academia la ultima semana ,esta en el equipo 11 ,sus

compañeros son ino yamanaka y kasumi uchiha , su sensei es anko mitarashi ,hizo 1 misión de rango D y 20 de rango C , también ..-kankuro no termino de hablar ya

que se quedo impresionado de lo que decía la carta-a aaaa echo 20 misiones de rango A y 10 de rango S-dijo kabuto impresionando mas a los otros

-deja de mentir , ese baka nunca podría haber echo eso , pero mi sasuke-kun si podría el es muy fuerte-chillo sakura rompiéndole los oídos a todos

-ni yo creo que podría hacer esas misiones-pensó sasuke

-ese chillido es casi tan mortal como mi jutsu -pensó un tipo con toda la cara vendada hecepto su ojo izquierdo

-parece que tenia razón ,tiene olor a la serpiente traidora ,parece que lo envió para ver si consigue información de sasuke y kasumi-pensó naruto-sera mejor que le

habise a jiji

todos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar una explosión de humo , era un tipo con unas sicatrises en la cara , llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y su estatura era

de por al menos 193,5cm

-callaos todos ,desde este momento yo seré su supervisor en la primera etapa del examen chunnin mi nombre es ibiki morino, así que pasen adelante y tomen un

numero -

algunos se intimidaron por la apariencia del supervisor y se fueron el resto tomo un numero y se sentaron en los lugares que le tocaron

-bueno les explicare las reglas :

reglas :Los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el

incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado.

Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas (cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto) y la prueba está basada en la

reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos.

Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá.

-bueno esas son las reglas,ahora la prueba es de una hora así que mejor comiencen-dijo ibiki

todos los participantes empezaron a hacer la prueba menos naruto ,kasumi y ino

-sera que se dieron cuenta?-se pregunto mentalmente ibiki

mientras que pasaban los minutos se escuchaba los nombres de un equipo siendo descalificados (todo paso igual que en el anime)

-ya pasaron 45 minutos ,dejen de escribir que dure la ultima pregunta , miren que si la contestan mal se quedaran como gennins para siempre-dijo ibiki asustando a

todos menos al equipo 11-si quieren pueden retirarse y volver a hacerlo la próxima-

al pasar unos 5 segundos empezaron a levantar las manos unos cuantos ninjas hasta que quedaron 76 ninjas

-valla valla parece que tienen agallas para quedarse y arriesgarse , bueno solo les diré...ESTÁN APROBADOS-DIJO IBIKI SONRIENDO

todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que pasaron

-pero como y la pregunta numero 10-pregunto sin comprender sakura

-es sencillo ,la pregunta numero 10 era ver si seguían o no-dijo ibiki

-entonces las otras preguntas no sirvieron para nada-grito temari enojada

-al contrario puede que te sirvan para una ocasión-dijo ibiki-lo que aun no entiendo es por que no hicieron nada ustedes -dijo ibiki señalando al equipo 11

-tu dijiste que empezábamos con 10 puntos y si nos equivocamos perderíamos 1 punto ,entonces para que gastar los 10 puntos-dijo naruto riendo

todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a naruto y se sintieron realmente estúpidos al no darse cuenta , ibiki solo sonrió

-parece que son mas listos de lo que creí , bueno ahora...-ibiki se callo al ver como una ventana se rompía y entraba una mujer

-hola gakis mi nombre es anko mitarashi y desde ahora seré su nueva instructora-dijo anko

-hola anko-sensei -dijo el equipo 11

-hola gakis-dijo anko saludando a su equipo-bueno los veo en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44-dijo anko desapareciendo en serpientes

10 minutos después

todos estaban ya en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 , sin que nadie se diese cuenta mando a un clon para avisarle al hokage de que orochimaru envió a un

espía (lo que sigue es igual que en el anime menos lo de konohamaru y la pelea de ino y sakura )

-están preparadas -pregunto naruto

-claro naruto-kun -dijeron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo

-pues empecemos-dijo naruto yendo hacia el bosque

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo**


	13. Chapter 13:EMPIEZAN LAS PRELIMINARES

**se que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir el siguiente capitulo pero es que con la tarea , las pruebas y otras cosas no me han dejado tiempo para seguir escribiendo , pero bueno espero **

**que me perdonen y aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "el levantar de uzushiogakure"**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

** CAPITULO 13 :EMPIEZAN LAS PRELIMINARES**

* * *

había pasado ya 1 hora y media desde que empezó el examen en el bosque de la muerte, naruto había creado unos 20 clones y los envió en pareja de 2 así si encontraban a

un equipo enemigo les quitarían el pergamino ,naruto y su equipo estaban fuera de la torre donde se tenia que entregar el pergamino descansando hasta que apareció un

clon de naruto y le entrego el pergamino de la tierra (ellos tenían el pergamino del cielo)

—bien echo ahora quiero que desaparezcas así los clones que queden reciban la información de que sigan derrotando a los equipos para eliminar a la competencia—dijo

naruto

—hai—dijo el clon para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

—bueno sera mejor que entremos— dijo naruto

naruto ,kasumi y ino entraron al edificio y desenrollaron los pergaminos haciendo que salga humo y en un puf apareció su sensei

—hola gakis parece que ya llegaron—dijo anko mirando el reloj que había en el cuarto y se quedo estática —pasaron en una hora y media el examen?—pregunto anko

sorprendida

—si ,es que envié a mis clones a que buscaran el pergamino mientras que nosotros esperábamos hasta que no los trajeran—dijo naruto

—jajajaja estoy tan orgullosa de ser su sensei y gracias por hacerme ganar la apuesta— dijo anko llorando de felicidad

—todo por nuestra sensei ... por cierto cuanto ganamos?—pregunto naruto feliz

—a ..si ..sobre eso eeeeeee ...buena suerte—dijo anko desapareciendo

—que generosa sensei que tenemos—dijo naruto mientras que tenia un tic en su ojo

kasumi y ino solo asintieron

naruto y su equipo se fueron a esperar ya que aun faltaban 5 días para que terminara el examen ,después de 45 minutos llego el equipo de gaara

—hola gaara—saludo naruto

—hola eee como te llamas?—pregunto gaara

—me llamo naruto uzumaki—respondió el rubio

—gracias por lo que hiciste con mi hermano naruto ahora es menos malhumorado—dijo temari riendo

naruto y los otros se rieron al escuchar lo que dijo temari menos gaara que solo tenia un tic en su ojo derecho y kankuro que solo pensaba

—un demonio siempre sera un demonio—pensaba kankuro con odio

—bueno solo quería agradecerte por lo que le hiciste al sello ahora puedo dormir—dijo gaara muy feliz

—descuida no es nada—dijo naruto—por cierto como esta shukaku ?—pregunto naruto

—quien es shukaku?—pregunto gaara sin entender

—cierto ustedes lo conocen como ichibi pero su verdadero nombre es shukaku ,si quieres pregúntaselo solo debes concentrarte en aparecer frente a el y aparecerás en tu

interior—dijo naruto

gaara pensó lo que dijo naruto unos segundos y luego lo hizo con un poco de temor , gaara apareció en un desierto gigante ,el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hasta que vio que

debajo de la arena había un pasadizo,gaara entro dentro y vio un pasillo largo , siguió el camino hasta que se vio frente a una gran reja

—parece que al fin te atreves a venir , humano—dijo una voz tenebrosa

—tu debes de ser shukaku—dijo gaara un poco asustado

—como sabes mi nombre ,humano?—pregunto shukaku

shukaku es un tanuki de color arena oscura y líneas azules por todo el cuerpo, su cara, además de su única cola la cual es gigantesca y que al aparecer esta formada por

varias colas más pequeñas. Tiene una boca cóncava irregular, la esclerótica de sus ojos son negros con un iris de color amarillo y una pupila en forma de Shuriken con un

punto en cada esquina.

—me lo dijo naruto ,el tiene al 9 colas —dijo gaara

—con que kurama esta sellado jajajaja por eso no lo veíamos en ninguna parte—dijo shukaku riendo

—con que se llama kurama—dijo gaara—una pregunta, por que antes sonabas y me pedías que matara como un psicópata?—

—es que cuando me encerraron en ti el sello que utilizaron era muy débil y hacia que me descontrolara—dijo shukaku—lamento que ayas tenido que matar por mi culpa—

—descuida te perdono después de todo fue la culpa de los ninjas de la arena—dijo gaara—sera mejor que me valla e estado mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero que se preocupen

, después volveré para seguir hablando-dijo el pelirrojo desvaneciéndose

—hasta luego—dijo shukaku

**EN LA REALIDAD**

gaara empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a una temari preocupada

—gaara al fin despiertas , hiciste que me preocupara mucho—dijo temari abrasando a gaara

—descuida solo estaba hablando con shukaku—dijo el pelirrojo

—y que te pareció hablar normalmente con el ?—pregunto naruto

—ahora que el sello esta mejor no se descontrola como antes ,ahora puedo ver que son muy amigables los bijus—dijo gaara— y kurama es igual?—

—si ,solo que yo lo trato como un padre en ves de un amigo ya que el me enseño todo lo que yo se , también me acompaño y me cuido toda mi vida— dijo naruto—por

cierto no hace falta que entres dentro de tu mente para hablar con el solo concéntrate en hablarle y podrás comunicarte mentalmente con el—

gaara lo intento y después sonrió

—es verdad , gracias por todo si alguna ves necesitas un favor pídemelo— dijo gaara

—claro— dijo naruto

pasaron los días y iban llegando algunos participantes hasta que se acabo el tiempo y los llamaron a un salón (el salón es donde se hacen las preliminares)

—parece que solo quedaron 6 equipos—pensó el hokage

(el equipo de kabuto y el equipo de dosu fue eliminado por los clones de naruto)

— felicidades han logrado pasar la segunda parte del examen chunnin pero como han quedado muchos concursantes se harán unos combates— dijo anko seria

de pronto en una pared se abrió una compuerta dejando ver una pantalla verde donde empezaron a aparecer letras hasta que quedaron 2 nombres

**CHOJI VS KIBA**

—parece que al fin tendremos nuestra revancha no akamaru—dijo kiba

—guau—dijo akamaru

—bien que los luchadores se queden y los otros suban a las gradas—dijo anko

kiba se puso en la posición de pelea de su clan mientras que chouji comía sus papas

—comiesen—dijo anko retirándose

kiba corrió y le pego un fuerte puñetazo a chouji haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia la pared

—pero que pasa acaso solo piensas en comer si sigues así solo te harás mas gordo—dijo kiba pisando la bolsa de chouji que se le había caído

alrededor de chouji empezó a aparecer una columna de chakra mientras que el se levantaba enojado

—¡nadie me dice gordo y menos me pisa las papas ! —grito choji—Bola de Tanque Humana (Nikudan Sensha)—

chouji incremento su tamaño y empezó a girar sobre el a una velocidad increíble para después salir disparado hacia kiba

— no caeré de nuevo , ¡Colmillo sobre colmillo! (Gatsūga)—grito kiba mientras que con akamaru se lanzaban hacia choji girando a una velocidad altísimo

choji ,kiba y akamaru chocaron sus técnicas haciendo que una ráfaga de viento saliera por el choque acompañada de una nube de humo ,después de que se despejara la

nube de humo se vio a chouji tirado en el piso y a kiba con akamaru al lado suyo medio lastimados pero consientes

—ganador kiba inuzuka—dijo anko

—genial akamaru ,pudimos pasar—dijo feliz kiba

—guau—contesto akamaru

el equipo medico paso y se llevaron a kiba y a chouji a la enfermería por si acaso

—bueno el siguiente combate sera entre—dijo anko

**SAI VS TENTEN**

sai y tenten bajaron a la arena

—no debo utilizar todo mi poder danzo-sama me ordeno que debo vigilar uchiha y no tengo que hacer que sospechen de mi—pensó sai

—preparados...¡comiencen!—grito anko

rápidamente los 2 contrincantes saltaron hacia atrás y sacaron unos pergamino ,sai empezó a dibujar tigres a una velocidad increíble

—Chōjū Giga (jutsu oculto: Representación de grandes bestias)—grito sai

del pergamino salieron 5 tigres gigantes que corrieron hacia tenten pero esta solo desenrollo su pergamino

—Kagura Shuriken(danza sagrada de shurikens)—dijo tenten

del pergamino salio una cantidad de shurikens que fueron hacia los tigres,las shurikens al hacer contacto con los tigres estos desaparecieron en una explocion de tinta

dejando que las shurikens avanzaran hacia sai ,rápidamente sai se corrió del lugar dando un gran salto hacia la derecha pero salio disparado al recibir un golpe de tenten con

su Bō que había sacado de un pergamino

**EN LAS GRADAS**

—con que es buena en el fuinjutsu—pensó naruto

**EN LA ARENA**

sai se estaba levantando con dificultad por el dolor que sentía en sus costillas

—maldición me descuide ,fue mala idea haberla subestimado —pensó sai -tendré que —sai no pudo seguir pensando ya que unas cadenas lo enrollaron y lo mando a volar

hasta la otra pared haciendo que se golpee la cabeza y quedara inconsciente

anko se acerco hacia sai y se fijo si seguía vivo ,anko vio que solo estaba inconsciente pero que tenia algunas costillas rotas por el golpe del bo

—la ganadora es tenten—dijo la domadora de serpientes

tenten solo saltaba de felicidad y escuchaba como lee y su maestro le gritaban algo de la llama de la juventud ,después de que los médicos se llevaran a sai a emergencia

aparecieron los próximos nombres

**INO VS SAKURA**

—buena suerte ino aunque se que no la necesitas—dijo naruto

—gracias naruto—kun

—pateale el trasero a esa frentesota—dijo kasumi

—lo haré—dijo ino riendo

ino salto hacia el centro de la arena

—sasuke-kun tu no me desearas suerte?—pregunto sakura

—hmp—dijo sasuke

sakura en sus sueños pensó que era un "buena suerte mi sakura-chan" ,sakura solo salto a la arena

—ino sera mejor que te rindas sasuke-kun solo me quiere a mi—dijo sakura

—descuida ya no me gusta ese emo vengador yo ya conocí a una persona que es mas cariñoso y mas atento conmigo—dijo ino mirando discretamente hacia naruto

sakura pensó que ella solo lo hacia para darle celos a su sasuke-kun

—tu solo quieres que sasuke-kun tenga celos y que te pida que seas su novia—dijo sakura mas enojada

ino solo se golpeo la cara con su mano y pensaba que como pudo ella haber sido así antes de conocer a naruto

—bien basta de chácharas y que empiece el combate —dijo anko— y por favor ino no la mates—

—no prometo nada —susurro ino

sakura corrió hacia ino para golpearla con su fuerza pero ino solo la esquivo y salto hacia tras

—kage bushi no jutsu—dijo ino creando 3 clones

—se sabe el kage bushin ,de seguro fue naruto quien la entreno—pensaron anko y el hokage mientras que los otros jounin estaban sorprendidos de que una genin pudiera

realizar un jutsu que solo algunos jonin podían

ino con sus clones empezaron a lanzarle shurikens a sakura mientras que esta como podía las esquivaba hasta que una le corto un poco la cara haciendo que sangrara

—maldita mira lo que me hiciste ahora sasuke-kun no me querrá —dijo enojada sakura

ino solo pensaba lo idiota que era sakura al no preocuparse en la situación en la que esta

—mejor termino con esto rápido , ya sabes lo que hacer—le dijo ino a su clon

—claro—el clon estiro sus manos hacia sakura mirándola por un hueco

—no me dejare atrapar en tu técnica—dijo sakura

sakura al querer moverse no pudo sentía su cuerpo entumecido

—pero que me hiciste maldita—grito furiosa sakura

—las shurikens que te lance tenían un veneno poderoso para que tu cuerpo se durmiera-dijo ino (en los entrenamientos anko les enseño a soportar algunos venenos y a

crearlos)

— Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente (Shintenshin no Jutsu)—dijo el clon de ino

el clon de ino se apodero del cuerpo de sakura y espero a que ino le inyectara la medicina

—me retiro—dijo sakura(ino) levantando la mano

—la ganadora es ino yamanaka—dijo anko orgullosa de su alumna

los médicos se llevaron a sakura a la enfermería a ver si el veneno no podía traerle efectos secundarios

—bien echo ino-chan —dijo naruto abrazando a ino

—gracias naruto-kun—dijo ino un poco asfixiada por el abrazo

naruto al soltarla vio que ino estaba un poco azul y solo se rasco la nuca

—lo siento ino-chan—sijo el rubio avergonzado

—descuida naruto-kun ya estoy mejor—dijo ino

—los siguientes en enfrentarse serán—dijo anko

**HINATA VS TEMARI**

las nombradas bajaron a la arena y se miraron fijamente hasta que anko dio la señal

temari salto hacia atrás y saco su abanico mostrando 1 luna

—cuando muestre mis 3 lunas esta batalla abra terminado—dijo temari seria

hinata lanzo 3 kunais pero temari solo movió su abanico poniéndole un poco de chakra futon creando una ráfaga de aire que desvió los kunais y que ahora se dirigían a

hinata ,hinata al ver lo que paso esquivo la rafa de aire y activo su byakugan

EN LAS GRADAS

—no se para que lo intenta si su destino es ser la vergüenza del clan y ser una debilucha—dijo un frió hyuga

naruto al escuchar lo que dijo neji se enojo mucho y quiso saltarle encima y romperle hueso por hueso pero solo se aguanto

—¡ánimos hinata-chan tu puedes!—animo naruto a hinata

hinata al escuchar a naruto se sonrojo y de arte de magia obtuvo una increíble fuerza ,hinata se puso en posición de pelea ,temari al ver la determinación en los ojos de

hinata no se arriesgo y mostró las 3 lunas y lanzo un ataque aun mas fuerte

—¡Elemento Viento: Red (Fūton: Kakeami)!—grito temari

temari movió fuertemente su abanico contra hinata y mando una red de aire hacia hinata

— ¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (Hakkeshou Kaiten)!—dijo hinata girando y liberando chakra de sus puntos de chakra

el ataque de temari choco con la defensa de hinata haciendo que aya una explosión de humo

**EN LAS GRADAS**

**—segura que la perdedora esta muerta—dijo neji**

naruto estuvo apunto de matar a neji pero escucho la voz de hinata

**EN LA ARENA**

—estas en mi rango ahora te derrotare ,¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō)!—grito hinata

hinata con una velocidad increíble empezó a cerrarle los puntos de chakra a temari

—2 golpes ,6 golpes ,8 golpes ,16 golpes ,32 golpes —dijo hinata

hinata termino de cerrar los puntos de chakra ,mientras que ella respiraba agitadamente temari callo inconsciente

—la ganadora es hinata hyuga—dijo anko

naruto salto a la arena y agarro a hinata antes de que se cayera

—estas bien hina-chan—dijo naruto

—hahai—dijo hinata tartamudeando y tratando de no desmallarse

—ahora necesito que te relajes que te curare—dijo naruto

hinata hizo caso y se relajo ,naruto puso su mano en el pecho de la hyuga haciendo que su corazón lata a mil ,de la mano de naruto empezó a brillar una luz de color verde

—también sabe jutsus médicos—pensó sarutobi sorprendido

después de unos 15 segundos hinata se sentía mejor

—parece que solo te quedaba poco chakra ,pero seria mejor que vallas con los médicos—dijo naruto

—claclaro—dijo hinata aun sonrojada

naruto hizo lo mismo con temari y cuando esta abrió los ojos le metió un puñetazo en la cara y le dijo pervertido y un montón de cosas ,después de que la calmaran y le

contaran que naruto solo la estaba curando esta se avergonzó y le pidió disculpas a naruto

—los siguientes en pelear serán—dijo anko mirando a la pantalla

**KASUMI VS KANKURO**

kasumi y kankuro se miraron desafiadoramente mientras bajaban a la arena

—bien ,preparados ...¡comiencen!—grito anko

kasumi corrió hacia kankuro con un kunai en la mano para atacarlo , kankuro al ver esto se alejo ya que no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ,kasumi al ver como

se alejo solo sonrió y lanzo unos cuantos kunais hacia kankuro que no le dieron

—que mala puntería—dijo kankuro riendo

kasumi solo sonrió y movió sus manos de donde aparecieron hilos que estaban enganchados a los kunais y ato a kankuro con los hilos

—rindete o morirás—dijo kasumi apretando mas los hilos

—nun..ca—dijo kankuro con dificultad

—te lo advertí—dijo kasumi

kasumi trazo unos sellos y dijo

—Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego (Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu)—dijo kasumi lanzando un dragón de fuego hacia kankuro a través de los hilos ninjas

kankuro recibió el impacto de frente ,todos en la grada se asustaron al pensar que kankuro murió ,menos naruto ,gaara ,ino y los jonin ,al desaparecer el fuego se vio un

kunai medio quemado

—kawari(remplazo de cuerpo)— pensaron todos

—casi muero—pensó kankuro

kankuro saco de su espalda un títere que era manejado por hilos de chakra

—con que es un titiritero—pensó kasumi—esto sera fácil—

kankuro mando a su títere a atacar pero kasumi era mas rápida y esquivaba cada ataque

—mejor termino con esto—pensó kasumi poniéndose seria

kasumi agrego chakra a su mano y golpeo el títere haciéndolo añicos ,kankuro se sorprendió al ver a su títere echo pedazos

—mejor rindete ,tu títere ya no funcionara—dijo kasumi seria

—me rin...—kankuro movió parido su mano y lanzo una aguja que tenia la marioneta en su boca con su chakra

kasumi había bajado su guardia pero pudo esquivarla apenas

—ja ya perdiste esa aguja tenia un veneno muy fuerte , si no te tratan ahora morirás—dijo kankuro triunfador

kasumi se miro el brazo y concentro su chakra haciendo que salga una luz verde ,mientras que la herida se sanaba

—este veneno no es nada mi maestra nos hizo aguantar venenos mas fuerte y mas mortales que este—dijo kasumi con cara de horror al recordar su entrenamiento—te lo

vuelvo a decir rindete o morirás—

a kankuro ya no le quedaba opción y se rindió

—la ganadora es kasumi uchiha —dijo anko orgullosa

kasumi saltaba de felicidad había pasado , la uchiha subió a las gradas y fue recibida por naruto y ino

—felicidades kasumi-chan ,aunque utilizaste un 10% de tu poder estuvo buena la pelea—dijo naruto sonriendo

—gracias naruto-kun — dijo kasumi

—solo falta que naruto-kun pase y entonces el equipo 11 estará en las finales—dijo ino

—bueno sera mejor que vallamos haber a quien le toca ahora—dijo naruto

—hai—dijeron las 2 chicas

naruto y las chicas miraron a la pantalla y vieron que los siguientes eran

**SHIKAMARU VS SHINO**

shino bajo a la plataforma sin decir nada mientras que un shikamaru bajaba diciendo que todo era muy problemático

—bien preparados ...¡comiencen!—dijo anko

shino empezó a sacar insectos de su cuerpo mientras que shikamaru pensaba una estrategia

—ya se—pensó shikamaru

shikamaru se alejo de shino y hizo un jutsu de su clan

—jutsu: Posesión de Sombra (Kagemane no Jutsu)—dijo shikamaru mientras que su sombra se extendía hacia shino

—no tengo que dejar que me toque—pensó shino

shino evito la sombra y empezó a alejarse hasta que vio que la sombra se detenía

—con que solo 15m alcanza la sombra..te tengo—pensó shino

shino mando sus insectos come chakra hacia shikamaru ,el nara no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba solo estaba sonriendo

—por que no se mue...que pasa mi cuerpo no se mueve—pensó shino

—jutsu de posesión de sombras completo—dijo shikamaru sonriendo

—pero , que paso?—pregunto shino

—utilice a tus insectos como un apoyo para mi posesión de sombra —dijo shikamaru

—ya veo pero...yo gane—dijo shino moviéndose

—pero como te podes...—shikamaru no pudo seguir al ver como unos insectos se movian por sus brazos

—que me hubieras inmovilizado con tu sombra no significa que mis insectos se hubieran detenido ,mientras que tu me lo explicabas mis insectos te drenaban el chakra—

explico shino

—ya veo—dijo shikamaru antes de desmallarse por falta de chakra

—el ganador es shino—dijo anko

los médicos entraron a la arena y se llevaron a shikamaru para verificar si estaba bien

—el siguiente combate sera entre—dijo anko

**SASUKE VS GAARA**

—sasuke-kun no creo que debas pelear aun no te recuperas de la pelea contra ese tipo y recuerda que la marca te molesta—dijo sakura preocupada

—no te preocupes ya no me molesta mas —dijo sasuke

sasuke salto a la arena mientras que gaara apareció en un shushin de arena enfrente de el pelinegro

—bien el combate empezara ...¡ahora!—dijo anko

sasuke activo su sharingan(lo activo en el examen y solo tiene 2 tomoes en el ojo izquierdo y 1 en el ojo derecho) y corrió hacia gaara ,el pelirrojo no se movió solo se quedo

quieto mientras que de la calabaza salia arena ,sasuke empezó a luchar con el taijutsu de su clan pero la arena bloqueaba todo sus golpes

—eso es todo?— pregunto gaara como si nada

—ya veras—dijo sasuke saltando hacia atrás mientras que trazaba unos sellos

—Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)—dijo sasuke expulsando una gran bola de fuego

gaara al ver la técnica de sasuke concentro mas chakra en su arena

—escudo de arena (Suna no Tate) —dijo gaara mientra que era cubierto por una esfera de arena

cuando la técnica de sasuke colisiono con el escudo de arena se levanto una gran nube de polvo haciendo que nadie viera nada,cuando la nube de polvo se disperso se vio

que el escudo de arena se había cristalizado por el calor de la bola de fuego

—la arena se cristalizo por el calor de la bola de fuego mmmmm oto-san crees que podríamos crear el elemento cristal—pensó naruto

—ahora que me acuerdo había un clan que se especializaba en el elemento cristal pero se extinguio hace mucho ,puede que queden algunos supervivientes—dijo kurama

**VOLVIENDO A LA BATALLA**

gaara rompió la arena cristalizada y trazo unos sellos

— Tsunami de Arena (Ryūsa Bakuryū)—dijo gaara

enfrente de gaara salio una ola de arena que se llevo a sasuke contra la pared inundando toda el estadio con arena

—sasuke ya perdió—pensó naruto

sasuke salio de la arena con dificultad y miro a gaara con odio ,del cuello de sasuke empezaron a salir unas marcas raras que se le iban extendiendo por el cuerpo

—con que orochimaru ya lo marco ,haber que tan fuerte es ahora—pensó naruto

sasuke desapareció y apareció enfrente de gaara golpeándolo con un fuerte derechazo ,gaara salio disparado contra la pared agrietandola por el golpe ,cuando se vio a gaara

vieron que se desacia en arena

— Ataúd de Arena (Sabaku Kyū)—dijo gaara atrás de sasuke

debajo de sasuke la arena lo rodeo dejando ver solo su cara

—rindete o morirás—dijo el pelirrojo

—jamas—dijo sasuke mientras que la marca se le expandía todavía mas ,sasuke pudo sacar un brazo y empezó a forcejear para sacar el otro

—shukaku-san me podrías prestar un poco de chakra para fortalecer la arena—pensó gaara

—claro—dijo el shukaku mientras que le pasaba un "poco" de chakra

alrededor de gaara se vio un chakra color amarillo pálido que se dirigía a la arena , gaara extendió su mano abierta y la fue cerrando lentamente mientras que la arena

apretaba el cuerpo de sasuke

—rindete—insistió gaara

—jajajamas—dijo sasuke mientras que trataba de tomar aire

gaara se canso y en un cerrar de ojos apareció atrás de sasuke y lo noqueo

anko fue a ver al uchiha y vio que estaba inconsciente pero tenia algunos huesos rotos

—el ganador es gaara—dijo anko

los médicos se llevaron a sasuke a emergencia para que le curaran los huesos rotos

—si pudieras quitar la arena estaría mejor—dijo anko

—a si lo siento me olvide—dijo gaara apenado

la arena iba entrando a la calabaza detrás de gaara hasta que no quedo nada

—como puede entrar todo eso en una pequeña calabaza-pensó anko -bueno el siguiente combate sera entre..—

**NEJI VS NARUTO**

naruto solo sonrió al ver con quien le tocaba pelear

—naruto-kun por favor no lo mates—dijo kasumi mirando la sonrisa de naruto

—no lo matare solo lo torturare—dijo naruto desapareciendo en un shushin de viento

naruto apareció en la arena mirando fijamente a neji

—sera mejor que te rindas tu destino es perder ante mi—dijo con arrogancia neji

—el destino no existe ,una persona es el que crea su propio destino—dijo naruto

—basta de charlas ahora...¡empiecen!—dijo anko dando comienzo al combate

neji se lanzo contra naruto y empezó a atacarlo con el taijutsu de su clan mientras que naruto solo lo esquivaba como si no fuera nada

—pensé que serias mas fuerte—dijo naruto

—¡cállate!—dijo neji enojado

naruto vio que por la ira neji dejo una abertura y le pego una patada con chakra en las costillas

—aarrrggg—se quejo neji por el dolor— eres un maldito monstruo-

—quieres ver a un monstruo —dijo naruto sonriendo sadicamente

**EN LAS GRADAS**

—naruto-kun derrotalo ya— grito ino

**EN LA ARENA**

—claro —dijo naruto mirando hacia ino

neji vio que naruto bajo un poco la guardia y hizo la técnica que hinata utilizó contra la de suna

—¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō)!—dijo neji atacando a naruto

naruto recibió todo los golpes de neji ,después de que el hyuga terminara de sellarle los puntos de chakra se alejo de un salto

—te dije que tu destino era perder contra mi—dijo neji

naruto solo sonrió y lo miro fijamente

—eso es todo?—pregunto naruto

el pelirrubio solo canalizo chakra en sus tenketsus

—¡kai!—dijo el rubio mientras que era envuelto en una columna de chakra

—me párese que un sello se rompió—dijo kurama mentalmente

-ups-dijo naruto

—que es esta cantidad de chakra—dijo neji asustado por que el rubio pudo canalizar chakra—como puedes hacer chakra si yo cerré tus tenketsus—dijo un furioso neji

—fácil solo canalice una gran cantidad en ellos y se volvieron a abrir pero al abrirlo duele como el mismo infierno—dijo naruto sonriendo

**EN LAS GRADAS**

—no puede ser ,la mejor técnica de neji no funciono—dijo anonado lee

todos en la grada estaban sorprendidos ya que se creía que cuando un hyuga te cerraba los tenketsus no podrías hacer chakra durante unos días

**EN LA ARENA**

neji aun no salio de la impresión y naruto aprovecho eso ,en un parpadeo apareció al lado de neji y con un puñetazo cargado con chakra lo mando a volar contra la pared

haciendo que la pared se partiera ,el hyuga apenas pudo salir ya que tenia algunas costillas rotas

—Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío (Fūton: Shinkūha)—dijo naruto

naruto inhalo una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla mientras que gira alrededor de su cuerpo ,como neji tenia el byakugan activado pudo ver que algo iba hacia el

así que salto con dificultad para ver que donde estaba parado se crearon cortes muy profundo

—no deberías de perder de vista a tu enemigo—dijo naruto agarrando a neji mientras que lo revoleaba hacia el piso

neji como pudo callo de pie para mirar como naruto le lanzaba otra técnica

—Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)—dijo naruto

naruto expulso una gran bola de fuego de su boca hacia neji ,el hyuga comenzó a girar alrededor suyo

— Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (Hakkeshou Kaiten) —dijo neji

la bola de fuego choco con la defensa de neji haciendo que una nube de vapor se hiciera presente ,cuando neji dejo de girar escucho una voz a su espalda

—genjutsu: "primer circulo del infierno"—dijo naruto

**DENTRO DEL GENJUTSU**

neji solo sonrió al escuchar que era un genjutsu ,cuando todo se cambio neji solo hizo un sello —¡kai!—

nada del lugar cambio y neji no lo entendía y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero nada pasaba ,después de intentarlo varias veces vio que habían personas si es que se les podría

decir personas ya que estos seres tenían la cara deformada algunos estaban en el piso llorando hasta que lo vieron y fueron contra el

**FUERA DE LA ILUSION**

no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando neji empezó a gritar del miedo mientras que lloraba y se arañaba la cara ,todos estaban preocupados por el hyuga ,después de 10

segundos (en el genjutsu pasaron 2 horas ,es como el tsuyomi pero en menor escala) naruto lo saco del genjutsu para que después neji pudiera caer inconsciente

—ganador naruto uzumaki—dijo anko sorprendida por lo que vio

naruto vio como los médicos subían a neji en una camilla

—yo que ustedes lo dejo dormir y recen que no quede con secuelas—dijo naruto sonriendo sádicamente

los médicos solo dijeron algo como "maldito demonio como se atreve a lastimar a hyuga-sama" o "hiashi-sama te hará pagar"

naruto fue a las gradas para ver como algunos lo miraban con miedo hasta que escucho una voz femenina lo llamaba

—uzumaki-san que genjutsu fue ese ,nunca había visto que un genjutsu fuera tan mortal—dijo una pelinegra

—ese genjutsu lo llame " primer circulo del infierno"—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

—tu creaste un genjutsu—pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra

—en verdad cree 9 genjutsus-dijo narto sorprendiendo todavía mas a la pelinegra -por cierto como te llamas?—pregunto naruto

—me llamo kurenai yuhi—dijo la ahora conocida kurenai yuih

kurenai era una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, y ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva

maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado , Su traje consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha,

Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también

envuelto en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja

—pues un placer kurenai-chan—dijo naruto yendo adonde su grupo

—no crees que te pasaste —dijo ino suspirando

—nop—dijo naruto sonriendo

—bueno ahora empecemos con siguiente pelea que sera entre—dijo anko

**ROCK LEE VS ROCK KEN**

ambos mencionados solo gritaron algo de que demostrarían su llama de la juventud y otras cosas incomprensibles ,cuando se encontraron frente a frente dijeron

—que gane el que tenga mas ardiente la llama de la juventud—dijeron los 2 chicos

—que comience el combate—dijo anko con una gota de sudor en su cien

los 2 chicos se lanzaron hacia el otro empezando una gran pelea de taijutsu ,después de unos minutos peleando con el taijutsu goken se separaron y se miraron mientras

que se sonreían

—eres mas fuerte que antes—dijo lee

—tu también-dijo ken— que tal si nos sacamos las pesas?—pregunto ken

-claro-

los 2 chicos se sacaron unas pesas que tenían bajo los calentadores de piernas para luego lanzarselas y esquivarlas ,cuando las pesas tocaron el piso se creo un gran nube

de humo para luego ver que en el piso se hizo un pozo

**EN LAS GRADAS**

—parece que en las pesas llevan unos 30k menos que yo—pensó naruto

**EN LA ARENA**

después de esquivar las pesas se lanzaron de nuevo contra el otro pero esta vez nadie los vio (excepto naruto ,kasumi ,ino ,el hokage y los jonin) ya que su velocidad había

aumentado ,lo único que se sentía era una onda expansiva de aire cuando los chicos se golpeaban ,después de unos 2 minutos sin poder ver nada se vio como ken salia

volando contra la pared de la arena ,ken salio de la pared para ver como lee estaba frente a el

— Remolino de la Hoja ( Konoha Senpū)—dijo lee

lee le pego una patada a ken en la cara mandándolo de nuevo contra la pared

—vamos ken se que aun puedes—dijo lee

esta vez ken envés de salir lentamente se lanzo a una velocidad contra lee para luego hacer una patada voladora mientras que decía

—Entrada Dinámica ( Dainamikku Entorī)— dijo ken mientras que le pegaba a lee con la patada voladora

lee salio disparado hacia atrás pero se recupero antes de chocar

—eso es lo que quería ver-dijo lee sonriendo—terminemos con esto-

los 2 chicos pusieron sus brazos en forma de (x) para luego empezara a salir una gran cantidad de chakra alrededor de ello y que su piel cambiara a un color rojizo

lee y ken empezaron otra pelea de taijutsu ,la lucha era inimaginable parecía no tener fin hasta que lee y ken hicieran una entrada dinámica y se pegaran en el mentón y

salieran volando contra la pared y se golpearan la cabeza dejándolos K.O

—empate—declaro anko sorprendida

los médicos se llevaron a lee y a ken hacia urgencia ya que sus canales de chakra estaban muy lastimados

**3 minutos después**

—las preliminares ya han terminado ahora tienen un lapso de 1 mes para prepararse para las finales que sera en el estadio de konoha —dijo el sandaime—ahora por favor

necesito que pasen uno a uno y tomen un numero

los genin hicieron lo que dijo el hokage y tomaron los números

—bien ahora necesito que me digan sus números y sus nombres —

después de unos minutos de que un ninja escribiera unos números y nombres en un pizarron los combates ya estaban preparados

**COMBATE 1:NARUTO VS GAARA**

**COMBATE 2 :KASUMI VS TENTEN**

**COMBATE 3 :KIBA VS SHINO**

**COMBATE 4 :INO VS HINATA**

—así se harán los combates en un mes ,les deseo suerte a todos y recuerden que sus hokages estarán presentes—dijo sarutobi

después de un discurso de unos 5 minutos todos se estaban yendo pero naruto fue a hablar con el hokage

—por que no me dijiste que orochimaru ya lo había marcado?—pregunto naruto

—pensé que lo sabias—dijo sarutobi

—bueno que se le va hacer—dijo naruto —ire y le sacare el sello—dijo naruto

—esta bien—dijo el hokage

naruto se fue a donde estaba hospitalizado sasuke ,después de caminar unos minutos encontró a sasuke en el cuarto 221

—hola sasuke—dijo naruto

—que quieres naruto ?—pregunto sasuke

—es que no puedo venir a verte—dijo naruto mientras que hacia que unas lagrimas salieran por los ojos

—si como no—dijo el uchiha

—bueno dejando eso de lado vine a eliminar el sello antes de que te mate—dijo naruto acercándose a sasuke

—TU NO LO ELIMINARAS ,CON ESTE PODER MATARE A ITACHI!—dijo sasuke activando el sello

naruto al ver esto solo dijo

—yo que pensaba que el clan uchiha era tan fuerte pero al parecer necesitan ayuda para poder ganar—dijo naruto sonriendo

sasuke se enojo aun mas pero luego se tranquilizo

—callate—dijo el uchiha

—mira que tal si te digo la verdad y luego decides—dijo naruto

—que verdad?—dijo sasuke sin entender

—la verdad de por que itachi mato a su clan—dijo naruto

—¡itachi mato a mi clan solo para probar su maldita fuerza!—dijo sasuke enojado

—esa no es la verdad ,la verdad es que le ordenaron matar a todo su clan ,pero no pudo matarte a ti por que le importabas mas que a todo su clan—dijo naruto

—eso no es verdad—dijo sasuke llorando

—tu clan planeaba un golpe de estado contra konoha pero itachi no estaba de acuerdo y se lo contó al hokage y al consejo ,el hokage propuso que intentaran hablar con el

clan uchiha y solucionar el problema ,pero el consejo a sus espalda le ordeno a itachi que matara a todo su clan—dijo naruto serio

sasuke no se lo podía creer

—entonces por que mato al clan ,por que traiciono a su clan?—pregunto sasuke

—por que sabia que si no lo hacia mas gente inocente moriría , itachi lo pensó y le dijo al consejo que lo haría con una condición ... la condición era que su hermano y

hermana vivieran—dijo naruto

sasuke no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar

**2 minutos después**

—por que me lo dices—dijo sasuke

—por que no quiero que cometas un error—dijo naruto

—...gracias ,pero el es un renegado y no puede entrar a la aldea o lo mataran —dijo sasuke triste

—eso lo veremos después ,ahora te quitare el sello ,puede que te duela—advirtió naruto

naruto examino el sello unos minutos

—mmmmm orochimaru es muy listo ,en el sello también puso un poco de su alma para que no lo traicionaran ,pero eso no dice que lo podamos eliminar—dijo el rubio

naruto puso 2 dedos en el sello y comenzó a trazar sellos

-fuinjutsu: extracción de alma —dijo naruto ( es como la absorción de alma del rinnengan pero en menor escala)

sasuke sintió un ardor en el cuello que fue incrementando cada ves mas ,después de unos 2 minutos de dolor naruto extrajo el alma de orochimaru y con una pequeña bola

de fuego la quemo

**EN UNA BASE SUBTERRÁNEA LEJOS DE KONOHA**

orochimaru estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos de inmortalidad hasta que sintió un dolor muy fuerte mientras que escupía sangre

—orochimaru-sama que pasa?— pregunto preocupado un peliblanco

—no se— dijo orochimaru— kabuto sera mejor que nos apresuremos en conseguir el cuerpo de sasuke-kun ,no se cuanto aguantara este—

—descuide falta poco—dijo kabuto

**EN KONOHA**

—ya esta—dijo naruto

—si que dolió—dijo sasuke sujetándose donde antes tenia el sello

—descuida solo te dolio ya que estaba fucionandose con tu alma pero pude extraerla , no elimine el sello ,solo le saque el alma de orochimaru para que no te consumiera

,ahora podrás utilizarlo sin riesgo aun que sera algo diferente —dijo naruto —...ahora cual sera tu objetivo—

—...mi objetivo sera encontrar a mi hermano y eliminar a los del consejo— dijo sasuke

—..pues esa es mejor que la anterior —dijo naruto— a por cierto te tenia que decir que en un mes orochimaru piensan atacar konoha y matar al sandaime-dijo el rubio

—el hokage esta enterado ?—pregunto sasuke

—el fue el primero ,también te vine a preguntar si quieres que te entrene—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sasuke

—enserio?—pregunto el uchiha

—claro—

—acepto—dijo sasuke

—bueno ahora te pondré un sello que sellara tu 90% de tu chakra—dijo naruto

—para que?—pregunto asustado sasuke

—tu chakra sera sellado y solo tendrás un 10% de el ,tendrás que hacer los ejercicios de chakra de nuevo y cuando recuperes tu chakra te quitare el sello y tendrás aun mas

—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sasuke

—se puede hacer eso?—pregunto sorprendido sasuke

—claro —respondió naruto

naruto se acerco a sasuke y le puso un sello en el estomago ,sasuke al instante se sintió mas débil

—te costara un poco adaptarte pero ya veras como iras mejorando ,bueno te dejare descansar cuando salgas ve a buscarme—dijo naruto yendose

naruto iba caminado por las calles de konoha y veía como los aldeanos lo miraban con odio

—parece que nunca cambiaran—pensó naruto

naruto llego a su casa y cuando entro tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo carnicero

—pero que mierda—dijo naruto asustado

—tanto tiempo naruto—dijo una voz conocida

—tetettuchi-san—dijo naruto asustado

—como es eso de que mi hija vive contigo?—pregunto teuchi sacando otro cuchillo

—jejejeje (risa nerviosa) e es que eeeeee cucuando volví le dije mis sentimientos y le dije si no quería ir a vivir conmigo hasta que tu volvieras—dijo naruto preparado para

lo peor

de repente naruto tuvo que esquivar unos 5 cuchillos

—le hiciste algo a mi hija—dijo teuchi mientras que le salia un aura de muerte

—no es tan fuerte como su hija pero aun da miedo—pensó naruto

—yo yo—

naruto no pudo decir nada mas ya que ayame entro a la sala con una bandeja

—oto-san aquí te traje el té ,hola naruto-kun que pasa?—pregunto ayame

—como que pasa no ves los—

naruto se dio la vuelta y vio que los cuchillos ya no estaban ,cuando miro a teuchi vio que lo miraba con unos ojos de asesinos

—nada ayame-chan y como estuviste hoy?— pregunto el rubio

—muy bien naruto-kun y dime pasaste a las finales?—pregunto ayame

—claro que si—dijo naruto contento

—que finales?—pregunto teuchi

—naruto-kun esta participando en los exámenes chunin y paso a las finales—dijo ayame feliz

—ya veo ...naruto hace cuanto volviste?—pregunto teuchi

—hace unos meses—dijo naruto

—2 días después de que te fuiste—dijo ayame

—ayame me contó que eres su novio y me pidió permiso para quedarse a vivir aquí—dijo teuchi con un aura maligna—y tu que opinas naruto?—

—yo eeeee lo que ella decida lo aceptare—dijo naruto sudando

—pues me parece que aun son demasiado jove—

teuchi no siguió ya que recibió una mirada terrorífica de ayame

—la verdad no importa —dijo teuchi asustado—tiene la misma aura de muerte que su madre cuando se enfada—pensó teuchi asustado

—gracias oto-san ,viste naruto-kun al fin seremos una familia—dijo ayame feliz mientras que lo abrasaba

—como que una familia?—pregunto teuchi con un aura furiosa

—e yo eee naruto-kun te lo dirá—dijo ayame mirando a naruto

—eeee pupues eeee— balbuceo naruto

naruto abraso a ayame y le acaricio la pansa ,teuchi no entendía hasta que una luz lo ilumino

—tu maldito , pervertiste y embarazaste a mi hija—dijo teuchi lanzándole a naruto cuchillos filosos

naruto alejo a ayame para que no se lastimara y tampoco el bebe y esquivo los cuchillos ,cuando el rubio miro donde estarían los cuchillos se asusto ya que estos habían

atravesado la pared ,naruto estuvo esquivando unos minutos hasta que ayame le dijo a su padre que si mataba a naruto el bebe no tendría padre

—bien pero le conviene a naruto de que te de una gran casa y que te cuide a voz tanto como al bebe—dijo teuchi tranquilizandoce y mirando a naruto

—hai—dijo naruto asustado

haci estubieron hablando unos minutos hasta que teuchi se tubo que ir para limpiar la casa

—naruto-kun ya pensaste quien sera tu padrino—dijo ayame

—si y tu? —pregunto naruto

—no aun no , es que nunca fui de tener muchas amigas—dijo triste ayame

—no te preocupes aun tenemos mucho tiempo—dijo naruto mientras que la besaba—por cierto tengo un mes libre antes de volver a pelear—

ayame sonrió y estuvieron hablando todo el día del bebe y la boda

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14:empiezan las finales

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 14 DE EL LEVANTAR DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

** CAPITULO 14: EMPIEZAN LAS FINALES**

* * *

HABIA PASADO MEDIO MES Y NARUTO SE LO ESTUBO PASANDO CON AYAME TODO EL DÍA Y HABLANDO SOBRE EL BEBE

—NARUTO-KUN CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE SEPAMOS QUE ES?—PREGUNTO AYAME

—POR ENECIMA VES AUN FALTA PARA SABER —DIJO NARUTO

—pero yo quiero saber ya—dijo ayame inflando los cachetes

naruto beso a ayame en la frente y le dijo

—pareces muy linda asi—dijo naruto

ayame iba a decir algo pero tocaron la puerta ,naruto fue a ver quien era y se sorprendió

—hola naruto—dijo xxxx

—hola gaara que pasa?—pregunto el rubio

—queria decirte algo importante—dijo gaara serio

—pasa—

gaara paso y naruto le dijo que se sentara

—naruto-kun quien es?—dijo ayame desde la habitacion

—es un amigo—dijo naruto

ayame fue al salón y vio a gaara

—hola soy ayame y tu como te llamas?—pregunto ayame

—yo me llamo gaara—dijo el pelirojo

—un placer gaara—dijo ayame

—pues que me querias decir—dijo naruto sentandose

—pues te quería decir que en examen chunin suna y oto atacaran konoha en las finales ,atacaran desde dentro y desde fuera —dijo gaara

—lo del ataque lo sabia pero no sabia que atacaria con suna... y por que me lo dices?—pregunto naruto serio

—por que tu me ayudaste con shukaku-san y por eso te ayudaremos —dijo gaara

—estan de acuerdo temari-chan y kankuro?— pregunto naruto

—temari si ella me dijo que le prometio a mi madre que me cuidaria ,pero kankuro es leal a suna y el me odia—dijo gaara triste

—lo lamento—dijo naruto—pero estas seguro? recuerda que no hay vuelta atras -dijo naruto serio

—claro ,ademas nunca dejaria a un hermano solo—dijo gaara sonriendo

naruto solo sonrio

—gracias gaara—

naruto y gaara estubieron hablando unos minutos hasta que gaara se fue

—naruto-kun por que dijo que eran hermanos?—pregunto ayame

—por que el tiene lo mismo que yo—dijo naruto

ayame se sorprendio

—el tambien es un jinchuriki?—pregunto ayame

—tiene a shukaku-dijo naruto

el rubio miro a ayame y vio que ayame no entendia

—al de una cola—dijo naruto

—aaaa—dijo ayame

—tendre que decirle al hokage esto—dijo naruto mientras que se dirigia a la puerta

—depaso dile lo del bebe—dijo ayame

—esta bien—dijo naruto

**EN LA TORRE HOKAGE**

—hola naruto ,que pasa?—pregunto el sandaime

—vengo a traerle informacion de el ataque—dijo naruto

sarutobi puso sellos de silencio

—listo—

—vengo a decirle 3 cosas ,la primera es mala y las otras 2 son muy buenas—dijo naruto sonriendo

—dime la mala—dijo sarutobi

—la mala es que en el ataque suna y oto ayudaran a orochimaru -dijo naruto

el hokage se preocupo

—ya veo utilizaran un ataque desde dentro ya que los anbus y los jounin vigilaran las fronteras ...¿como sabes eso?—pregunto el hokage

—esa es la buena —dijo naruto —un ninja de suna me lo dijo ,se llama gaara y tambien lleba un biju—dijo naruto

—el hijo del kazekage—dijo sarutobi serio

—con que es hijo de un kage—dijo naruto sonriendo

—estas seguro que es confiable—pregunto sarutobi

—muy seguro—respondio naruto

sarutobi suspiro

—esta bien y cual es la ultima noticia—pregunto sarutobi

naruto rio

—sere padre—dijo naruto

el hokage se atraganto con el humo de su pipa

—¡que queeeeeee!—grito el hokage

—que sere padre —dijo naruto sonriendo

—pero cocomo?—pregunto el hokage

—jiji tu ya sabes como se hace un bebe —dijo naruto sonriendo

— con quien?—pregunto sarutobi aun sorprendido

—con ayame-chan la hija de teuchi— dijo naruto

—ya veo ,felicidades—dijo sarutobi aun sorprendido

el hokage se levanto y abraso a naruto

—por cierto jiji me podrías dar las cosas de mis padres—dijo naruto

—ya lo sabes?—pregunto el sandaime

—me lo dijo kyubi en mi entrenamiento—dijo naruto

—esta bien—dijo sarutobi resignado

sarutobi saco unas llaves y un papel con una direccion

—aqui tienes ,mira que tendras mucho trabajo ya que nadie a entrado ahi por que hay un sello que solo una persona con la sangre de un uzumaki o un namikaze podra

entrar—dijo sarutobi—los ahorros de tu padre y tu madre y sus tecnicas tambien estan en la casa—dijo sarutobi

—gracias jiji—

naruto abraso al hokage

—sera mejor que me valla o no podre limpiar la casa—dijo naruto

naruto se fue a la casa de sus padre y se sorprendio por que estaba lo mas alejado de konoha (cerca del bosque y los campos de entrenamientos) cuando llego casi se

muere de la imprecion lo que el imaginaba era una casa un poco grande pero era lo contrario ,lo que vio era una mansion de 2 pisos y un gran patio con el cesped crecido

,naruto trato de pasar pero se choco con una barrera

—me olvide de la barrera—dijo naruto

naruto se corto un poco el dedo y paso su sangre sobre la barrera y depronto esta desaparecio ,naruto entro a la casa y vio que esta estaba llena de polvo y telarañas

—esto tardara un buen rato —dijo naruto

después de 1 hora termino de limpiar los 2 pisos con ayuda de sus clones ( naruto solo limpio la sala ,la cocina y el corredor .las otras habitaciones las dejo para después)

—al fin ,termine—dijo naruto cansado

—aun te falta el jardin—dijo kurama

naruto solo lloro comicamente

—eso lo dejare para despues ,ahora traere a ayame-chan—dijo naruto

naruto puso un sello en la casa y luego desaparecio con el hiraishin

**CON AYAME**

ayame estaba tomando un te que luego se le callo al ver a naruto aparecer de la nada

—naruto-kun no me asustes así—dijo ayame un poco asustada

—lo siento ayame-chan—dijo naruto sonriendo—prepara las cosas que nos vamos

—a donde?—pregunto ayame

—a la casa que me dejaron mis padres—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a ayame

naruto y ayame se pasaron 1 hora preparando las cosas

—lista?—pregunto naruto

—lista—dijo ayame

naruto abrazo a ayame con su braso derecho y con su mano izquierda toco las cosas para llevar ,en un segundo estaban en una gran mansion , a ayame casi le da un infarto

al ver lo jigante que era

—ayame-chan estas bien?—pregunto naruto

—aaja—dijo ayame

despues de unos segundos ayame volvio en si y empezó a mirar todo el lugar

—naruto-kun , quienes fueron tus padres?—pregunto ayame aun sorprendida

—mi padre era el cuarto hokage y mi madre era el habanero sangriento—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a ayame

—el cuarto hokage ¡fue tu padre!—grito ayame

—si—

—como lo supiste? —pregunto ayame

-mi oto-san me lo dijo -

—y como sabia kurama-san que ellos eran tus padres?—pregunto ayame (naruto le contó todo a ayame)

naruto le contó a ayame de que su madre era la jinchuriki de kurama

—ya veo...aun no entiendo como no me di cuenta ,eres igual al cuarto —dijo ayame

—bueno sera mejor que elijamos una habitacion y acomodemos todo—dijo naruto

naruto y ayame buscaron una habitacion hasta que encontraron la que parecia ser la de los padres de naruto , las paredes eran de color celeste ,el piso era de madera ,en el

techo había un gran espejo que apuntaba hacia la cama y había una mesa de noche ,2 grandes roperos ,4 armarios ,una cama matrimonial con sabanas de color rojo , y 4

libreros jigantes con libros de diferentes colores

—nanaruto-kun tutus padres eran algo eeee—dijo ayame sonrojada

—pervertidos—dijo naruto mirando el espejo en el techo sonrojado

ayame se imagino a naruto y a ella haciendo cosas bajo ese espejo y se sonrojo violentamente

—pervertida—le dijo naruto en el oido a ayame

ayame solo le pego a naruto mientras que se sonrojaba

—cállate —dijo ayame sonrojada

naruto se levanto y le acarisio la pansa a ayame con delicadesa

—este es una linda casa donde el podra vivir con nosotros—dijo naruto con los ojos brillosos

ayame vio los ojos de naruto y se alegro

—si ,aun que cuando cresca tendremos que sacar el espejo o pensara que somos pervertidos—dijo ayame sonriendo

naruto se puso detras de ayame y le empezó a besar el cuello

—pero no hay que ocultar lo que en verdad eres—dijo naruto riendo

ayame solo le pego otra vez a naruto haciendo que este se callera

—baka(idiota) —dijo ayame

naruto se lebanto rapidamente y beso a ayame

—no soy un baka ,yo soy tu baka—dijo naruto besando apacionadamente a ayame

ayame solo se sonrojo y correspondió el beso ,después de casi quedarse sin aire naruto y ayame se separaron

—naruto-kun cuando le diras a kasumi y a ino?—pregunto ayame

—no se , me parece que despues del ataque—dijo naruto

— y por que no ahora?—pregunto ayame

—por que ellas tienen un combate y tienen que estar lo mejor posible ,no quiero que por mi culpa pierdan —dijo naruto

—si ellas en verdad te aman se quedaran con tigo—dijo ayame

—...bien se los dire mañana ,ahora ya es tarde—dijo naruto

—bien ,ire a preparar la comida—dijo ayame llendo a la cosina

—debo de pensar en como decirles lo de ayame-chan y lo de mi clan—penso naruto

—naruto-kun no hay nada en el refrigerador , por que no vas a comprar —dijo ayame

naruto solo suspiro —bueno dime que compro—dijo naruto

ayame le dijo lo que tenia que traer y naruto partio hacia los mercados con un henge(para que no le vendieran comida podrida),naruto compro todo lo pedido y deciso el

henge mientras que se dirigia a su nueva casa ,pero se encontro con kasumi y ino

—hola naruto-kun —dijo ino

—hola naruto-kun —dijo kasumi

—hola kasumi-chan, hola ino-chan ,que hacen?—pregunto naruto

—venimos de entrenar y tu?—pregunto kasumi

—acabo de comprar los ingredientes para preparar la comida—dijo naruto mostrando la bolsa

—podemos comer contigo?—pregunto ino

—eee no se es que—naruto no dijo nada mas

ino y kasumi hicieron un jutsu que ni los mas desalmados asesinos resistirían "los ojos de perritos no jutsu"

naruto estaba que se moria ,primero por lo lindas que se veian y por que el jutsu lo comia por dentro

—esta bien —dijo naruto rendido

—genial y donde es tu casa?—pregunto kasumi

—siganme esta un poco lejos—dijo naruto

naruto ,kasumi y ino estubieron caminando unos 10 minutos mientras que hablaban sobre cualquier cosa

—mierda que hare si ven a ayame me mataran lentamente—penso naruto asustado

cuando al fin llegaron las chicas casi se desmallan por ver la gran mansion

—aaqui vivives—tartamudeo kasumi

—aja —dijo naruto —es un poco grande para mi pero que se le va a hacer

a ino y a kasumi se les ocurrió una idea

—y si me dejas vivir contigo?—preguntaron las 2 para luego mirarse con furia— yo lo dije primero ,deja de copiarme—dijieron las 2 enojadas

ino y kasumi iban a saltarse en sima pero naruto las detuvo

—sera mejor que entremos—dijo naruto

el equipo 11 entro a la casa y las chicas se sorprendieron ,la casa por dentro se veia mas grande que por fuera

—naruto-kun ya volviste—dijo ayame llendo a la entrada

las chicas se vieron unos segundos para que luego kasumi y ino bombardearan a naruto con preguntas

— ¡¿quien es esa?! ¡por que estas viviendo con esta ?! ¡y por que te dijo naruto-kun?!—gritaron ino y kasumi enojadas

—eee yoyoyo eeeee—naruto estaba asustado y no sabia que decir

—soy su prometida—dijo ayame

solo se escucho silencio , kasumi y ino estaban destrozadas

—su prometida?—dijeron las 2 apunto de llorar

—por favor dejenme explicarles —dijo naruto preparado para lo peor

—¡baka!—gritaron las 2 mientras que le pegaban

después de que ino y kasumi se desahogaran vieron a un naruto todo golpeado

—sera mejor que nos des una buena rason por la que no te matemos—dijo kasumi aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

naruto se levanto lentamente por el dolor y les dijo que se sentaran en el sillon

—pues verán es que antes de que fuera de la aldea le prometí a ayame que me casaría con ella— djo naruto

—espero que no sea todo o lo pasaras peor—dijo kasumi activando su sharingan

naruto solo sintio un escalofrio en su espalda

—cucuando estaba entrenando descubri que bengo de un clan que se extinguio ,se llamaba el "clan uzumaki"—dijo naruto

—y—dijo ino

—es que tengo que tener un harem para que el clan vuelva a nacer—dijo naruto esperando que no lo mataran

ino y kasumi se miraron por unos segundos

—cuantas chicas son hasta ahora—pregunto ino

—son 3 ,ayame-chan ,kasumi-chan y tu—dijo naruto

—ya lo hiciste con ella ?—pregunto kasumi sonrojada

ayame y naruto se sonrojaron

—si—dijo naruto

—cuantas veces?—pregunto ino sonrojada

-—no nose—dijo naruto sonrojandose aun mas

—recuerdo que cuando naruto-kun termino la primera etapa del examen chunin estubimos todo un día haciendolo —dijo ayame sonrojada y con cara de pervertida

—mierda—penso naruto

kasumi e ino se miraron

—entonces lo tendras que hacer con nosotras hasta que te quedes seco—dijo ino seria pero sonrojada

naruto se imagino a ino y kasumi en la cama con el

—pe pero —trato de decir naruto

—nada de peros lo haras con nosotras pero ayame no podra ya que ella ya te disfruto—dijo kasumi

—descuiden igual no puedo ya que estoy embarazada—dijo ayame sonriendole a las chicas

kasumi y ino se enojaron mas ya que ellas querian tambien tener al hijo de naruto

—entonces sera hasta que nos des un hijo—dijieron las 2 mirando a naruto

naruto estaba sorprendido y ruborisado

—lo siento pero ahora no podemos ,recuerden que atacaran konoha y perderlas a ustedes me destrozara y perder a nuestro hijo me matara—

las chicas se sintieron feliz ,eso decía que naruto en verdad las amaba ,las 3 chicas se lanzaron encima de naruto y empezaron a besarlo ,naruto estaba sorprendido y luego

empezó a corresponder los besos

—las amo—dijo naruto

—y nosotras a ti—dijieron las chicas

**1 MINUTO DESPUES**

las chicas se levantaron y ayame les pregunto si se quedaban a comer

—claro—dijieron kasumi y ino

ayame se fue a la cocina a preparar todo

—es muy linda —le dijo kasumi a naruto

—lo se ...que van a hacer con lo que dijeron—dijo el rubio

—que cosa?—preguntaron

—lo de quedarse a vivir aqui y ser mis esposas—dijo naruto sonrojado

kasumi e ino se sonrojaron

—yo me quedare—dijo kasumi

—yo también —dijo ino —solo tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas—

naruto y las chicas estubieron hablando sobre las finales hasta que ayame los llamo a comer

—ummm huele rico—dijieron mientras que se sentaban

—espero que les guste el estofado— dijo ayame

a naruto se les iluminaron los ojos

—el estofado de ayame-chan es el mejor—dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a ayame y poner celosas a kasumi y ino

—y que nombre piensan ponerle al bebe—pregunto ino emocionada

—si es niña se llamara himawari—dijo ayame

—y si es niño se llamara minato—dijo naruto sonriendo

—no se llamaba asi el cuarto hokage?—pregunto kasumi

—por eso le pondre minato ya que el cuarto hokage es mi padre—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a ino y a kasumi

—el cuarto ¡es tu padre!—gritaron las 2

después de unos minutos explicando

—aun no puedo creer que tu padre es el cuarto hokage—dijo ino

—yo tampoco lo podia creer—dijo naruto riendo

—entonces por que no le dices al sandaime que se lo diga a la aldea y asi no te miraran con odio?—pregunto kasumi

—no quiero por que si se los dice a los aldeanos algunos creerán que yo lo estoy controlando y trataran de lastimarme a mi y a ustedes si están cerca ,también si el consejo

se entera pediran que entregue las tecnicas de mis padres y el dinero que ahorraron para mi—dijo naruto serio

—ya veo—dijo kasumi

—bueno sera mejor que me valla a dormir asi mañana empesare a ver toda la casa—dijo naruto

las chicas se quedaron unas horas combersando hasta que les agarro el sueño

—kasumi-san ,ino-san quieren dormir con naruto-kun?—pregunto ayame

—hahai—dijieron las 2 sonrojadas

las chicas fueron a la habitación de naruto y se acostaron con el en ropa interior ,ayame se subió arriba de naruto , ino se abraso del brazo derecho de naruto y kasumi del

braso izquierdo

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

naruto empezó a despertarse por los rayos de luz del sol y trato de levantarse pero sintió unos pesos extra ,cuando miro vio que las chicas estaban durmiendo mientras que

lo abrasaban ,naruto solo sonrió tiernamente y beso en la frente a cada una ,después de unos minuto que estuvo acariciando a las chicas estas se despertaron

—hola naruto-kun —dijo ino sonrojada

—hola mi naruto—dijo kasumi sonrojada

—hola mi zorrito—dijo ayame

naruto solo sonrio

—buenos dias mis himes(princesas)—dijo naruto besando a las chicas

las chicas se lebantaron y vieron a naruto rojo

—naruto-kun que pasa-pregunto ino

—sus ropas—dijo naruto sonrojado

las chicas se miraron y se acordaron que durmieron en ropa interior

—te gusta lo que ves na-ru-to-kun —dijo ayame hacercandose sensualmente a naruto

las chicas se subieron sobre naruto y empesaron a besarlo lentamente y morderlo en el cuello

—chicas pa..paren—decía naruto aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre ellas y poseerlas

naruto se concentraba en no sucumbir a las caricias de las chicas pero se olvido de controlar la forma humana ,las chicas seguían besando a naruto pero se detuvieron al ver

la nueva apariencia de naruto

—nanaruto-kun 0/0—dijieron ino y kasumi

—que pasa?—pregunto naruto un poco exitado

—te olvidaste de controlar la transformacion—dijo ayame acariciando las orejas de kitsune de naruto

naruto empezó a ronronear

—¡kawai!—dijieron kasumi y ino empezando a acariciar a naruto

despues de unos minutos acarisiando a naruto se levantaron y fueron a tomar algo ,kasumi y ino seguian mirando a naruto como si trataran desnudarlo con la mirada

—eh chicas que pasa?—pregunto naruto un poco incomodo

—nada—dijeron las 2 mirando hacia otro lado

naruto solo suspiro y vio a ayame riéndose

—naruto-kun iras a entrenar con nosotras?—pregunto ino

—lo siento pero tengo que revisar la casa ,puede que tenga cosas que nos sirva—dijo naruto

las chicas solo asintieron y luego se fueron al campo de entrenamiento numero 1 ,naruto se fue a su habitación y con algunos clones empezaron a leer los libros que habían

en los libreros

**1 hora despues**

naruto había leído todos los libros y se sorprendió ya que encontró el libro de su madre y en una pagina encontró un jutsu que ella creo llamado "cadenas de chakra" donde

tenia que solidificar su chakra y darle forma de cadenas

—mi oka-san si que fue muy lista—dijo naruto sorprendido

—kushina creo esa tecnica axidentalmente un dia que una chica se le confeso a minato ,la chica quedo hospitalisada 2 meses—dijo kurama

a naruto se le formo una gota en su cien ,despues de terminar de leer el cuaderno de su madre fue a recorrer la casa ,los demas cuartos eran habitaciones hecepto uno

donde guardaban sus armas

**SEGUNDO PISO**

naruto estubo un buen rato mirando las habitaciones hasta que no pudo abrir una puerta

—pero que pasa ?—pregunto naruto empujando mas la puerta

—debe de tener una barrera—dijo kurama

naruto se corto la punta del dedo y paso su sangre sobre la puerta ,de repente hubo un resplandor ,naruto intento abrir la puerta de nuevo y esta vez pudo pero se

sorprendio ya que la habitacion era jigante

—pero como puede ser tan grande la habitacion—se pregunto naruto

—debe de ser algun sello —dijo kurama sabiamente

la habitación era una gran biblioteca con libros ,pergaminos ,un escritorio y una gran cantidad de papeles

—aca debe de ser donde oto-san trabajaba—penso naruto

el rubio miro la cantidad de libros que habian y solo suspiro

—los leere despues—dijo naruto mientras que salia de la biblioteca de su casa

naruto reviso el 2 y el tercer piso pero no encontro nada mas ,tardo 2 horas en revisar todo

—naruto-kun ya terminaste?—pregunto ayame al verlo entrar

—si aunque pense que tardaria menos —dijo naruto cansado—que hora es?—pregunto naruto

—son las 8:30pm—dijo ayame

—kasumi y ino deben de llegar en un rato —dijo naruto

—entonces ire a preparar la cena—dijo ayame llendo a la cocina

—creo que mañana ire a leer los libros de mi oto-san —penso naruto —mientras ire a bañarme

naruto tardo 15 minutos en bañarse y salio con una remera color clanca con el simbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda y un pantalon corto color negro naruto fue a la sala y

abraso por detrás a ayame mientras que le acariciaba la pansa

—como esta mi hime—pregunto naruto besando a ayame

—bien ,aun que aun sigo con las nauseas y mi pechos siguen sensibles—dijo ayame—creo que ya pase el primer mes

—entonces ya podemos saber si es niño o niña —dijo el rubio feliz

ayame se emociono y empezó a zarandear a naruto

—entonces hazlo que esperas hazlo—decia ayame feliz

—eesta bien pepero no me agites—decia naruto mareado

naruto puso su mano en la panza de ayame y empezó a canalisar chakra en su mano ,despues de 3 minutos naruto movio su mano

—y que es ?—pregunto ayame

—es...—

ayame se estaba enojando cada vez mas

—dime ya—grito ayame impaciente

naruto solo sonrio

—es niño—dijo naruto feliz

ayame salto sobre naruto feliz mientras que lo besaba ,justo en ese momento entraron kasumi y ino y se enojaron por lo que vieron (a naruto en el piso siendo besado por

ayame sobre el)

—naruto-kun que crees que estas haciendo—dijieron las 2 enojadas

naruto se alamo al escuchar la voz de enojo y solo pudo sentir miedo

—ka.. kasumi-chan ,ino-chan como estan?—pregunto naruto alejandose

kasumi y ino saltaron sobre naruto y este solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe

—idiota—dijieron las 2 dulcemente mientra lo besaban

naruto solo quedo en shock

—que—dijo naruto sin entender

—nosotras tambien somos tus novias no es justo que solo beses a ayame—dijo kasumi sonrojada mientras que lo besaba

—eso—dijo ino

naruto y las 2 chicas estubieron besandose hasta que ayame hablo

—bueno ya basta de besos y vengan a comer que se enfria la comida—dijo ayame celosa

los 3 se sonrojaron y solo fueron a comer

despues de comer ino le pregunto algo a naruto

—y por que estaban tan cariniosos ?—pregunto ino

—es que ya sabemos que el bebe es niño—dijo naruto feliz

las chicas solo gritaron de felicidad y empezaron a bombardear a ayame con preguntas sobre el bebe que tendrian ,naruto se fue a su habitacion y se durmio

**DÍA**** SIGUIENTE**

naruto despertó igual que la otra vez ( con las chicas sobre el),naruto intento moverse pero vio que lo tenían bien agarrado ,el rubio solo suspiro y se puso a pensar que

tenia que entrenar los otros caminos

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

kasumi empezó a lebantarse y vio que naruto la miraba fijamente

—hola naruto-kun —dijo kasumi sonriendo mientras que besaba a naruto

—hola mi kasumi-chan dijo—naruto sonriendole

kasumi se levanto y desperto a ayame y a ino para que naruto se pudiera levantar ,despues de que se cambiaran se fueron a desayunar

—naruto cuando dejaras que tus novias me vean ?—pregunto kurama

—aun no—respondio naruto

—es que te averguenzas de mi—dijo kurama haciendose el dolido

—ya ya ,descuida te las presentare despues de los examenes—dijo naruto

naruto miro la hora y les dijo que iría a entrenar ,después de que se despidió de las chicas ,se fue al campo de entrenamiento numero 1

—hola sasuke y como te sientes—dijo naruto

—bien aun que estos sellos de sellado de chakra y los sellos de gravedad son una molestia —dijo sasuke algo cansado

sasuke fue a ver al rubio una semana después de que naruto le había quitado el sello para decirle que estaba listo para el entrenamiento

—es normal ya que la gravedad de la tierra es de 9.81 y los sellos lo subieron a 9.84—dijo naruto

—tus sellos cuanto llevan?—pregunto sasuke

—mis sellos aumenta la gravedad a 13.00—dijo naruto sorprendiendo a sasuke—y también llevo unos sellos que pesan unos 300k—

sasuke se asusto al pensar que el llevaria ese peso

—descuida no llevaras todo ese peso enseguida—dijo naruto viendo la cara de sasuke

el uchiha solo suspiro alibiado

—y por cierto a que vienes?—-pregunto sasuke

—por 2 rasones ,la primera es que ya no te entrenare ,ahora le pediras a tu sensei que te enseñe alguna tecnica util—dijo el rubio

—pero , por que?—pregunto el uchiha

—por que hatake tiene una tecnica llamada chidori (millar de aves) que puedes aprobechar ya que tu afinidad es raiton—dijo naruto

sasuke no comprendio lo que dijo naruto pero igual le hizo caso

—la segunda es que en las finales , la arena atacara a la hoja con ayuda de orochimaru y el sonido—dijo naruto

— y que haremos?—pregunto sasuke

—el hokage ya lo sabe y esta preparando todo para el ataque ,ve a su oficina y pide instrucciones—dijo naruto

—esta bien—dijo sasuke mientras que se iba

naruto espero a que sasuke se valla y creo 4 clones

—creen una barrera—ordeno naruto

los clones se alejaron unos 20 kilometros y crearon una barrera trasparente para que no se viera y llamara la atencion a los anbus ,el rubio coloco sellos en los arboles asi el

chakra no se notara afuera

—que haras ahora naruto—pregunto kurama

—primero te invocare asi te estiras un poco—dijo naruto invocando a su padre

kurama aparecio en una nube de humo

—bien ahora entrenare mi control de chakra—dijo el rubio

—pero si ya lo controlas a la perfeccion—dijo kurama

—es que ahora las combinare—dijo naruto trasando unos sellos—sellado de chakra —

naruto sello su chakra un 80% y se empezó a sentir mas de vil —listo , ahora—

naruto creo 19 clones

— oto-san quiero que entrenes a 10 clones ,mientra que los otros 9 entrenan conmigo —dijo naruto

—esta bien—dijo kurama— ustedes siganme—

kurama se alejo con los 10 clones del rubio

—bien ahora entrenaremos el control de chakra mientras que tratamos de mantenernos de pie en el agua y tratamos de mantener rocas pequeñas alrededor nuestro con

chakra-dijo el rubio

—hai—dijieron los clones

los clones se pararon sobre el agua y se pusieron unas piedritas sobre el cuerpo mientras que lo sostenía con el chakra ,a algunos clones como a naruto se les caían las

piedras ,explotaban en pedazos o se caían en el agua , después de unos 10 minutos aun sin mejoras sintió como un clon que estaba con kurama explotaba y recibía la

informacion haciendo que perdieran el control de chakra

—maldicion—dijo naruto enojado al volverse a mojar

naruto seguía intentándolo pero se le dificultaba al tener que concentrarse en no caerse al agua o no hacer que las piedras exploten ,pasaron los minutos y naruto iba

recibiendo la informacion de los clones hasta que se canso por el gasto de chakra y desaparecio los clones que lo acompañaban

—mejor descansare un poco —penso naruto mientras se sentaba y se ponia a meditar para poder comprender como poder hacer el ejercicio de control de chakra

**30 minutos después**

naruto sintio como kurama se hacercaba

—y , pudiste completar el ejercisio?—pregunto kurama

—no—dijo naruto—pero ahora veré si puedo

naruto volvió a crear 9 clones ,se paro sobre el agua y volvió a hacer el ejercicio de control de chakra ,7 clones no pudieron pero naruto y los otros 2 clones pudieron pero se

veian cansados

—increíble logro crear un nuevo entrenamiento para mejorar el control de chakra a un nivel elevado y también lo a dominado en poco tiempo , en verdad me impresionas

hijo—penso kurama

—lo logre—dijo naruto feliz perdiendo el control y callendo al agua

naruto salio todo empapado y algo cansado

—bien echo hijo—dijo kurama feliz

—gracias oto-san—dijo naruto

naruto y kurama estuvieron hablando sobre algunas cosas

—oto-san me gustaria intentar algo , pero necesitos que pelees conmigo —dijo naruto

—esta bien—dijo kurama

naruto y kurama empezaron a pelear solo con taijutsu hasta que en un descuido de naruto kurama le iba a pegar un puñetazo en la cara a naruto ,pero algo raro paso

,frente la cara de naruto aparecio una barrera de chakra deteniendo el ataque de kurama

—pero que fue eso?—pregunto kurama sorprendido-se parece al shinra tensei aun en esta se vio el chakra—

—parece que funciono ,pero gasta mucho energía—dijo el rubio cansado por el gasto de chakra —lo que hice fue liberar chakra por los puntos tenketsus en mi cara creando

un escudo de chakra que me defienda ,lo invente al ver a neji hacer su defensa del clan hyuga ,aun que no pensé que funcionara ,también lo cree ya que no puedo ir

utilisando el rinnengan por todos lados -dijo naruto riendo

—a veces pienso que solo eres un idiota—dijo kurama

a naruto le aparecio un aura depreciba —por que todos se burlan de mi—dijo naruto mientras que hacia circulos en el piso

—ya ya no te deprimas , sera mejor que empesemos a entrenar el rinnengan—dijo kurama

—esta bien—dijo naruto recuperandose

—pero sera mejor que desbloques tu chakra —recomendo kurama

naruto coloco su mano sobre un sello en su estomago mientras que con la otra hacia un sello

—kai—dijo el rubio

donde estaba parado naruto lo rodeo una gran columna de chakra liberando una ola expansiva de chakra y de viento ,cuando el chakra desapareció se vio que donde estaba

parado solo se veia la tierra removida

—parece que tu chakra ahora es igual que el de choumei (el biju de 7 colas)—dijo kurama—aun te falta para igualar mi chakra—

—ya lo se pero por ahora esto me servira para dominar un poco el rinengan —dijo naruto

naruto y kurama se lo pasaron entrenando el camino humano para poder hacer que naruto cree 2 clones y cada uno utilise un camino

**9 horas despues**

—parece que poco a poco lo empiesas a dominar pero aun falta —dijo kurama

—lo se—dijo naruto sudando y agitado por el entrenamiento

—sera mejor que descanses por 1 dia para que tus reservas se llenen y puedas volver a empesar—aconsejo kurama

—hai-dijo el rubio—pero antes ,tu ven—

un clon se acerco hacia el verdadero

—necesito que le digas sobre lo que sucedera en los examenes a zabuza y a haku-chan—ordeno naruto—diles que vallan con jiji y el le dira lo que hacer

—hai—dijo el clon desapareciendo

naruto hizo que los clones desagan la barrera y saco los sellos de chakra ,el rubio empezó a caminar hacia su casa hasta que llego y fue resivido por las chicas

—hola naruto-kun—dijieron las chicas

—hola mis himes (princesas)—dijo naruto aun cansado

—naruto-kun que te pasa?—pregunto kasumi preocupada

—descuida solo me excedí con el entrenamiento—dijo naruto

las chicas solo suspiraron de alivio

—sera mejor que me valla a bañar —dijo el rubio

naruto se fue a bañar y despues de unos 15 minutos salio con un pantalon marron y una camisa de color negro

—que bien que se siente tomar un baño de agua tibia—dijo naruto mas relajado

naruto fue con las chicas para comer y luego se fueron a dormir

naruto estuvo entrenando lo que quedaba del mes hasta que llego el momento de las finales ,naruto se encontraba en su casa preparando todo para su pelea con gaara

,antes de irse creo 10 clones y les ordeno que cuidaran a ayame ,después de caminar unos minutos llego al coliseo donde se harían las finales encontrándose con su equipo

en las puertas

—hola kasumi-chan ,ino-chan estan preparadas para las finales y para lo que biene despues —dijo naruto serio

—claro—dijeron las 2

el equipo 11 entro al coliseo y vio que había un gran espacio para pelear y también que esta vez las gradas eran mas grandes para que pudieran entrar mas personas de la

aldea tanto personas importantes y también feudales , mas arriba se veía unas gradas apartadas donde se encontraban los 2 kages (el de la hoja y el de la arena) con sus

guardias

—con que ese es su plan—pensó naruto mirando al kazekage

naruto se fue donde el hokage

—alto ahi maldito mons..—el ninja no termino de hablar al sentir el instinto asesino de el hokage

—naruto que necesitas—dijo el hokage mirando al rubio

naruto se hacerco al hokage y le dijo algo al oido ,sarutobi abrio los ojos sorprendido , el kazekage intento escuchar pero no pudo

—estas seguro?—pregunto el hokage

—muy seguro—dijo naruto

sarutobi solo suspiro

—por cierto si gano me invitaras a comer todos los tasones de ramen que pueda comer?—pregunto naruto

—...claro ,pero si tu pierdes?—pregunto el hokage

—te diré como vencer al papeleo—dijo naruto con una sonrisa

a el hokage se les iluminaron los ojos

—encerio naruto ,tu sabes como hacer eso?—pregunto sarutobi esperansado

—si lo supe hace mucho—respondio naruto

—bueno entonces ve que ya esta apunto de empesar —dijo el hokage

naruto desaparecio en el aire para luego aparecer al lado de kasumi

en el palco el hokage se levanto de su haciento para poder hablar

—bienvenidos , estoy agradecido de que pudieran venir a ver las finales de los exámenes chunin de este año ,ahora veremos las habilidades de estos 10 finalistas (naruto

,kasumi ,ino ,hinata ,lee ,kiba , shikamaru , tenten , gaara)demos comienzo a las finales del examen y espero que den su mejor esfuerzo—dijo el hokage

las tribunas solo se escucharon gritos de obacion hacia las palabras de el hokage

—bueno les quería comunicar que yo seré su nuevo sensor ,me llamo genma gekko —

Genma tiene el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones , Lleva su protector hacia atrás, lleva el traje estándar Jōnin y trae una Senbon en la boca

—el primer combate sera entre uzumaki naruto contra gaara de la arena —dijo genma—los otros finalistas ballan al area de espera

los otros finalistas se fueron al área de espera mientras que naruto y gaara estaban mirándose

—listo para perder?—pregunto naruto sonriendo

—eso tendría que decirlo yo—dijo gaara sonriendo

— preparados?... comiencen-dijo genma alejándose de ellos

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado este capitulo ,tarde en hacerlo ya que a los profesores les agarro una gana de mandar trabajos prácticos y mucha tarea (aun que habeces no las **

**hago**

pero que se le va a hacer )


End file.
